A Forgotten Life
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: She is a lone, unique Vampire, with no memory of her past. She has been made to forget everything of her life, even the one she love most. Now she is returning to Forks 56 years later and her past is about to catch up to her, but will she remember in time
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone, how are you all? I'm ok, tired but ok. I've started school again (year 11), which after home-schooling for almost two years, going back to an actual school is very straining.

Anyway, I thought this up in a spur of a moment. I was actaully standing in front of the mirror, brushing my hair when i thought this up henceing the place and what the person is doing in this prologue.

This story just so you know, takes place in New Moon. Bella does not jump off a cliff, nor does Alice see her do it, so she doesn't come back to Forks to check on Bella. Which leads to Rosalie not telling Edward that Bella had "killed" herself, which means he doesn't go to Italy to kill himselff and Bella doesn't go after him to save him. Ok if any of you understood that babbling. Kudous to you.

So in other words all that happen after Bella's mad jump off the cliff doesn't happen.

I know that i have done something simpliar to this with Inuyasha for Kagome, but hopefully i can actually keep going with this one, unlike the Inuyashe one that went down the plug hole when my computer died last year along with the all my stories. i was not impressed, considering i was almost finished the damn Kagome one, now i can't be bothered finishing at the present moment i will probably go back to it, but today is not that day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any other the character (unless i create some for this story on my own) or themes (unless i come up with something new, which is unlikely.) this story completely and utterly belongs to Stephenis Meyer and i wouldn't change that fact even if you payed me.

Anyway, I'll shut and you can read.**

* * *

**

**A Forgotten Life**

**Prologue**

I stared at the mirrored reflection of my forever eighteen year old face. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother looking in a mirror. I was never going change in appearance.

I learnt that the hard way. When I was changed I had no idea what was going on or why it was happening.

Still to this day I still don't know who changed me into what I am today, but whoever it was, left me for dead, not really realising that I would survive those three days or that first year, but I did.

And here I stood, fifty-six years later, still looking as if I wasn't a day older then eighteen.

I brushed my long, dark hair, with long swiping strokes, no longer taking interest in my reflection.

Today I was starting school, a new school and to fit my mood perfectly about this fact, it was raining; bucketing, really.

I hate rain and I really didn't like the place I was now planning to live for the next five, seven years.

There's really nothing wrong with the area, apart from the fact it rain way too much then is healthy for such a small area. But something about being here was creeping me out. I don't know why, but I feel as if I have been here before or more correctly _live _here before.

But I couldn't have, I would have remembered, right!

Wrong. Sure I remember every living minute of my life now, but prier to my change my life is a big blank place in my head that is under lock and key and for some absurd reason my brain has thrown away the key. So the place within my head that probably holds all the answers to my questions is tightly sealed with no way in. talk about frustrating.

I really wanted to know what was locked up so tightly inside my head. i wanted to know how exactly I had become what I had. A vampire!

Yes, I'm a vampire, though I really don't think I'm a normal one, for one thing, I heave at the smell of human blood; it makes me all churny inside.

Yeah, what kind of Vampire gets churny over blood, human blood? Well I was one of those who did and I'm damn proud too. I have never once drunk human blood, not once.

I've been vegetarian all the way, in other words I've been drinking Animal Blood as a substitute to human blood and it's worked pretty well for me.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and gave my fingernails a slight uneven clipping with my teeth. I was nervous, ok. New School, I have right. Ok I may have been to a lot of new schools in my time, but still every single one of those school was different and these one was going to be the same.

Except for the feeling I had already been to the school before. I kick the wall, irritated out of my mind.

Why was this place pulling such chords within? Why? Why? Why?

Forks.

What in a name, right? But there was something in this name, I just knew it. And today I had the feeling was going to find out exactly what was.

Today was a day of learning and learning I would do!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have started Chapter 1 and will post that soon, depending on how much school work i get tomorrow. Anyway i hoped you enjoyed and will please review. 

Thanks.

Bye


	2. Alice's Premonition

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone who's reading this. Here's Chapter 1 as you can all clearly see.

This is mainly Alice's chapter expect for the beginning with Edward's point of view.

Thank you to all those who reviewed this, so far and yeah, i hope you guys will like Chapter 1: Alice's Premonition (for lack of a better title or brain cells to think up a better title.)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's Premonition**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I don't want to be back _here_.

I don't understand Alice's desire to be back here.

I hate it here, yet I couldn't resist coming along too, back to the place that though it seemed to always rain was the sunshine in my long existence.

But I knew that even coming back here, there would be no Sunshine to welcome me back with open arms.

For that Sunshine would most likely be dead or had (hopefully) forgotten all about me and had moved on with _her_ life. Human and whole, with _her_ soul intact.

_She_ might have even married for all I knew and with children and grandchildren and maybe a couple of great grandchildren.

These where both happy and unhappy thoughts for me and I quickly pushed them away.

Even if _she_ was still alive, she'd probably have moved somewhere sunny since she hated the rain so much, so really it didn't matter my being here, in this place, yet it did.

Alice has been acting strangely in the pasting weeks leading up to us moving back to Forks and now that we are in Forks it seems almost as if she's expecting something or _someone_.

But the problem is she won't tell us what bothering her and I, for once, can not see into her mind to read what the problem is. Whenever she feels me within her head, she started to think about the Russian sign langue. Very annoying.

Plus she's avoiding me like the plague. Which is a little hurtful.

Why did we have to come back, I don't want to be back here.

_

* * *

_

_**Normal point of view, PRESENT**._

"Edward! Quit fidgeting and you too, Alice. You're both getting on my nerves." Emmett complained from the back seat of Edward's car. Both Alice and Edward flinched. They hadn't meant to fidget, but they couldn't help it.

Something was going to happen today and neither had the faintest clue what.

Alice sulked in the front seat beside Edward. She was trying to make heads and tails of her premonitions that she had been having for the past couple of months.

Even for so long, she had had the same flashes come to her; they made no more sense now then they had then.

And that worried her, that and the fact that a girl who looked way too much like _her _was always standing in the background of all her premonitions over the past couple of mouths and the girl's image in the scene she saw only grew stronger every day. Like the premonition that morning, she could have sworn that girl was _her_ sister or even… _her _herself.

This thought both filled Alice with hope and dread. Hope because she had missed _her _so much and the thought of seeing _her_ again was almost overwhelming. And dread.

Well the dread was hard to explain. As much as Alice wanted to see _her_ again, the thought of actually seeing _her_ again, now, after all these years, was awful.

Also the fact that if _she_ was the _**her**_ that Alice had been seeing in her premonitions (which despite herself, she hoped unlikely), then there was only one way that _she_ hadn't changed in appearances after all these years. And that way was to become a Vampire.

Alice couldn't help but shudder at the thought. She couldn't imagine _her _being turned into a Vampire without Carlisle guardedness or their support or more like without Edward's support and guardedness.

Also what was bothering her was the fact of just how young the girl, the possible _her_, looked, not much older then eighteen. So that meant she must have been changed not more then a year after they had left _her_.

Alice quietly cursed herself. Why hadn't she seen this? She knew she had been told by Edward not to keep taps on _her_, but something like that should have come to her in a vision.

Unless the girl was just a coincidence and not _her_ at all. Which would mean that she was really dead.

Thinking this, Alice felt new surge of grief flow threw her. She tried to keep her emotion under check so as not to bother Jasper or Edward, but that not quickly enough for Edward glanced at her puzzled and Jasper leant forward from the back seat to look at her, worry clear on his face, along with the same question as with everyone else in the Car.

What was the matter?

"I'm fine, just a little nerve wracked that's all. Maybe I should go shopping tonight to loosen up. I haven't been for a while and I'm running out of clothes" She said pretending to look worried about that before laughing off their concern looks and once again turned to stare out the window at Forks.

She notice that Edward wasn't driving as fast as he usually went, actually considering their normal standards of speed, he seemed to be going forty instead of the actual speed of eighty km an hour.

Alice also noticed how quiet everyone was in the car. Maybe she shouldn't have payed so much attention to her premonitions about the "unknown" girl.

But straight after thinking that she knew she would have regretted not at least checking it out. She got her premonitions for a reason and she wanted to know what this reason was, beside cause her and her family a great deal of pain.

_But maybe I should have come by myself and not have dragged everyone else along._ She thought as Forks High School drew into sight and Edward's finger gripped the steering wheel even tighter though his face was vacant of emotions, but then again that was normal now for Edward.

Rosalie looked snotty and irritated; she scowled when she saw Alice looking at her. Alice well knew that at this moment, Rosalie was blaming her for all their family's unhappiness. Her and the girl, Rosalie refused to say the name of.

Emmett looked, for once, uncomfortable and unsure of himself and those who where around. The feeling he was feeling could not be strangled or beaten out of him, it took time for it to leave on its own free will and this annoyed him to no end.

Jasper, seeing her looked back at him, smiled; his slow, soft smile that she loved so much and would die if she could not see it.

He was coping with this better then the rest of the family. She knew if she had tried to come here alone, he would have followed her and she knew so would have the rest of the family, if she hadn't asked for them to come, they would have, knowing or blind (as they were at the present moment) to her premonitions, they would have followed.

"Alright, who's up for a new and exciting day of learning?" Emmett yelled from the back seat of the car as he always yelled when they where starting a new school and like every time they laughed weakly and then groaned.

"Ok, everyone out." Edward said quietly. Alice cringed at the dead sound of his voice.

Oh, she was hurting him so much. She shouldn't have made him come!

She stood by the car, staring without seeing the school, straight ahead, bitting her lip. Then she saw it, no her! The image was so strong! The strongest of all her vision! Yet, wait, this wasn't a premonition… this…this was real.

She was here! Walking awkwardly toward the Front Office, in away that a new student did when they didn't know quite where to go on their first day.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Jasper asked her softly, worry written clearly on his face. The rest of her family had stopped and where staring at her too, with similar expressions, even Rosalie looked a little worried for her.

Alice gave herself a little shake.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Just taking a looked around, that's all." She reassured them, she knew she had fooled Emmett and Rosalie, but Jasper and Edward still watched her cautious, both of them glancing in the direction she had been staring in for so long.

The only way for them not to go totally suspicious on her was to just walk way; laughing, acting completely normal and then when they weren't looking slip away and find the "girl".

With her plan set, Alice put it into action. Once again she laughed off their worried expression and started to express loud interest about her upcoming class and desperate not to be late for it and bounce brightly off, like a pixies dancing on flowers instead of muddy, slopping grass.

Edward and Jasper glance at each, both knowing that Alice was keeping something from them and it was either really big or something that was small but had high chances of becoming huge.

The two made a silent agreement to keep an eye on the bounce, flighty girl, who could see the future.

_**Future!**_

The two vampire boys stared at each other uneasily, both wondering if Alice sudden demand to go to Forks wasn't triggered by something she saw. They both turned to stare once again in the direction that Alice been staring. Their eyes both taking in the FRONT OFFICE sign, though no one stood there now, someone new had and not to long ago.

Edward smelt a familiar scent come to him from that direction, but it was different, colder almost dead scent, but familiar and his mind went almost blank when the smell made his nostrils flare. For the life of him couldn't understand why the smell was familiar, for it, the smell, had almost lost its immediate kick.

He shrugged off the feeling and walked to class, following Jasper's quick footsteps with his slower ones.

He didn't want to be here! Yet that smell was intriguing him and he was desperate to find its source. And he would find it, he just need to wait and see.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, don't kill be because i didn't explain who _'Her'_ is. But I will.

Probably most of you will guess the plain obvious about who _'Her'_ is and her relation to the _'her'_ in the prologue.

See you next chapter, with _'Her'_. She will have a name, even though you smart people all know who she is and probably what she now is. yeah, anyway, see you again soon.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, here's chapter 2.

**Off-Note:** i reread the first chapter and realized that both Edward and Alice have a very short life expectency for Bella. 56 years have pasted since they left, but that doesn't mean Bella would be dead, she'd only be about 74 years old if she was still live human years. yes Bella is a vampire in this fic, how original of me. Maybe my Edward and Alice where thinking of when people live shorter lives, who knows.

Also, most of you will notice that some of the things that went about in My vamp Bella's first is similar to Stephenie Meyer's human Bella's first day. i did this on purpose so that i could do the whole Deja Vu thing. Just read and you'll understand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Character's or Themes in this Fic, Stephenie Meyer's does.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

**First Day**

I pulled up at Forks High School and felt a wave of familiarity about the place once again wash over me.

Feeling frustration bottle up inside me, I slammed my poor car's door shut as I got out of it into the cool, humid air around me and looked at my "_new_" school.

The high school was certainly smaller than the previous high schools I had gone to.

I wander in the direction I thought the front office to be.

I ignored the curious glances that where directed my way. I was used to them, so there was no point getting embarrassed by them, it would only make them stare more.

I finally spotted a sign that said Front Office on it and walked awkwardly towards it.

A cool, rippling feeling suddenly came over me and I shuddered, my head turn in the direction I felt the feeling had come.

A pair of bright golden eyes met my equally as gold ones.

A girl, my age, maybe older, I don't know, was staring at me with disbelief. She was shorter then me, by several inches. Her thick black hair was short and spiky. But it was really her golden eyes that fascinated me.

They where gold! How many people do you know, who have golden eyes?

Plus, she was a Vampire and the same sort as me, hence the golden eyes.

I realised there where more of them. Five of them all up; three males and another female plus her.

We kept up the staring contest up for several seconds, before two of the members of her group, two males, looked at her with worried expressions and after a moment the other two looked worried also.

The tiny Vampire girl laughed off their concern and started to bounce off towards one of the building, a huge dark haired boy and a golden hair girl following after her, but two, the first two to show concern for the tiny vamp, looked at each other then in my direction. Moving as quickly as I could, I walked into the front office, knowing that the two boys hadn't seen me.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy run threw me. Never had I seen such closeness within a Vampire Coven, not that I really know much about the relationships within covens. I had never been in one nor invited to join one.

Most Vampires keep away from me, which is fine by me cause I keep just as much away from them.

Inside, the room was brightly lit and warmer then I expected. The office was small, though. With a little waiting area with soft, but old cushion chairs, a big digital clock was beeping away on the far wall, almost hidden by the cabinets of trophies and awards that line up on three of the walls. The forth wall, well there was a long counter, cluttered with papers and stuff. There were three desks behind the counter and at one was a small, blonde, freckled face woman in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. She was dressed in a causal blue shirt with a logo printed on it that I didn't know. Suddenly I felt overdressed with my good jeans and pretty, but simple long sleeve blue shirt. I sighed; I could never get with the fashion.

The blonde woman looked up, startled from her paper work to find me standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked me, in what I guess was a professional voice, probably trying to cover up the fact that she hadn't realised I was standing there.

"I'm Isabella Masen." I informed her; she looked at me curiously but went about looking me up on the computer.

Isabella? I don't know why, but that name means a lot to me, though I prefer Bella, but that beside the point. Also when I was found after becoming a vampire that was what _he_ had called me.

"_Bella! What happen to you? What did they do to you?"_

I flinched as I heard his voice inside my head. I hear voices inside my head; actually I only hear two, both male and both very important to me and only one of them I have met in person.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. The blonde said brightly, once she had founded me on the enrolment list.

She happily went through my classes with me, highlighting the best ways to each one on the map and gave me a slip of paper that needed to be signed by all my new teachers.

Once we were done with all that she smiled at me and wished me good luck and hoped that I'd enjoy my living in Forks. Ha. But I smiled at her as sincerely as I could muster.

I put all the pieces of paper into my bag and with a wave goodbye to Blondie, I left, pulling the hood of my jacket up, over my head, hiding my face pretty much from view.

Once I had gotten around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was pained on the white square in the east corner.

My unneeded breaths of air came out in gasps. It's stupid, I, a blood-sucking Vampire was scared stiff of human kids, does that seem even the slightest bit logical to you?

The classroom was small. The class within the classroom was away too big for the room, everyone was crowed around desks that where meant for four but now sited six to eight people.

I hung my jacket up on one of the many hooks on the wall. I also notice that my deathly pale skin wouldn't stick out here much. I pulled a face, I was having yet another deja vu moment, but like the others I ignored it.

I walked up to the teacher, a small, red haired man, whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr Jackson, my new English teacher. Yeah, English first up; my impression on this place wasn't growing any brighter the dark storm clouds out side.

"Name?" he asked me as I came to stand in front of him, holding out the slip of paper with my name clearly in sight.

Though irritated I answered calmly. "Isabella Swa…Masen" I corrected myself quickly. Mr Jackson gave me an odd looked before directing me to a "spare" sit in the middle row.

As I walked to the sit, I frown in concentration. What had I almost said? _"Swa…?"_

I pulled a face and sat down, head low, feeling my shyness rise several more notches, as the people already sited at the table stared at me curiously. I heard a dark red haired girl whisper "She's so pale!"

"Yeah, but no more paler then the other newbie's." muttered her neighbour.

"Maybe their related." Whispered another girl, with wild curly dark hair.

"Nah," said the girl sitting beside her, who looked like her twin, "they came a week apart; no way, they could be related. Plus aren't they all adopt and fostered and stuff."

"I don't get that, they all have golden eyes." Complain her twin.

"Contact lenses, maybe." Her twin calmly replied.

"She has sort of golden eyes." The other twin argued, only to be shushed by the rest of the table.

I kept my head down as the class went by. I was asked no questions and I didn't put my hand up to answer any.

And that was pretty much how my morning of classes went. I knew right away in English that I was going to be bored stiff with all the books we were going to read, since I had already read all of them, but it was also a comfort, since I wouldn't be behind.

After English, as I was trying to find my next class a boy with a mouth full of braces came up to me.

"You're Isabella Masen, aren't you?" he looked like a geek, a computer geek with the round; thick glasses, but a helpful one, which was the point.

"Bella." I corrected. Why was I getting déjà vu galore today?

I noticed nearly every in my English class was staring at us and I let my head fall.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, trying to make me looked him in the face. He wanted to see my pretty, strange eyes. I pulled a face in my hood, before lifting my head to stare at him. He looked like some had just hit him over the head with a baseball bat, when I looked him fully in the face.

I looked in my bag at my class schedule. "Um, Senior Science, with Mr Griffiths, in building six."

_Gosh, I'm not that interesting! Look somewhere else. _I thought, for everyone was still looking at us.

"I'm in building four, I could show you the way." He said eagerly, I rolled my eyes, but to him I smiled at him.

"I'm Andrew." He said as if he had only just remembered his own name.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling tentatively.

"So where were you before you came here?" he asked, trying to build a conversation, I notice that we had quite an audience.

"Um, Phoenix." I mumbled without thinking. Then I stopped, _wait a minute I have never been to Phoenix in my life! Why in the world did I say I came from there? Though I do love the sun._

Andrew didn't seem to notice my silent battle and continued with the conversation, though what good it would do, I had no idea.

"Different from here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's sunny." I grumbled.

"No rain?"

"Nope."

"You don't look tanned." He said looking at my exposed pale skin.

"I'm part albino." I joked without humour.

He grinned slightly and led me back around the cafeteria, past what I guessed was the gym (shudder) then stopped in front of the building I needed to go into.

"Thanks" I said, smiling at him and watch in amusement as his face went slightly red.

"Yeah, well, good luck." He said before he gave me a friendly wave and ran back out into the rain.

The next class followed in the similar fashion as the first, once again I was left alone when it came to picking the victim for the next question nor did I try to answer any.

After two more classes I began to recognize people, though their names slipped my mind the moment I was told them.

The twins who had been in my English class and my Senior Science class walked me to the cafeteria for lunch.

They where tiny, even to me and I'm five feet four inches. They also had the curliest hair I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't remember their names, I wasn't even sure if I had even been told them, they had the attitude that everyone in the school was meant to know who they where even if you didn't.

But I didn't hold that against them, they where friendly enough, chattering away about different teachers and which ones to look out for, as well students. I didn't bother trying to keep up with them, I just let them go and I guessed that was just best.

The three of us sat down at a very crowded table in the middle of the cafeteria, in view of everyone. The twins introduced me to everyone at the table and like with the students I recognized in my classes their names slipped my mind almost as immediately after I was told them.

The group seemed impressed by how easily the twins could speak to me, though really I didn't say much back, but still they where impressed.

Once everyone at the table had settled back into their normal lunch time routine, I looked around the cafeteria, searching. And after, only a moment of searching I found the ones I was looking for.

They were sitting, together, in the far corner of the cafeteria, taking no heed in what was going on around them, just focused upon themselves. Well, maybe not all of them. The dark, spiky hair vamp girl was looking around the cafeteria, like me, searching, for…well I guess me, like I had been searching for her.

And now she found me.

Her and my eyes locked for a moment and a silent message went between us. We needed to talk and to talk alone.

Then we both looked away from each other and back at our groups.

But even looking away for a moment was a fight. I didn't see many of my kind, especially not in a school. And so many of them too, in almost perfect harmony with each other. I gathered that they must have been old, older then me probably, to be able to be so comfortable with each other.

I glanced back at the group and notice that one of the boys was staring at me; he had bronze like hair and seemed to be more lanky and less bulking then the other two boys. Also he had been one of the ones who had shown the most concern for pixie girl.

Our eyes met and he immediately looked away. I felt a sudden strange desire to walk up to him and yell at him, for god knows what reason. But I felt really mad that he had looked away from me. The jerk!

I leant over the table, my arms crossed on the table and my chin resting on them. No one took any heed in the fact that I ate none of my lunch.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Alice was doing it again, fidgeting and looking about as if she really _was_ looking for someone. It was frustrating as hell, not knowing what was bothering her so.

Plus all the knowing thoughts from the children all worked up about the "new girl". Well I guess for them six new students in two weeks was big, but still it was pathetic.

And the imagers of the new girl wasn't putting me in an any better mood. For though I could see her in the minds of the children (mainly males), I couldn't see her clearly, her face was a total blur. This has never happen to me before; to not see a picture clearly even when I am seeing it in so many, young minds, but that is the truth. I couldn't see this girl's face.

Alice looked around the cafeteria again, still searching. I'd probed elbow on to the table and leant my chin on it, watching her survey the room.

Then she froze, no one else notice, but I did, I had nothing else to do, so I noticed.

She was staring at the large, over crowded table in the centre of the room; I tilted my head ever so slightly to look at what exactly Alice was looking at. A girl, sitting at the end of the over crowded, centre table was staring at Alice.

I felt excitement go off in Alice's head and then she looked away as did the girl.

Alice didn't look back at the girl or at me; she kept her eyes focused on the opposite wall, not paying the slightest attention to anyone else. She was hatching a plan, I just knew it.

I looked back at the girl and found she was looking too and I realised what she was.

She was like us. A vampire! A vegetarian vampire!

I was a little surprised that I didn't recognize her. I thought I knew all of us who where vegetarian, but apparently not.

I open up my mind to sift threw her thoughts, to find out exactly who she was, how old she was in both human and vampire years. And what Alice's great interest in her was, I guessed that this girl had some part to play in Alice's sudden desire to return to Forks.

Nothing.

I could read nothing from her. Nothing at all. It was like I had hit a wall, an impenetrable wall.

I had never had this happen to me either.

Wait… yes I had. My stomach tighten and my anger at myself rose. I had never been able to read _her_ mind.

I looked away from the girl, who looked far to much like _her _to my liking.

I closed my eyes and pinched my nose as I always did to try and calm myself down, but even doing this didn't stop the memories of her from coming back to me. Her smile, her scent; the face she pulled when she was being forced into going shopping with Alice, the feeling of how she felt in my arms

I got up from the table ignoring the startled looks from the rest of my family; I left the cafeteria as fast as I could without raising any suspicion.

* * *

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

It was after school and I was waiting, nervously under the shade of a very big, green tree, growing next to the students' car park.

I fidgeted unhappily, though I had been longing for this moment, ever since lunch time, I now dreaded it.

No one noticed me hiding in the shadows of the tree as they walked to their cars, happy to finally be able to go home, or shopping or whatever they where all planning to do.

"I can't believe it."

I jumped and spun around, almost tripping over my feet as I did so. The tiny vamp girl was staring at me, once again disbelieve took up most of her facial expression, but I could see horror in her face too.

Then she hugged me.

I didn't see that coming!

She hugged me tightly, as if she refused to let me go.

"Why didn't you come and try to find us?" she demanded hotly, once she realised me from her death grip.

I stared her blankly.

"What do you mean? Why didn't I come looking for you?" I asked, brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face and stared at her confused.

A hurt look flashed across her face.

"I know he hurt you, in leaving you and all, but you didn't have to go threw this alone, you know, we could have helped." She grumbled at me.

I was still confused. Who had hurt me? And how? Was he the one who bit me? No, it didn't sound like she was talking about my change, plus she had asked me why I hadn't come looking for them.

"And who changed you?" She added, her face scowling now. Bingo, _he_ who hurt me, didn't hurt me that way.

"I don't know." I said simply. Her scowl fade and sadness replaced it.

"You don't know who changed you?" she asked gently. I nodded my head.

"Well, that won't do." She said, suddenly sounding brisk and business like.

"We'll go back to the house and sort it out there. Wow, everyone's going to be over the moon to see you, especially Edward." She was practically bouncing now.

"What's the matter?" She asked, suddenly taking in my face. I gulped nervously.

"I…I'm sorry, but…I…. I don't know who you are." I stammered.

The looked that went across her face was heart breaking. She looked as if I had hit her and told her I hated her guts and never wanted to see her again.

"You don't know who I am." She whispered the pain evident in her voice. I nodded miserably

She bit her lip, as if to hold back tears, that she and I both knew could never fall, but still she looked close to letting them.

"I'm Alice." She whispered and took my hand gently. She looked up at me hopeful. Nothing.

No sudden flashes of memories streaming in front of my face!

Just nothing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again and started to pull away, but she didn't realise my hand from her iron grip.

"No you're not going anywhere." She said, sounding far more like she had been earlier, just without the bounce.

"Where do you live?" she asked and without much thought, I told her.

"Alright then let's go." She said and we did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** rather long chapter, sorry. 

Also sorry about Edward, about if he seemed like a total ass. No matter how i wrote his part in this chapter, i couldn't make him seem more like him. It almost got to the point where I was thinking of removing Edwards bit from this chapter, but i wanted him in here, grumbling and all. But I hope he wasn't to bad and too out of character for people. I just tried to discribe in here as a guy, whose very down and has been for a while, 56 years, i wonder why, so yeah. Next time he comes up he'll just be really, really depressed. Why? you'll find out soon, hopefully next chapter, (whisper: i haven't written it yet, HOME WORK rather **_HARD_**!!!!)

See ya next chapter

Please reveiw!


	4. The Power of Knowledge is Dangerous

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hi Everyone, i hope your already for a long, a little bit confusing chapter. 

I'm rather proud of it cause i wrote from Carlisle part all the way to the end tonight. I hope everyone gets, the news articles in this chapter and i hope they sound like a news paper article too.

The first part of Carlisle part is, i admit, confusing, but it will be explained in later chapters.

Ok, i hope all the characters are in character, i really tried my best, but you know sometimes even when you try, they not always quite the way their suppose to be.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

**The Power of Knowledge is Dangerous**

Alice stared around my apartment, sceptical. When she saw the size of my wardrobe and what was inside my wardrobe she nearly fainted, which isn't possible for us but you get the picture.

"Ok, you need to move in with us and soon." She declared, once she had done a full circuit of my one bedroom, living/ dining room/kitchen and bathroom apartment.

"I don't know you." I complained weakly, though I couldn't help but laugh at how bossy she was and how out of place she was in my apartment.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You do to so know me, we met this afternoon and we met over fifty-six years ago." She said, still absorbing my lack of memory of my past. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't remember." I reminded her. She pulled a face.

"How can you not remember me!" she demanded, spinning on her heels to face me fully, her one of her white slender fingers jabbing her chest.

"I was wondering the same thing. Somehow I think you're an impossible person to forget." I grumbled firmly and she laughed.

"But _you_ forgot me." She wailed once she had stopped laughing,

"I'm sorry." I wailed back.

"But," she said and suddenly she was all bright and cheerful. God, I was never going to get this girl's mood swings. "I can think of something that will make you remember." She smiled at me. I took a wary step back. What sort of torture was she going to use on me, to get me to remember her."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"SHOPPING." She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly, I was worried that I might lose my lounge room floor after she didn't stop bouncing after ten seconds. I groaned.

"Shopping." I moaned. Shopping; the worst sort of torture.

"Shopping." She said far more calmly (and quietly), I sighed, I knew there was going to be no way to get out of this. And if I tried Alice would hunt me down.

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

"_They are unique. They are unlike any other vampires to ever walk this Earth."_

"_Oh really, and why is that?"_

"_Their abilities make them… special."_

"_And their abilities are?"_

"_Those of which some vampires may possess but at a much grander scale."_

"_They will be powerful?"_

"_Very much so."_

"_Can they be controlled?"_

"_Of cause! They will be the perfect soldiers"_

"_Have any gotten away?"_

"_Sadly, yes, one, many, many years ago, but that child is most likely dead and will pay no threat to us."_

"_Why, did that one get away?"_

"_I was interrupted."_

"_By?"_

"_Ah, well, Werewolves."_

"_Werewolves?"_

"_I barely escaped with my life and the child was only at her second day, there was no way she could have survived such an attack from those creatures."_

"_Very well then, continue but we will expect regular reports and if…"_

"_I understand perfectly well. I promise you this war, with these vampires, we can surely not lose."_

"_We should hope not."_

Carlisle stared at his computer scene with little interest. He wasn't sure why he remembered that meeting at Volterra. It was irreverent to what he was doing now, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. About what Rodriguez was doing or what he was planing to do.

He scowled at the screen. He hadn't known until three years ago about the special army that was being built for the Volturi. The army, apparently, had been around for many years, almost fifty seven years. That had surprised him; he had had no idea about them and when he had told his family about them, they were equally as surprised to hear about them, especially Jasper, who had never heard of such an army, such as the one Rodriguez had built and was still building, though apparently the new members were kept separated, though according to Rodriguez the young ones had no interest in fighting each other and their hunger was not as great or as dangerous as for others.

But how was that possible, Carlisle wasn't sure, but he would certainly like to meet one of these "unique" vampires. He probably would, one day, maybe close, maybe far, he didn't know.

He looked up from his computer screen when he heard the slamming of the front door.

Pushing up and away from his desk, he went downstairs to welcome his children home.

Upon seeing his father, Edward frowned at him and wondered why his father was thinking of Rodriguez.

Carlisle shrugged at his son searching look, then frown slightly.

"Where's is Alice?" he asked.

"No idea, she just disappeared after school." Emmett said. Carlisle glanced at Edward and Jasper, both looked irritated but not overly worried.

"I'm going to my room." Edward said suddenly and without waiting for an answer he stalked up stairs to his room. They all flinched as he slammed his door.

"Wow, and I thought he couldn't possibly get into any worse of a mood." Emmett commented, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"How is he doing?" Carlisle asked his son. Jasper glanced at him.

"Imagine you're being torn to pieces, burned and stabbed all at the same time and you might come close to what he's feeling." Jasper sighed. Carlisle knew that at this moment Jasper hated his talent; for once his gift of calming emotions didn't work. No matter how much Jasper tried to calm his brother's emotions down, nothing seemed to be able to tame the terrible pain that was forever within Edward. It was hard for Edward to control his temper which meant he stayed far away from his family often. Carlisle and Esme were both grateful that he was staying for so long with them this time and that he had actually come to Forks with them.

"God, I wish he'd just get over her already! We haven't seen her in, oh, fifty six years and he's still sulking." Rosalie snapped angrily, the three vampires flinched.

"You have no idea how he feels." Jasper snarled at her. He was so sick of Rosalie and her complaining about Edward and his feeling.

His shoulders fell, it was all his fault that Edward was feeling this way, if he hadn't attacked her, Edward would be happy and maybe she'd even be here with them, making them all happy in different ways. And he ruined everything. For everyone. For Edward. For Bella. And for Alice.

He groaned, how much did Alice mourn for her friend. Alice had been almost as depressed as Edward, but lately she had been able to pull herself out of her depressed state.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Though it didn't take away his guilt, Jasper smiled weakly back, before returning to pounder how best to murder his little wife for making him feel as if the world was crashing around him and to feel close to what Edward was feeling

* * *

_**Edward**_

He had to do it sometime. He needed to know! He needed to know how she was, if she was even alive. If she had gotten married, maybe to that Damn Mike (nah, he wasn't her type) maybe Jacob, (they seemed to have something between them) and if she had had children and grandchildren and great grandchildren.

He sat in front of his computer in his room. His fingers posed of the keyboard, his eyes on the screen before he gently typed her name in the Search engine.

_Isabella Swan (Forks)_

He ran the down the list of chooses, trying to find something that sounded even remotely like something to do with her.

On the second page his eyes found a link that made his un-beating heart grow tight within his chest.

_Missing Police Chief's Daughter_

With quivering fingers he used the mouse to touch the link, closing his eyes and pinching his nose between his fingers before he read the article.

**Police ****Chief's Daughter Missing**

**Charlie Swan, Police Chief of Forks police station, eighteen year old daughter, Isabella Swan has disappeared.**

**Apparently, according to Chief Swan, this is not the first time his daughter has gone missing, but the other time she was found shortly after being reported missing, by twenty year old, Sam Uley, in the woods just behind the Swan's house, in September last year. It was hoped that she would once again be found as she had the previous time, but sadly this has not been the case.**

**Rumours have been going around that the eighteen year old, who has been known to wander off on her, in woods and such, has fallen victim to the Bear that has already taken many lives in the Forks area. Despite the most likely scenario that the girl has fallen victim to the Bear, Chief Swan, still hopes to find at least her or at least her remains, as they had with the other victims, but so far there has been no sign of ever finding Isabella Swan's body.**

**However the confliction and his grief, Chief Swan says he will continue searching for the Bear and stop it from killing anymore people, though he has voice doubts that the "Bear" is really a bear, for apparently, his missing Daughter actually saw the creature or creatures on one of her "walks" in the woods and said they were more wolf like then bear, but since there are no other evidence or eye witness that have said anything about wolfs, the police and rangers will continue hunting for the Bear and hopefully find the missing girl.**

**Though it does not look hopeful. Isabella Swan has apparently been fighting against strong Depression for quite a number of mouths. Though her father says she was improving over the last couple of mouths, there were times; he admits she would, relapse back into what he and others called her Zombie state. It is possible the girl depression over took her and she consider suicide, but there is also no prove of that and Chief Swan snapped that his daughters depression had never gone anywhere near suicide attempts, and once again empathised that his daughter had been improving over the last couple of mouths, with the help of a family friend, who as Chief Swan stated, help put her back together again and gave her a reason to smile. He was her sun; Chief Swan quoted, almost smiling before falling grim once more.**

**It is still unknown what exactly happen to the girl but the search for her and the Bear are still going strong.**

Edward flicked down to the next article that had some reference to Bella. He skimmed the first couple of paragraphs before he found what he was looking for.

**The search for missing, eighteen year old Isabella Swan has been called off. Though her remains have not been found as of yet, the chances of the girl still being alive after a mouth of being out in the wilderness with a Bear are slim. Though the Rangers and Police will continue keeping an eye out for the girl, they have little hope of finding her remains.**

**Chief Swan, Isabella's father has publicly announced that he believes his daughter to be dead, though he also says he will not stopping looking for any clues as to how his daughter met her sad fate and is determine to find her remains.**

**With another victim proclaimed dead, by the claws and jaws of this bear, people are more desperate then ever to bring this creature down, before it can take anymore lives, though strangely, the last victim to be known to be attack was actually Isabella Swan. No more attacks have taken place since the girl's disappearance; this however has not weakened the fire of revenge in the Forks community. **

**The search for the Bear will continue despite the fact it has not killed for over a mouth….**

Edward couldn't read anymore. He was surprised that he had made it that far threw the articles.

She was dead! It had said she was most likely dead!

Eighteen! She had died at eighteen! Not even a year had passed since he and his family had left and she had died within it.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Why hadn't Alice seen this? Why? Why? WHY?

She was suppose to be safe. She was suppose to be happy, to finish school, get a job, maybe move somewhere sunny, get married, have children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. And die happy and loved and with a soul.

But she hadn't, she had been alone and feeling unloved when she died, all alone, meeting her fate at the jaws of a Bear.

He rocked back and forth in his chair, he couldn't breathe, think, do nothing. Nothing but feel the terrible pain inside of him, killing him.

Oh, but just let it, let it kill him. He wanted to die. He wanted to _so_ badly.

But how? His was a Vampire and they weren't easy to kill, except for a couple of ways and he was sure that Jasper nor Emmett not Carlisle nor anyone would help him do any other them.

But there might be a family that might. He closed his eyes and remembered a conversation that he had had a life time ago with her.

"_Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi,"_ he had told her calmly_. "Not unless you want to die – or whatever it is we do."_

He remembered so clearly her pale face going from anger to horror. She had grabbed his face between her hands and had held it tightly between them and had said.

"_You must never, never, never, thing of anything like that again!" she had said. "No matter what might ever happen to me, you are not allowed to hurt yourself!"_

He frowned at that. Burt how could she possible think he could live with the knowledge that she was no longer walking on the earth with him, even if it wasn't beside him but on the other side of the world. The only thing that had stopped him from going to the Volturi sooner was the knowledge, well, what he had thought to be the knowledge that she was still breathing, living in the world. But he had been wrong. She was dead and had been for fifty six years and he had been living without a purpose.

Well for no longer!

Moving as quickly and quietly, he crossed his room and grabbed his wallet and a jacket, pulling it on.

Writing a quick, squally note to his family about what he had found out and what he was planning to do, pleading with them not to come and stop him or they have a very, very angry vampire on their hands and that he would kill every human in sight if they tried to stop him and until they let him go threw with his plan.

He thought it would be a high bet, that his family wouldn't find the note until at least late the next morning, which would be fine since he'd be long gone by then.

Moving quickly, he open his window and he was about to jump when he remember his sister's gift. Would she know now that he was planing and be ready to jump the moment he leaped out his window.

He scowled for the second time that night he cursed his sister's gift and hated it with all of what was left of his breaking, grieving heart.

Oh screw it, if she saw what he was doing, fine, she'd never be able to catch him or stop him from what he was planning to do.

Nothing would stop him. Nothing.

He leaped out his window and ran into the night, without looking back.

* * *

_**Alice**__** Point of View**_

I bounced home. I was happy! Really, really Happy! Bella was alive and a vampire. So ok, she doesn't remember me, well much of me, but that'll change, I just need to take her shopping a couple of times and she remember everything! You'll see.

"I'm Home!" I squealed as I bounced threw the front. The moment enter I was bombard by Jasper, demanding to know where the hell I had been. He's such a sweetie, worrying about me when I had been gone only six hours, I would have been gone long if I hadn't remembered that Jasper was such a worry wart.

"I was just talking to a friend." I explained once everyone had gathered around. Well, nearly everyone, Edward wasn't there, but that's normal these days, he's most likely up in his room, sulking. _But he won't be sulking for much longer_, I thought grinning to myself.

"A friend?" "

"Yep, she's vampire. A vegetarian one." I added quickly, seeing the startled looks of my family.

"well, that's wonderful." Esme said, truly happy, probably the only one who was, besides me, but I had a good reason to be.

"yeah it is. Ok, hold questions til later, ok, I need to talk to Edward for a moment." I said, already up the stairs before anyone could protest or do anything really.

"Edward." I sang as I banged on his door. No answered. This is normal, Edward rarely answers his door after the first knock. He thinks if he doesn't answer it after the first couple of knocks we'll give up. Normally we do, but not tonight.

I continued to knock loudly, still singing his name, but still no answer, no angry voice telling me to get lost.

No.

No nothing!

Now I was starting to worry. Without much consideration for the door, kicked it down with one kick.

He wasn't there!

His window was open and his computer was on, but he wasn't there.

I walked to his computer to check out what he had been looked at. My heart sunk, then plummeted to my toes.

He thought she was dead!

Well she is!

But she isn't gone forever dead!

My eyes caught sight of a note with Edward's pretty, but this time snarly writing on it. I began to feel ill, and the illness only grew stronger as I saw Edward walking towards the Volturi asking to die!

"JASPER! ESME! CARLISLE! ROSALIE! EMMETT!" I screamed, clenching the note tightly in my hand as I sprinted out of Edward's room, down the stairs.

"WHAT!" several voices screamed back at me as I sprinted passed them as I ran out the front door, throwing the note back to them as I went.

If Edward was going to die because he thought Bella was dead, then there was no way we could stop him except for us to bring Bella to him to prove that she wasn't.

I ran to Forks, forgetting all about our rules of pretending to be human, only caring to get to Bella as quickly as possible so that we could get to Edward as quickly as possible.

I came to her apartment block about five minutes after reading the note.

"BELLA"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please do not kill me, about the cliff-hanger! But it was the only way i could end this, without going off again, hundred mile an hour. So Edward's off to get himself killed by the Volturi because he thinks Bella's dead. Well she is, but she isn't. Alice is going to have to try and convice Bella to help save him in the next chapter, which is a pretty big ask, but does anyone think she'll say, "No she won't help save him"?

Now if only the he had waited maybe til morning then he wouldn't have to worry about killing himself with the Volturi's help, he could go beat himself up about Bella being a Vampire with a really bad case of anmesia and figure out how to get her to remember her, which is if you ask me is a far more productive use of his time then going off to Italy to get himself killed.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it would be very nice for a couple reviews about it, cause i'm really pushing myself with school work and home work and home life to get these updates up. Oh home-schooling how I miss you.

See things are beginning to move, the peddle has fallen and the avolanch has begun!

Anyway, see you again soon.

Bye


	5. Decisions

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, chapter 4, the only reason this is up so quickly, is because i'm home from school, sick with a cold and sore throat, so i can't talk.

Thank you to all my lovely, wonderful reviews, i love reading them, they make me laugh and I hope LionsLamb doesn't think me too much of a Sadist. Once again thank you all for your lovely reviews.

Ok, a lot of you (if you've read New Moon, which I'm guessing most to you have and if you haven't read it now, or be prepared for some line spoilers) anyway, those who know New Moon, probably will recognise some of the conversation between Alice and Bella, from **Chapter 19. Race**, i used a bit of their conversation, but i changed it around and stuff, so that it is in my wording, but still

**Disclaimer:** the characters and themes in this chapter and fic, do not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer.

Also there is a line from Edward, from Twilight.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Decisions**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to save him?" I asked her. Alice blinked at me as if I had just blurted out something totally absurd.

Five minutes ago Alice came, pounding to my door and when I had let her in she had gone off a hundred mile an hour about one of her brother's going to Italy to commit suicide and we had to save him. Or more like, _I_ had to save him.

"Because he's the love of your life." She said, her eyes darting frantically to the door.

"Was the love of my life, maybe." I said, turning away from her.

"What's that's suppose to mean." She demanded, suddenly in front of me again. I scowled I hated being cornered like this.

"I mean that, if this guy loved me so damn much, why did he leave me and tell me he didn't love?" I snarled at her. A forgotten hole in my heart suddenly open and I found it was huge and filled to the brim with grief and sadness that I hadn't known was there, started to flow threw me at an amazing rate.

I was pleased to see Alice was speechless for once. She really didn't know what to say to that.

"He thought it was the right thing to do at the time." She stammered

"The thing for who?" I snarled. She glared at me and I glared right on back and we did so for the next couple of seconds.

"He's going to die soon if we don't get moving." She hissed angrily.

"Why should I care?" I hissed back.

"Because he thinks your dead! He's committing suicide because he can't live without you."

"Well, he seems to have been doing fine living without me for the last fifty six years. Why the sudden leap to killing himself now?" I demanded.

"He thought you were still alive and happy, married and with kids and all that crap." She snapped. "He only found out tonight that you had, well, that you "died", tonight. He didn't know before now, cause he wanted to give you a chance at a normal life."

"Well, that worked out just great didn't it." I grumbled more to myself then at her.

She scowled at me for a moment then her face cleared.

"Bella, what's the last name you enrolled in with?" she asked me out of the blue. I blinked at her a couple of times.

"What?"

"What was the last name you enrolled with?" she repented.

"Ah… Masen. Why?" I asked cautiously. She grinned happily at me.

"Masen, is Edward's last name when he was human." She giggled in glee. I scowled at her, though my silent heart gave a tug on its chords.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I demanded; determine not to look at her ever again.

"You still love him, unconsciously maybe, but still, you still love him." She squealed, dodging the cushions off the couch that I threw at her.

"You do realise how much I hate you right now, don't you?" I asked her. She just smiled sweetly up at me. Then she looked thoughtful once more.

"What if I asked you to help me save him, not because of love, but because he's saved you before, actually he's saved you a couple of times and that was before you two even got evolved with each other and he didn't even have to."

I looked at her now, fully in the eye. Oh great, I was apparently still in a life debt with my so called Ex's, that was just brilliant.

"He stopped you from becoming a vampire the first time you where bitted." She said seriously. I stared at her, confused. I had been bitten before?

"Your hand, the crescent scar on it. You were bitten by a vampire, who he and the others killed by the way, and then Edward drank all the poison out of you. He didn't kill you when he was doing it, he loved you too much to kill you even though a part of him was dieing to drink you dry."

I sighed, I couldn't win. I didn't want to go! I wanted to! This guy, Edward, was going to die because of me, because he thought I was dead. I didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain to Alice or the rest of her family and if saving Edward helped them remain happy, then fine, so be it.

"Ok, fine, I'll help." I sighed, Alice flung her arms around me, hugging me fiercely, crying 'thank you, thank you" over and over again.

"Ok, ok, don't we need to go?" I asked and she immediately let go of me.

I grabbed a dark, long hooded jacket and pulled it on, the hood falling over my face, almost totally blocking it from sight.

"Let's go." I said and she grabbed my wrist, pulling at of my apartment, barely giving me time to lock my door.

Then we were running in the night, for the airport.

Well, it's my first day of School today and it looks like I'm going to be missing my second day because I and a vamp girl I barely know, but she says she knows me, are off flying to Italy, to save a guy, who was and is suppose to be the love of my life, who has gone to commit suicide because he thinks I'm dead.

I wonder if this is a sign as to what is to come of my living in Forks.

* * *

It was amazing, that even though we ran full speed to the airport we still only had minutes to spare. And then sitting on a plane with nothing to do, when you know you're on a clock that you don't know the time limit to. It's all very frustrating. 

The plane rolled lazily from the gate, increasing in speed with gradual steadiness that tortured me.

As soon as we were in the air, Alice's phone rang and she answered it swiftly after the first ring as if she knew exactly who was on the other line. She probably did, I was still warped by the idea that Alice could see the future, it was so cool, but also rather scary, considering what she is seeing at the moment. She told me about her talent in our long talk back at my apartment before things started going haywire.

It took me a moment to realise that she was talking to the love of her life or existence, Jasper, the tall blond, silent vampire I had seen at school today. I glanced at my watch; 1.30am.

Ok, I'd seen him at school yesterday.

I listen carefully to what she was telling Jasper over the phone.

"I can't tell for sure what he is planning; he keeps changing his mind, so I keep seeing him do different things… A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car above his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them for what they really are – he knows that's the fastest way to force them into…"

"No, you can't." she breathed angrily into the phone. "Tell Emmett no… I don't care… go after him and Rosalie then and bring them back and tell them to wait… Why? Think about it Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he'll do? He'll act faster and more drastic… why am I going?... I'm not alone, Jasper… agh, its hard to explain, just please know I am doing what must be done, we know what we're doing… yes, _we_! There is a we, I told you I'm not doing this alone. I can't, even if he sees me alone it won't stop him… but we might have a chance if I bring this…um friend along, maybe seeing her will spur him out of what he's planing to do….never mind who she is, just know we're doing everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't looking good, even with her, there is still a high chance that this isn't going to work."

She gave a sigh, then let out a soft laugh and her eyes suddenly had a loving look within them.

"I have thought of that…Yes, I… we promise." Her voice once more became pleading. "Please, don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out… and I love you."

She hung up and leaned back heavily in her seat with her eyes squeezed shut. "I hate lying to him."

"I guess you got the jest of it?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning her head to face me, I nodded.

"The others can't come because most likely if Edward sees any of you, he'll do something drastic, that'll get him killed on the spot before you guys can stop him. But you think that if he sees me he won't do anything and maybe come to his senses?" I asked, she nodded her head calmly.

"Wow, no pressure, just your whole family's happiness hanging over my head if I stuff this up." I sighed.

"Wait, couldn't Edward hear you though?" I asked. "Couldn't you just start thinking as soon as we get there until he gets the message that I'm alive, just a vamp? Wouldn't he just know from hearing your thoughts?"

She shook her head.

"Even if you weren't alive" I pulled a face, but she ignored it and continued. "And if he was actually listening, I would lie and say that you were alive human or vamp, I would still lie to get close to him." Once she saw my confused look, she explained. "You can lie with your thoughts. If you were dead, I would still try and stop him with me thinking 'she's alive, she's alive' as hard as I possible could. But the problem with that is that he knows that I and well all of us would do that."

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at the seat in front of me in frustration.

I gave myself a shake, trying to rid myself of frustration.

"What did you mean, about hating to lie to Jasper?" I asked, hoping this would distract me from my own unpleasant thoughts.

She smiled at me a grim smile. "I promised him I would get out before they killed me, too. It's not something I can guarantee, really – not by a long shot."

"You mean the Volturi when you said 'they' didn't you?"

She stared at me in surprised for a moment, startled by the fact I actually knew about them.

"You know them?" she asked quietly, I shook my head.

"I've never met them, never been to Italy before." I whispered back. "But I've heard about them from my wandering around, from other vampires that didn't care if I over heard them talking. All I know really is that they are a really, really old, powerful family – sort of like the royal family for vampires. And that you don't antagonize them unless you want to…die." I gulped at the last word; it was surprisingly hard to choke out.

"The Voturi has grown somewhat from what it use to be, though no ones quite sure how many their are now, cause no one has seen them all together at once, but apparently its now quite a large family, all of them with certain gifts, that I think is the only way to get into their group. That and age, I guess." She shrugged, I realised she didn't know nor did she care to know what the rules of their family, just as long as she could get her own brother back, she didn't want a bar of them. And I think she's afraid of them and from what I had heard of them, she was within good reason to be.

Alice had her eyes closed for so long, anyone would have thought she was asleep, but I knew she was watching the future and the courses of action that was altering it and such.

After a time, I was getting thoroughly bored so I turned back to her, watching her face for any clues of what she might be seeing. Now telepathy would be uses, sadly that wasn't my talent.

My talent, I sighed why hadn't I bothered to use it, it could have saved me a whole lot of trouble, but now I couldn't use it, cause I didn't want to let Alice down. I wonder vaguely if I should tell her what my talents where, but before I could think up away to bring the topic up, Alice open her eyes and I suddenly realised how dark they where, she hadn't eaten in awhile. Come to think of it, when was the last time I had fed?

"What's wrong?' I asked her, her eyes truly did look dark in the dim light from the reading light above our heads.

"Nothing is wrong." She said smiling somewhat triumphantly. "It's right. They've decided to tell him no, they want him to join them instead." She frowned at the last bit, but that didn't stop the fierce gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Why do they want him to join them?" I asked nervously. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Because of his talent, they think it will be useful to them, so they want him to take a place among them."

"Somehow I don't see him agree to that." I said. She laughed softly.

"No, I can't see him agreeing either, he'll probably decline before any other even have a chance to open their mouth and it will probably be very colourful." She grinned at the thought of that. "But this is good news; they aren't willing to destroy him – 'wasteful is the word Aro going to uses." She said gleefully.

"Who's Aro?" I asked, frowning trying to remember where I had heard the name before. I suddenly saw a painting in my mind, a painting of comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on balcony looking, calmly down at whatever mayhem was going on below them. I immediately crossed off the golden hair man from being actually part of the group. I shuddered at the memory of the painting. But where had it come from? I couldn't remember seeing that painting before.

Suddenly a soft velvet voice linked into my mind.

"_Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods,"_ the voice chuckled. _"Aro, Marcus, Caius."_ A long white finger indicated which was which on the painting in my mind, two black-haired, one snowy-white. _"Night-time patrons of the arts."_

"Night-time patrons of the arts." I whispered. Alice shot me an odd look, but I ignored and she went back into her sleeping state.

After another hour of boredom and fidgeting on my part, Alice came to once more, her eyes frantic.

"What?" I hissed at her, since she was now staring stubbornly out the window.

"He's decided to keep it simple, even though they've told him no, he's still going to go threw with his plans." She hissed angrily.

"Which are now what?" I demanded.

"He's just going to walk out into the sun."

I blinked at her. He was just going to walk out into the sun that was it? Big deal.

"What's so bad about that? I asked her. She stared at me as if I was insane.

"We glow in sunlight, shimmering diamonds."

I thought for I moment.

"Well, I don't." I said simply.

"You what?"

"I don't glow when I go out in sun light."

Alice stared at me in amazement, I knew she was dieing to know why and how I didn't glow but she pushed all her questions to the side and we went back to the matter at hand.

"He wants to be melodramatic. Big crowd, as big a audience he can get so he's going to choose the main plaza, probably under the clock tower. There are high walls there. He'll wait until the sun is exactly overhead.

"So in other words we have until noon." I said, bouncing in my seat, desperate to get off the damn plane and get moving. Alice nodded.

"If he sticks to this plan and if we're really lucky."

The pilot came on to the intercom then, announcing, first in French, then in English, our imminent landing. The seat belt light went on.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?"

"Depends how fast you're willing to drive… Bella?"

"Yes."

"How strongly are you opposed to a grand theft auto?"

I open my mouth then closed. I was all against theft normally, but it so wasn't the time to think about what was right and what was wrong.

* * *

"Wow, you can sure pick your cars." I complained at her, about an hour later after we had left and airport and 'borrowed" a bright yellow Porsche as we sped down the highway, away from the city of Florence, with the Tuscan landscape flash past the window with absurd speed. 

"What's the date day?" She asked ignoring my dig at her. I thought for a moment thought I was still annoyed at her for picking such a conspicuous car

"Err, the nineteenth. Why?"

"Ah, that explains the festival and flags and such. Plus its ironic, that he should choose today. Saint Marcus Day."

I thought for a minute, then I understood.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I complained, she shook her head.

"They are so not going to be happy about this." I groaned, burrowing my face in my hands, Alice nodded her head again in agreement.

"He is still planing to do what he was planing before, right?" I asked.

"Yes, he's going to wait until noon."

"Good." I grumbled and we both fell silent.

I don't know how much time pasted, but suddenly I saw a city that was unbelievably beautiful. And it absolutely terrified me.

"Volterra." Alice and I both announced in flat, cold voices.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's chapter 4 done, i hope you enjoyed it. It might be awhile for Chapter 5, (then again i might upload it tomorrow, who knows) since i need to think on it and chapter 6, but hopefully it won't be to long await.

You can probably guess why i name the title what i did, since both Edward and Bella are making big Decisions in this chapter. Bella decision on whether or not to help Alice save Edward (where you guys, ready to strangle me with the first part and did any of you think Bella would say no to helping Alice? I thought of writing a scenanior to that, but i decided against it.) And Edward decision, well on how he was going to die.

I'm also hinting in this chapter that Bella isn't your normal vampire. Why? you'll have to wait and see.

Please Review

Also, Guys, i'm trying to decide whether to bring Victoria into this story. if you think i should, please review with your answer.


	6. Running Reunion

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, rather tired had to do maths homework: Trinomials, don't worry about it unless your planing to take advance year 11 maths, actually it's not too bad, really, it's actually fun, that until tomorrow when my math teacher to take the complete fun out of it. "sigh"

I can't wait to get past Volterra so i can go back to writing all me again, without input from the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, thank you very much and i'll see you soon.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Running Reunion**

"Go, Bella, Go." Alice hissed, as she pulled the car up in arch way, in the shade, hidden from the blinding sun.

I scrambled out of the car, shot her a frantic look, before tugging my dark hood up over my head and then I was out in the square shoving my way, gently towards the clock tower.

_They're everywhere!_ I sensed and started to move faster, well as fast as I could without seriously injuring someone in the process.

Cursing Edward for his horrid pick of days to die, I continued to shove my way threw the crowd of humans, ignoring the cries of anger and irritation that where yelled from behind me.

It was like moving threw a red cloud that could fight back when you tried to fight it, and I was, I was fighting it hard.

I was going so slow, the red cloud was holding me back and I couldn't keep this up without hurting someone.

Then I heard the sound of running, trickling water. A fountain!

With a sigh of relief, I ran for it, jumped, gracefully up on to the brick work about it, then I fell in to the icy water. I may be a Vampire but I will always be a klutz.

Without giving the icy water much thought, I thrashed my way across it to the other side, jumping once more gracefully out into the crowd and staggering when I landed, almost landing flat on my face.

I'm glad to say the crowd really started to part way for me after my little dip in the fountain; I guess they didn't want to share in the experience with me.

The Clock tolled.

Come on legs, I didn't know why but my silent heart was beating madly, it wanted me to get to the to where he was before anything could happen to him.

I knew in that moment that if Edward life ended, my would too. The unseen force that had kept me going was the same force that was driving me to save him. No matter how much pain he might have caused me in my human life, that didn't matter! Nothing matter, but to get to him and for him to be safe once more.

With this new determination, I ran with more purpose ignoring every cry that was yelled at me, the only conscious things going threw my head was getting to him and to not run someone over, though I guess that would turn the Volturi attention away from him.

Edward.

My eyes widen as suddenly he came into sight. Normal humans wouldn't have seen him, standing, bare chest in the shadow of the alley that he was waiting in for his moment to shine, literally.

"Edward" I yelled, his name suddenly came so naturally from my lips.

"Edward, no." I screamed, begging him to hear me over the crowds din and the clocks deafening tolls.

I went to scream out his name again, but for a moment my breath was taken as I saw him completely. He was beautiful. even running and screaming; I could take in his beauty.

It doesn't matter if doesn't want me or love as long as his save, my thoughts screamed.

The clock tolled and he started to take a long stride forward, towards the light. And towards me.

"No!" Edward, stop! Wait for me, please!" I screamed at him.

And then, we…well, you see neither of us stopped, so we… ah, CRASHED!

I slammed into him, and he to me, and if we hadn't grabbed hold of each other, we would have be slammed back the way we had come.

But since we had both grabbed each other in the crash (which had sounded like a clap of thunder. I wouldn't have been surprised if half the plaza had looked up at the sky at that moment), we had just fallen in a heap on to the stone path of the alley, out of the sun, with me on top of him.

His eyes had open somewhere in the collision and he seemed to be as out of it as I was.

He looked around him, which wasn't much to see, except dark brick wall and rock paths, then he looked at me and the dark, almost black eyes lit up.

"Amazing." He whispered, his amazing voice was filled with slight amusement and awe. He raised a hand and touched my cheek gently. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward." I gasped, looking behind me at the crowded to make sure no one had seen exactly where the thunder clap had come from, I vaguely realised that my hood had come off sometime between my running from the car to Edward. "We need to get further back into the shadows." I tried to get up and off him, but his arms where around my waist tightly. Now if I was really trying I could have gotten always, but hey, I was being held in the arms a young, beautiful Greek God, who would _want_ to get away?

He continued to gently trace my face and I went on and let him, we weren't in complete view of anyone, unless they where searching particularly for us, which I hoped they weren't, plus I was enjoying the attention, for I had never had anyone look at me like he was now, it made me feel special and whole, like nothing was wrong with my world at that moment. But I knew there was something wrong in my world and that we where in danger, big danger. But that didn't stop me from feeling whole and complete like I had never been before.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good." He mused, I couldn't believe he thought he was died, _how could he dare even think that?_ I fumed. He closed his eyes and started to whisper something in his honey, velvet voice. It took me a moment to realise that he was speaking Romeo's lines in the tomb.

"_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."_ Then he open his eyes again and they where curious, "you look exactly the same, but your smell…" he trailed off for a moment, but shook his head. "So maybe this _is_ hell. But I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead." I moaned, interrupting him, then thought about it. "Well, not technically, physically I am dead in some places but mentally, I'm fine, but that's beside the point. The point is neither of us are dead, technically. Please Edward, we have to move, NOW! They can't be far away!" I started to struggle seriously against his iron arms, and he reluctantly let me go, but hie brow was forward in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked politely. He sat up and started to really take me in. about time!

"We're not dead, well not technically, but we will be if we don't move! Please, can we get out of here before the Volturi comes?"

He was still trying to take me in, he was trying to look at my face, at my eyes. I felt suddenly self-conscious and stood up quickly almost knocking myself flying to the ground again, but Edward was on his feet and steading me. Then from steading me, he yanked me fully away from the light of the plaza and into totally dark alley, shoving up against the alley wall. For one horrible moment I thought he was going to attack me and try to kill me. I even if I was suppose to be saving him, if he had attacked me, I would have attacked back and I would have won.

But instead, once I had fully gathered my sense I found that he's back was to me and he was blocking me from view from whom ever was coming into the ally.

I peered under his arm to see to dark shapes, materializing from the surrounding gloom.

"Greeting, gentlemen." Edward said, his voice was calm and pleasant but I could hear the warning with his tone and words. "I don't think I will be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" one of the shadows whispered in a smooth menacing voice. I couldn't help but shuddered, I just wanted to get away. My fingers twitched by my side and I shoved them into my pockets, trying to ignore the tingly within them.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was hard now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix is merely trying to point out the fact of the Sun." the other shadow said in soothing tone, that sent shivers up my spine.

Now that they had both stepped into some light that shone into the alley, I could see that they where both dressed in heavy grey cloaks that reached the ground and seemed the wind didn't affect them.

"Let us seek better shelter."

Edward nodded, "I am right behind you, but…" he turned to me, his eyes ones again looking me up and down, "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" he said to me, but on a way that was meant for the other two to hear.

My heart jumped when he spoke my name. I had never had it spoken to me like that. I t was soft and gentle and made me feel completely safe, even though I wasn't.

Nothing until now had truly convinced me that I had once had this creature's love, but the way he looked at me now and the way he had said my name, almost as if he still couldn't believe that I was truly there with him, but I was, I really was there. I smiled shyly at him, though it might have come by as hesitant, I don't know. But the moment was broken by the first shadow, Felix.

"No, bring the girl." He leered at us. i pulled a face at him, but I wasn't going to leave Edward any way. But Edward had other plans.

"No, I don't think so." His voice was flat and icy; all pretence of civility was gone. He was moving slightly, inch by inch, into what I realised was his fight position.

"no." I hissed at him.

"Shh," he murmured back at me.

"Felix," the second figure whispered reasonable from the shadows. "Not here." Then he turned to Edward and me. "Aro would only like to talk to you again, since you have decided to not force our hands after all."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. "But Bella is allowed to leave."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," sighed the polite shadow regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm sorry, but I will be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's fine." Purred Felix, I scowled at him. Felix was huge! Tall and broad shouldered.

I instinctively let out a quiet growl in my throat, but I never let it out but I know that he heard me, for he glanced at me almost uncertainly.

Demetri sensing the obvious tension and stepped in, moving slightly that he blocked us from lunging reign.

"Aro will be very disappointed." He sighed. Edward smiled tightly at him.

"I'm sure he'll survive."

I suddenly realised something, something that the two shadows where trying to do. They where moving in away that was blocking the mouth of the alley way, forcing us deeper into the alley way. Or trying to force us, Edward was moving. He was pretty much dooming himself by protecting me, which protection I don't need.

Then he stiffen, which is a feat in itself, I hadn't thought he could have stiffen anymore, but obviously I was wrong. His head whipped around, as did mine to look into the darkness of the alley.

"Now, now, no fighting while ladies are present." I felt my mouth drop when Alice bounced towards us, smiling sweetly at everyone there, as if this was some sort of happy party in the sun, not some could be deadly fight in a dark alley.

Alice beamed at us when she came to stand beside us, but I could see the tension running threw her, but somehow though she looked rock hard and solid, she somehow seemed the most fragile thing on the planet. I didn't get it.

The men where arguing again, Edward didn't want to go, the two shadows wanted all of us to go, Edward was fine with that, just he wanted me left out of it, but I could since I seemed to be the cause of this mess, argued Demetri. Great, everyone thought this was my fault and I had can't even remember what I had done wrong in the first place.

"I'll go." I sighed; I was sick and tired of the fighting. Everyone's head whipped around to look at me, they had pretty much forgotten that I was present despite the fact they were arguing because of _me_. Men!

Me saying that, seemed to have made up everyone's mind, settled the argument to some extent and we where suddenly moving further into the darkness.

We came to a drain that sunk into the lower points in the paving. I groaned, what was with vampires and drains?

Alice smiled at me and then disappeared down the drain. I groaned, I knew I was going to be going next. Edward wouldn't not with Demetri and Felix behind us.

"You'll be fine, Bella." He whispered in a low, gentle voice. I glanced at him then stepped into the drain.

If I had been human, I probably would have demanded being lower into the drain then hoped that Alice would catch me at the bottom. But I wasn't human, I was a vampire, but I was still terrified.

God that drain was deep.

"Arh, uhm." I grumbled when I hit the bottom on the balls of my feet, then fell on my butt.

Alice laughed at me for doing that, before helping me to my feet. I wiped myself down of what ever had attached to me in my fall to the wet ground.

Then Edward was beside me, his arm around my waist and guiding me down the drain tunnel.

Every so often I felt him press his face into my hair, sniffing it, kissing it, I didn't care, I was in a dark, dreary tunnel, about to face certain death and I was happier then I had been in fifty-six years. Isn't that wrong on so many levels?

Then an unhappy thought hit me, maybe he was just being this way because he was guilty. Guilty because I was a vamp. He hadn't known about this until now, but he was probably guilty about that anyway. I was still trying to figure out why he had wanted to kill himself now after all these years. Maybe he was guilty that I had died a year after he had left and not seventy years after he left. I don't know, but he had to be guilty. I had half the mind to push him away and walk with Alice, but as soon as the thought crossed my mind and me preparing for the pain it would cause in going threw with the thought, Alice looked back at us, at me and shot me a dirty look. I pulled a face at her, but I gave up on my plan and remained where I was not that I was actually complaining in a sense.

But I didn't the guy to feel as if he needed to hold be just because he was guilty about what happen to me.

Alice shot me another dirty look and Edward glanced between us in confusion. He stared at Alice for a moment, but his face was still confusion. She obviously knocked him back with some completely off the topic thought that was making him even more confused.

He glanced down at me but I pretended not to notice, just enjoyed the fact that someone was holding me in such a protective way.

Suddenly, without my notice we had come to the end of the tunnel and had gone threw and iron bar gate, which closed with a clang behind us and woke me from my thoughts.

I looked behind us at the gates, wondering if I would ever get back to the other side of the again.

We came to a thick, heavy wooden door, which was open and we passed threw it into a suddenly bright room. That door closed behind us too. I looked up at Edward and saw that his beautiful face was tense and that his mouth and jaw were clenched tightly.

Even Alice looked serious. Now I was truly scared.


	7. So Many Things Have Happen

**Author's Note:** I know, i'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but first one of my baby goats kid's died, then my computer died and taking everything on it along with is (grumble, grumble, grumble) and then when i got my "new" computer, i 've been swamped with school work, 'sigh, sweat-drops'

But hopefully this chapter will stop you from killing me for another couple of weeks.

Hehehe, i just realised i have written six chapters and so far this story has only progressed in two going on three days, that's kind of funny.

Just so you all know, i have a strong idea about what i'm going to do with this fic, i just need to write it all down, 'hangs head and sweat-drops again'.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**So Many Things Have Happen **

**In Such a Short Amount Time**

This was unbelievable, well they where unbelievable.

Aro, Caius and Marcus.

The three are both magnificent and absolutely terrifying.

"Edward." Aro had cheered when we and our "escort" had enters a bright, cavernous room, sort of like the inside of a castle turret… which is exactly what it was. There was no artificial light in the room; it was all natural, flowing in from slit windows high up the walls. The only furniture in the room was twelve massive thrones, they really fitted the whole castle image that they had going here.

When we entered the room wasn't empty, there where people, vampires scattered around the room, all of whom turned as we enter to stare at us.

"Now Edward, what did I tell you? Something always happen when we least expect it, aren't you glad I didn't let you go threw with what you wanted earlier?" Aro had chided Edward in an almost grandfatherly, he could have been anyone grandfather really, except for the pale red eyes that seemed to have a fire glowing behind the white.

"Yes, Aro, I am very glad." Edward agreed, his arm around my waist tighten on it.

Aro clapped his hands happily, clearly thrilled and amused and curious at the ways things had gone about.

"I so love happy ending," he sighed contently, but his dull eyes lit up with curiosity. "Though I am curious to know how this happy ending came about, they are so rare, and I want to know how this one goes from start to finish. For clearly, "his misty eyes flickered to me, "the story is not as it was previously told." He smiled almost kindly as me.

"You would be Bella, I believe?" he asked me softly, I nodded. I went to open my mouth but Felix interrupted me.

"She just a human." He sighed; clearly he thought I was below Aro consideration.

"I'm not Human, I'm a vampire and have been for the last fifty-six years." I informed him and the rest of the room.

If I wasn't probably about to die, I would have laughed by how the whole room reacted to that bit of information. Everyone in the room did a double take of me, all their faces reading disbelieve.

Aro looked even more amused and curious at this.

"And how did that come to past?" he asked me gently.

Uh oh, I glanced desperately at Alice and she looked back just as desperate.

"I don't know." I whispered, though the whole room heard me. Aro for the first time, frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked me slowly.

"I mean, I don't know who changed me." I grumbled. Edward stiffened beside me.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Marcus asked, speaking for the first time.

"Uh, that's not going to help." I said, beginning to rock slightly on my heels.

"Why?" several voices demanded. I closed my eyes; this was _so_ not going well.

"I don't remember." I finally sighed. Everyone continued to just stare at me, so with another sigh, I continued to with my explanation.

"I don't remember anything from my human life; the first thing I remember is waking up and wondering who the heck am I and where the heck was I."

Aro, Caius and Marcus all glanced at each other, but their faces where blank and unreadable.

Edward, beside went even stiff, but his face too was unreadable. I felt my shoulders slumped and my head hung low.

_God, he probably hates me now_. I thought dully.

I gently started to try and disentangle myself from him, but his arm only grew stronger around my waist.

"You can remember nothing from your human life." Aro asked gently, I rolled my eyes at the floor. _How many times did I have to say it?_

"Maybe I can help you with remembering your human life." He said, smiling at me once more. I raised my head and stared at him. I could feel hope rise up in my chest.

"How?" I whispered. His smile grew even broader.

"I have a talent quite similar to Edwards, though sadly not quite so powerful."

_Talent?_

_Oh right, he could read minds_. I nodded to show I understood him so far.

"Hardly." Edward muttered under his breath. Then he turned to me and Alice. "He can read every thought you have ever had in your life, unlike me who only reads what you are thinking at that moment, but he has to touch you to read your thoughts, but still the actual power he has over you after touching you out weighs that problem."

"May I?" Aro asked me, holding out his hand to me, eagerly.

With some hesitation I placed my own within that ancient, frail but deadly strong hand. The room went completely silent, no one breathed as Aro searched my head. I didn't feel a thing. I wondered if you actually did feel anything when someone read your mind.

After, what felt like hours, Aro's smile faded, his confidence was beginning to blow in the wind as the first wave of doubt kicked in.

"Interesting," he mumbled, as he released my hand and drifted away, looking deep in thought. As he came to stand once more between his two companions, he turned back to look at me, no longer smiling, curiosity was the only emotion showing on his face and eyes. "Very interesting!"

I glance up at Edward then across at Alice. Edwards face was blank, but Alice shared my startled look.

Aro still looked thoughtful and was quiet for a moment, thinking over what he was going to do next, his misty eyes never leaving my face.

Then he looked away as the door at the end of the room suddenly open with a bang. As it did so, Aro's face broke into a bright smile.

"Jane, Alec, how wonderful you two have returned now. We have some interesting guests." Aro crowed happily, the three of us all turned to stare at the new comers, who stared back at us just as keenly.

They look so totally alike, it wasn't funny; they both looked like young boys. Tiny like Alice, one with lanky, pale brown hair, the other hair was only slightly darker, but still the same style; trimmed short. But both where gorgeous, like angels, dangerous angels, but still angels.

As they drew closer, I started to spot the difference between them, the one with pale brown hair, had a face a little too pretty for a boy and the darker haired one lips were not so full as the others. So I gathered that the lighter haired one, was the girl and Jane and the other was a boy and Alec.

The two glided past us and up to stand in front of Aro, who placed, one at a time, a kiss on both their lips.

"Welcome back." He said happily, the two grinned back at him, but glanced curiously back at us, well curiously at me.

"That is Bella, she's a Vampire now." Aro informed them as if I had just told him that I would be attending his garden party. The two looked politely interested.

"Now, we have just found out that I can not read Bella's thoughts." He told them. I blinked, _we had?_ I didn't know that, he couldn't read my mind. _Well, thanks for telling me_, I thought grouchily.

"But, I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane?" he asked the light haired girl, who looked delighted.

"No!" hissed Edward, I grabbed at his arm instinctively, I had no idea what Jane's talent was but I knew it was powerful. I knew I was correct in thinking that, for Alice had grabbed his other arm.

"Yes, Master." Little Jane smiled at Aro happily, before she started to walk back towards us, a smiled a smirk of someone who knew she was going to enjoy what was about to happen. Edward let out a truly terrifying snarl, glaring at both Jane and Aro. Once again the room had gone completely silent as they all watch the show unfolding before them.

Suddenly Edward sprang for the little girl, before anyone could react, however Jane did react and her talent was revealed and Edward was on the stone floor, writhing in obvious agony.

"No." I gasped in horror, taking a step forward, towards Edward and Jane. Alice releasing my intentions, grabbed my arm to strain me, but after a moment, she had to hold me back with two stone hands and digging her feet into the stone floor.

"Stop it." I hissed at Jane, glaring at her. She met my eyes and hers widen in fear and unwilling took a step back, away from Edward.

"Jane?" Aro asked her curiously, but Jane didn't answer him, she just continued to stare at me. I looked away from her and at Edward, who had sprung lightly to his feet and was now standing protectively in front of me.

"Jane."

Jane and my eyes met once more and she was smiling once more. Edwards stared between us and his eyes widen in horror. I looked away from Jane to stare at him in confusion, questioning his horrified look.

Then his face turned smug and he grinned back at Aro, I looked from Edward to Aro then to Jane and saw that she was no longer smiling. She was glaring at me, her jaw clenched in fury and the intensity of her focus.

I waited for the pain that I was sure to be excruciating. But nothing. Nothing happen.

Aro started to laugh.

"Well, this is wonderful." He chuckled.

Jane, however, clearly didn't agree. She wanted pay back for what I had done to her. _People don't like to remember painful memories._ I flinched at the thought.

"Don't be sad, my dear one." Aro comforted Jane, moving forward to place a powdered hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Very brave, Edward, to endure that in silence." Aro applauded Edward. Edward merely snorted.

"Now, that we know that our talents seem to have no affect on dear Bella, I am mighty curious to know what Talent Bella possesses."

Everyone looked expectantly at me. I bit my lip and stared at my feet, _to tell or not to tell, that was the real question_, I thought.

I quickly cleared my throat, and looked up at Aro and said "I can find things. If I meet a person and they have lost something, I can find it again. I don't know how I do this, I just do." I shrugged and went back to looking at my feet.

"That is a very useful talent." Aro mumbled, I nodded rather bleakly, he didn't know the half of it _and good thing too_, I thought.

"Also, Bella," he said after another pause as his mulled things over.

"How is it that you are a Vegetarian. Where were you trained to be one?" he asked curious. God, this ancient vamps curiosity never seemed to end.

I sighed.

"No, I wasn't trained. I've just always been this way." I admitted. I could feel sceptical looks upon me from all directions.

I gave another sigh.

"The smell… and the sight of human blood… um… makes me feel sick. I don't know why, but I have never been able to stand the thought of drinking human blood, I feel all churny inside." I shuddered.

"You have never drunk human blood?" Caius asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Never. It's never really appealed to me, anyway." I added in defences.

"Even as a young one?"

I shook my head, "vegetarian all the way." I informed them. Most in the room still looked doubtful, but the three eldest where all staring at me thoughtfully now.

I fidgeted under their piecing gazes.

"Well then, what are we going to do now?" Aro asked everyone, looking around the room smiling. "Will you three join us?"

My eyebrows shot to my hair line, _he had to be kidding, right?_

"Edward?" he asked hopefully, Edward face broke into a strained smile.

"No, thank you."

Aro pouted for a moment then moved on to Alice, who smiled sweetly but shook her head in decline. He pouted once more but his eyes lit up as they passed over me.

"And what about you, Bella?" was it just me or was he really wanting me to join his little group, he seemed even more hopeful for me to join then he had been with Edward and Alice, which is just crazy cause to me, their talents are by far more useful then mine.

I shook my head, "No, thank you."

Aro white, wrinkled filled with sadness and regret.

"Such a waste." He sighed, then he got over it. "Maybe next time."

"I doubt it." I muttered under my breath, Alice let out a soft snigger from where she stood on the other side to Edward.

Behind us the great doors where once again thrown open and this time four people entered, three men and a girl, maybe a year or so older then me when she was turned.

As they drew closer I realised they weren't together as group as such, the two man and girl where in front while a golden haired man followed slowly behind them.

"Carlisle! Rodriguez!" Aro cheered, clapping his hands together in delight.

Both of the older Vampires smiled in return, though only the golden hair one looked sincere, maybe it was because of relief of seeing Edward and Alice safe. When he saw me, he looked truly startled for a moment, before his face went generally blank.

"Carlisle, what brings you to visit us today." Aro asked happily. Carlisle smiled and nodded his head towards us as he came to stand beside Alice.

"These young ones, I'm here to take them home, though I am here for the meeting." Carlisle said calmly. He had one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard, besides Edwards and he looked like a runway model, though somehow I don't think that fitted his personality.

"I am so glad you have taken such an interest in my work, Carlisle." The other Vampire said, smiling. For some reason seeing this vamp sent shivers up my spine. And it's not like he is partially scary, he looked like just a normal twenty five year old guy, with red eyes. But still I hung my head, avoiding his gazes. The boy and girl vamp's stood slight behind him, flanking both sides of him. They too, were staring at the ground.

"Not really." Carlisle said, smiling.

God, talk about smooth talk over tension. Despite their easy going aura around them, the tension between them was unbelievable.

"Well, you three young ones are free to go." Aro said, dismissing us with a wave. All three of us looked at Carlisle, who smiled.

"I will be a long shortly. Go on."

Sighing, we turned to walked out of the room. As we passed Rodriguez, I accidentally bumped against his arm.

I froze as the sharp, red hot pain went threw my chest, but as quickly as it had come it was gone.

"Bella." Edward mumbled urgently, he wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. I gave myself a shake and nodded and we started off again, but as we reached the door, I turned back to stare at the vampire, his red eyes meeting mine and he smiled. It chilled me to the bone. But his smile was nothing compared the look the girl gave me. Deep, everlasting sadness that time could never wash away. That shook me to my core. So many things have happen in such a short amount time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See you next chapter, when i finally write it. 'sigh'

Please Review, for they and my rather frustrating brain are the only things keeping me going with this fic.

P.S. I KNOW I SPELT RODRIGUEZ WRONG AND I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY!! but i can't spell it how it's suppose to be spelt because my computer won't let me. Once again sorry.


	8. The Special Ones

**Author's Note:** Finally i can get into the fun stuff, i was getting kind of tired not being able to write competely my own ideas and stuff, since the last three, i think chapters, i've been using New Moon as reference, but no more, this is all mine, well except for some of the characters, but there are some of my own characters in here too.

This is really short and I'm sorry, but it was too hard to write about the others, after writing this, all in the same chapter, but hey.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Special Ones**

_Carlisle_

Carlisle crossed his arms across his chest; it was the only way to keep himself from lunging at Rodriguez and snapping him in two. At this thought he was appalled at himself, but what Rodriguez was doing was even more appalling.

Changing perfectly healthy humans in vampires, erasing all their memories of their human life and then turning them into the perfect soldiers; all for a stupid war that probably could be solved with a few words of apology from each side. He gave a snort, the Volturi, apologize, that was probably one of the greatest unheard things.

"This war is going to cause problems for us." Aro sighed, Carlisle raised an eyebrow, _it is going to cause problems for all of us_, he thought, but continued to remain silent, for the reason he was here was to hear what was going on with the soon-to-be War, between vampires and by the looks of it, the other side an enlisted some covens of Witches to help them.

"But we will be the Victors." Rodriguez said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Caius asked.

"With my army, we can not lose." He replied simply.

"May we have a deportation on how well your Army works?" Marcus asked.

"Certainly. Would you like to see them fight or would you like to see their talents, first?"

"Let's see them fight." Aro responded, his pale face alight with excitement, "Felix?"

Grinning, the huge vampire stepped forward, his eyes searching the younger vampires faces for fear, which they showed none of, then again the two had shown little to no emotion the whole time they had been their. _Like perfect soldier should_, Carlisle thought sadly.

The two looked like they had been changed, in their late teens, early twenties. The girl was tall, with shoulder length blonde hair, maybe twenty years of age at her change, for her face had lost all signs of childhood, but it was the expression on her face that got him the most, for it reminded him so bitterly of Rosalie. This girl clearly hated what she was, but was bond by some unknown force to continue to do her master's bidding.

The boy, who was really a man, was completely expressionless, though he couldn't have been more then seventeen, eighteen when he had been changed. Tussled black hair hung into his eyes, partly blocking them from view. But Carlisle still saw them, the two's eyes where unlike any he had ever seen before, they were not red or topaz, but a sort of strange amber with flicks of green within them. He frowned, why did he feel as if he had seen another pair of eyes, like these ones?

The boy stepped forward, meeting Felix's challenge with still no emotion showing on his face. He stood perfectly still as Felix started to circle him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. _But who_, he thought, _was doing the actual waiting to strike?_

Felix's suddenly lunged for the boy, it would have been a fatal move for the boy, if he had moved at the last second, moving at top speed around Felix's and knocked him the ground, pinning him with little effort, even though Felix had twice the build he did.

"Why you." Felix snarled, trying to shove the boy off his back, but the boy didn't budge, he continued sitting there, calmly, waiting for his next instruction.

"Amazing." Aro gasped in delight. Rodriguez merely smiled and nodded his head at the boy. The boy promptly got up, jumping slightly to miss Felix, cobra like arms, that where trying to grab his ankles and return to his place behind Rodriguez.

"He's very strong, I admit, but that's from using a newborn." Felix snapped, was he had gotten to his feet and regains some of his composure.

"Actually, this Luke, here is actually fifty-seven years old in vampire years. See that's part of what makes this army so great, they can retain their newborn strength, even after their first year is up." Rodriguez smirked, quite pleased at the stunned looks around the room.

"That is amazing." Some whispered on the far side of the room. Rodriguez nodded in agreement.

"It really is." He agreed.

"Well, Carlisle, you've be awfully quiet, what are your opinions? For I am sure we are going to hear them sooner or later." Rodriguez said turning to Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and calmly replied.

"I'm just keeping my opinions to the end, for I am curious to know what your young lady can do." Carlisle shot the girl an apologizing look, which she ignored and looked towards her master, her face totally vacant.

"As you please, Emma." Rodriguez said, waving an hand lazily threw the air. Emma nodded and walked slightly in front of her master. She spread her arms out wide, but in a circle shape and closed her eyes. The room went quiet, very quiet.

Carlisle looked around, there wasn't much wind normally blowing around the room, but there was always a breath of it, but that breath was gone.

Then suddenly, there was a roaring sound and hot air blasted against their faces. In the centre of the circle of Emma's arms, a ball of condensed air was being held there, slowing growing bigger and bigger, like a balloon.

"Thank you, Emma." Rodriguez said smiling. The girl immediately dropped her arms and the air ball disappeared into, well, thin air.

"Now that is truly amazing." Aro praised, Emma let out a half smile, before turning as returning to her place beside Luke, behind Rodriguez.

"They are truly amazing."

"Thank you, but they are a mere taste of what my Army is, when this War comes we will be reading and we will win." Rodriguez said proudly.

"Good, good." Aro applaud as did many others, except Carlisle, who was deeply troubled, this War could only bring bad and worst news.

Emma and Luke both turn and watched the blonde vampire creep out of the room, but neither made a sound.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, really, really short, trust me I know. I should know, i wrote the damn thing, i promise next chapter will be a lot longer, i hope "sweat-drops".

Thanks for reading and for reviewing.


	9. Reunions

**Author's Note:** This chapter is so short (sob, sob) and no matter how I fiddled with it, this chapter didn't quite end up as I planned it (sob, sob). It didn't have the right emotions in it, but I'll let you guys decide with you like it or not, don't let my whining ruin it for you.

I think things are going to slow down for the next couple of chapters, in saying that, no action for awhile, but the action will come I promise.

On a completely off note, but actually staying on the topic of Vampires and stuff. Has anyone seen or read "The Dresden Files" or "Blood Ties" cause I've now seen all of "The Dresden Files" TV series and the first five episodes of "Blood Ties" and I've come up with this really bizarre new idea for a Twilight Fic, still deciding whether i should start writing it or just keep continuing this and then starting this new fic.

Alright I'll shut up and let you guys read.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Reunions**

_Bella's Point of View_

"I really don't think he likes me." I sighed.

We were on the plane again, flying back, to well home, I guess.

"Don't be stupid; he's just in shock that's all." Alice said trying to soothe me, but I just frown deeper.

"That's no excuse; he hasn't even looked at me since we left that room. Is my being a vampire really that bad?" I demanded in distress.

Alice and I where sitting to the back of the over-crowded plane, so many people going home after their "fun" trip to Volterra, while Edward and Carlisle sat up the front, hopefully over this din they, more correctly _him_, wouldn't hear what we were talking about, about _him_.

I sighed and leaned even more heavily against the seat and stared out the window, out at the dark sky. But even as thinking that, that the pitch black night sky had no beauty within it, was wrong, because, for some reason I could suddenly see the stars and the moon and the sky suddenly never looked so beautiful.

I smiled. My whole body relaxing as it had never done before.

I felt like I could almost just go to sleep, even though I know that impossible. I felt at this moment I just could and nothing in the world could harm me in any way.

I have no idea why I feel this way all of a sudden, but I did, I felt safe and happy, as if the world around was alright.

I was complete.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

There were a lot of things for me to think about besides _her_. Like the up coming War. The new, unique army of Vampires. Wondering what Rodriguez is planning to actually do with this Army. Curse the fact the reason I don't know what he's planning to do with this Army is because I can't read his mind. Like I can't read hers.

Ah, screw it, I couldn't stop thinking about her back then when she was human, couldn't stop thinking about when I was away from her. What's the point of trying not to think of her now, when she on the same plane as me, sitting up the back with Alice and is Vampire.

She's a vampire! Even with trying to think about something else those words have continually gone around and around my brain, ever since I realised what she now was.

At least she hadn't died at the jaws of bear. No, she died at the jaws of a vampire. Oh I swear, the moment I find out who changed her, I'm going to rip them to shreds!

How dare they!

How dare they take her life away from her! And her memory.

Her memory.

She didn't remember anything. About us or her family or friends!

Nothing!

While we where waiting for Carlisle to come back and for us to be allowed to leave, Alice spent the time quizzing Bella on random things, such as what was her fathers name or what was her favourite shoes.

She got the, what was her father's name, right, but that had been only because she had been told, however when Alice asked who told her, Bella just shrugged and said she didn't know. And this went on for hours, what Bella couldn't remember about her life in Forks, Alice would help her. Not particularly accurately, but Bella got the history of most of her life in Forks. But not enough to fill all the gaps, I guess Alice wanted me to help fill in those gaps in. I wanted to, it just…

I left her, heart-broken and now I have her back, sort of, but with no memory of me at all.

Talk about Karma coming back at you, what goes around comes around. I wanted her to forget me and she did, just a little more literally then I had expected or hoped.

Without meaning to I looked inside Alice's mind and started to listen. I was surprised they hadn't talk much threw the trip, since they hadn't shut up back in Volterra, but the conversation they had had meant a lot.

"I really don't think he likes me." Bella had muttered. She had been staring at the seat in front of her as she said it, but Alice and threw Alice's minds eyes, I could see the pain glowing in them. Alice then tried to soothe her by telling her I was just in shocked, no really Alice, you think?

To that Bella had turned fully around to face her, looking extremely annoyed

"That's no excuse; he hasn't even looked at me since we left that room. Is my being a vampire really that bad?" she had demanded, distress written on her face.

I flinched. I slumped in my seat. Once again, by thinking I was doing the right thing by giving her space I was actually doing the completely wrong thing.

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

I didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased by the reaction I got from the rest of the Cullen family.

They had been waiting off to the side to the Air port terminal. They where all there and delighted to see that three of their member where safe and well, though Edward got a bit of a beating from them all for scaring them like he did.

I had watched that display of affection off to the side, enjoying the fact that Edward could be picked on and could still be gracious about it. I stood and watch, though my mind began to wander and I wonder whether I could just leave and go home and maybe be left alone to think and decide what my next course of action would be. Of cause, Alice had no plans of letting me snick away and the moment she saw me started to, she pounced and pretty much dragged me back and showed me off as if I was some show dog.

"Look, look!" Alice said as she dragged me into the circle of Cullens. Those who didn't know about me, their mouths dropped in disbelief.

It took them several moments to recover from their shock and when they did, Emmett was the first to speak or laugh, rather.

"Look, what happen to you." He howled with laughter. I smiled tentatively back. I wasn't all that sure what to make of this.

"How did this happen." He demanded once he had gotten over his laughing which had attracted a lot of stares from passer-bys.

I hesitated. I looked at Alice then to Carlisle and then to Edward, then back to Emmett.

"I don't know." I mumbled, my head drooping.

The rest of the Cullens frown as one.

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme asked me gently. I smiled at her but I know my strain must have been showing cause she looked even more concern.

"I don't remember, I don't remember anything from when I was human." I mumbled and my head dropped and I stared at my shoes with great attention.

"What?" I heard several of them gasp. Alice moved beside me.

"I know isn't it awful." She moaned in horror, though the effect just made me smile, which I think was the plan.

"But it's ok, cause I have a plan." She added calmly, now I moaned.

"Not shopping." I complained weakly as she began to drag me down threw the air port and out.

"Not today but soon." She said and smiled wickedly at me.

"Alice!" Emmett bellowed behind us, "where are you going, the cars this way." I glanced at her and blinked in horror. She had gone this was deliberately to get close to the shops.

"You're evil." I wailed at her, I caught sight of Edward who was grinning ever so softly. Obviously he had known what she had been trying to pull. Obviously so had the rest of the family, except Emmett, had too and several of them gave him a slight wack over the head for messing up Alice's plan.

I, however, shot him a grateful grin which he return and ruffled my hair as I walked past him.

"Aw, no blazing red blush." He teased, I blinked at him confused and he shrugged, though he looked a trifle disappointed.

"Where's the car or do we have to run home, though I think Edward should be banned from driving for awhile." Alice said as she continued to drag me threw the air-port, I could be bothered struggling so I just let her do as she pleased, for the moment.

"In the parking lot, no ones running home." Esme sighed, ignoring the groans from the rest of the family.

"Will we all fit?" I asked tentively, Esme smiled at me.

"Don't worry, we have two cars, we'll all fit." She told me, I gave a sigh; there was no way I could do a runner. Well I could, but… Alice's iron grip on my arm grew tighter so I gave up on the idea again.

Climbing into the back of Emmett's jeep with Alice, I got a weird déjà vu feeling. My crescent moon scar on my right hand started to itch.

"You're not driving Edward, your in big trouble, remember." Emmett teased as he shoved Edward away from the drives side to the back door. With a sigh, he got in beside me. I smiled at him, before looking away and leant forward to talk to Emmett.

"I don't care whose driving as long as they drive under 100." I said, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all pulled faces at me, though Rosalie face quickly reformed into a look of dislike. I sighed; I was never going to get into Rosalie's good books…Huh? Oh forget it.

I learnt back against my seat and fingered the silver chain around my neck.

Oh how in just three days did my already screwed up after-life get so demented?

**Author's Note:** So how was it? I know i've writen better chapters, but this was actually really hard to write. Anyway, see you next chapter.


	10. Moving in and Moving on

**Author's Note:**Hey everyone, here's Chapter 9. I was bored and I wanted to make up for the previouschapter, though, thank you to all of you who review it, Thanks it ment a hellova lot to me. But hopefully this chapter is better, plus it's like four pages longer then chapter 8.

I quite like the beginning and the middle was more for my own benefit and because I felt like it, which are both from Bella's point of view . The end half of the chapter is from the Cullens and that isn't a little less fun, but i'll let you guys decided.

see ya.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Moving in and Moving On**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

"Alice, get back here." I yelled, from the front door. She had stolen my apartment key. _AGAIN!_

For the past two weeks, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I'm guessing Esme and Carlisle where in on the plot too, were trying to get me to move in with them. One of their brilliant ideas was to whenever I came over (which is every day, to try and jog my memory, so far no good, but laughs and some annoyance has come of this), one of them would steal either my car keys or my apartment keys.

Today were the apartment keys and this time Alice had stolen them, I know this because she was closest to my bag and because she's the one coming up with all the crazy schemes to getting me to stay.

"ALICE! I have a cat to feed!" Yes, I have a Cat and no, Emmett is not allowed anywhere near her at any point of time, no matter how well fed he is.

"So bring her over and she can live here too." Alice yelled back somewhere from upstairs.

"Not on your Vampire life." I yelled back, pounding upstairs.

"Alice, give them back." I yelled sprinting down the corridor to her room, desperately trying to watch my feet as I ran.

"Don't trip." Emmett said from his bedroom doorway and of cause, as he knew I would, I did. I right foot snagged on my left ankle, making me stagger then fall, crashing into a wall.

I glared at him as Alice slipped past him and ran back down the corridor, giggling madly as she pounded down the stairs.

"Emmett." I growled, scrambling to my feet and running back down stairs, just as the front door open and Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie came back in from their hunt.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked, as skidded to a staggered stop in front of them. Esme sighed in disbelief.

"Did they steal your keys again?" she asked, I nodded my head vigorously. Carlisle looked amused; Rosalie lips turn up in one of the few smiles she had shown in my presence, which isn't many. She might be the smilest person in the world (though I doubt) when I'm not around but when I am she either leaves or glares at me the whole time. And Edward, well, he looked like he was trying really, really hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny." I wailed, then I notice he was holding his right hand to his chest and his finger was pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you." I sighed, running across the huge room to the normal vacant kitchen, where Alice was hiding. When she saw me in the doorway she let out a mocking shriek and ran out the kitchen backdoor.

"Alice." I complained, but she was gone and was now off on the drive way with Emmett and Jasper, being scolded by Esme from what I could hear.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Esme and Carlisle both walked into the kitchen, with an air of triumphant, holding out apartment keys _and_ my car keys.

"Now when did that little freak get those?" I sighed, taking my car keys from Carlisle, the two older Vamps shrugged.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bella?" Esme asked me as if she was worried that this was the final straw. I smiled.

"Sure."

"I'll talk to them about stealing your keys." She promised me and I nodded, I knew she would and that she had, but sometimes, Mom's word just isn't enough to stop you from doing what you're doing.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school." I said, turning to walk away.

"You're doing very well, Bella." Carlisle told me suddenly, he was smiling in the reassuring way he does, that makes you feel that all is ok. I shrugged.

"At times I feel that I am but others, most of the time, everything from my human life is still just a big blank. But thanks, thanks for bothering with me." I smiled and left the kitchen before any more on my lack of memory could be said.

"Little freak." I muttered as Alice appeared at my side as I walked out the front door, towards my un-fashionable, slow car, as called by Car freaks.

"Stealing my keys and all the other crazy schemes, aren't going to encourage me to stay, you know." I told her as I unlocked my driver's side. Alice shrugged.

"We just want you to move in, is that so wrong?" Alice asked me, she looked so upset. No, was so not going to fall for the sad, puppy face. I looked away from her to the interior of my car, which didn't have anything within it that held my interest for long, so I looked out at the trees surrounding the Cullen house.

The Cullen House, which they had left over fifty-six years ago, full reasons still somewhat unknown to me, anyway the house, had been deserted, no one had live in it since them; no one had even thought to touch it. It was pretty much just left alone, waiting for its true owners to return, which they did, under a new name as to no arouse suspicion upon the people of Forks and so that no connection could be made between them and themselves from fifty-six years. Me, I didn't really get the whole thing, really. I personally didn't think it was all that smart to return to a place that you had only just left after fifty-six years, but in saying that, I too had done the exact same thing. So really I couldn't complain.

Going back to Alice's question, I sighed.

"No it's not bad that you want me to move in, actually I'm really happy you want me to. But I will only move in if everyone is happy with me moving in. anyway, if I move in don't we need some cover story as to why I'm moving in with you?"

"We'll think of something, we always do." Alice said smiling up at me hopefully.

"And everyone does want you to move in Bella, they just showing how much they want you to move in, in different ways. Please?"

"I'll keep thinking, but right now I have a stagger load of homework due tomorrow and a hungry cat to feed." I said, climbing into my car. She tapped on window which I quickly pushed the button for it to wind down.

"You still haven't thought up a name for the Furball?" she asked. I pulled a face.

"Don't make fun of my cat _or_ my lack of imagination; I'll think up something, I always do." I sneered back at her. This time she pulled a face, then grinned.

"See you, tomorrow, don't be late because of this old this." She tapped my door.

"Don't make fun of my car either." I complained and turned it on and it started up brilliantly. I love my car. I stuck my tongue out at Alice and backed down the drive way just as Emmett appear from the trees beside the house, yelling.

"We're going to steal that hunk of junk next, Bella, beware."

"No you won't." I yelled back, trying hard not to laugh as I drove towards town, though I lost my fight when I heard Esme's clear voice yelling.

"None of you touch that car."

I giggled all the way home.

* * *

Home. Now that I had been in my apartment for about two weeks, it was beginning to become a home, with the help of Alice and Esme, who helped brighten the place up quite a bit.

As I open my front door, a happy meow came from the top of the lounge and a small multi-coloured stray jumped from it, pounding over to me and rubbing herself against my ankles.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to feed, hold your cats." I giggled, walking towards the kitchen the Cat, though really she was hardly more then a kitten, as said by the Vet I took her to last weekend.

I found her, the night after I came back from Italy. It was raining and I had just come home after my second visit to the Cullen's huge house, though at the moment they are going by the surname Ravenswood. Great name, I think, very Vampiry.

Anyway, I found her curled half way down the corridor from my flat, huddled against the wall trying to get warm. So there was another creature in this place who hate the rain just as much as me. After thinking about what to do for just a moment, I walked over to the poor freezing cat and took her inside. Of cause I had no food to feed her, so I had to go out again into the rain and buy cat food, by time I got back she was completely dry, thanks to my heater and very interested in the food I had for her. I know from how she dug into the cat food that she had never had it before, which quickly led me to believe she was a stray, despite this, I still asked around the apartment block to make sure no one was missing a cat. And when I couldn't find her own, which she didn't have, the landlady has allowed me to keep her as long as the apartment remains clean and intact and that the cat doesn't annoy the neighbours, lucky for me, she's a quiet cat.

"Here you go." Tune and biscuits. Yum. I think I'll be sick now. The cat however loves the stuff and she's happy so it's all good.

I sat on the kitchen bench and watched the little creature eat up the food happily. I'm not a big cat fan, I'd rather a dog, but I have had dogs and this is the first time I've had a cat for a pet.

In the fifty six years I've been a Vampire, I've had about three dogs as pets, for something in my brain had told me that I had never had a dog for a pet when I was human, so I was going to have one as a Vampire. And no, I never drank their blood. I am very fond of my dogs and I was (and still am) really sad when they died.

My last dog, a Border Collie, though she never really realised she was one, which was always amusing, when she tried to round up birds then stop and try and figure out why she was even trying in the first place. Still she was gorgeous, a real Border Collie beauty apparently, the guy who was the breeder was almost tempted not to sell her to me, but I got her and she was my Little Miss Honey.

Honey, because of her colourings, white and caramel colour when she hadn't been washed in awhile and a honey-gold when she had been. She was also known as 'Caramel Tart' for rolling over on to her back for anyone as long as they scratched her.

Sadly she died, at age fourteen three months ago, one of the reason I wanted to move.

But now, it looks like I have a Cat, which I have no clue what to name her, but she's a brave little thing, she isn't afraid of the snappy dog next door and she's not afraid of me, which is a real bonus for me, since my first dog, a stray too and hence his name Strasen, a mixed breed, took forever to trust me fully, he couldn't eat his food while I was in the room, but he got over that pretty quick, thank god.

Also thank god for the fact that the Kit was so easy to toilet train, even though being a stray, for Strasen was an absolute nightmare too.

But this little one prides herself for being clean and when she needs to go, she'll go in the tray.

"What am I going to name you?" I asked her, cradling her in my arms. It's been awhile since I could cuddle something. She just purred and was quite content, despite the fact that I was rather cold, but still she curled up on my chest as I flopped down on to the couch and switched the TV on. I need inspiration for names, and yes I'm resorting to Television soap shows to find some.

* * *

_**Cullens'**_

"Alice, you really need to stop stealing her keys." Esme sighed, trying to keep her daughter's attention for longer then three seconds.

"Bella, doesn't mind, she knows we're just playing around. If she was really upset do you think she would yell and run around after us?" Alice asked. _Probably not_, Esme thought, _but that wasn't the point._

"Give Bella time, Alice, she'll move in when she ready." Esme said soothingly.

"It's not the moving in that bothers me, it's when we're moving out that does." Alice admitted threw gritted teeth. Now she had her whole family's attention, even Rosalie's who had been pretending to be ignoring the whole conversation, turn her head slightly to stare at Alice. Carlisle step forward.

"Alice, what do you mean?" He asked her quietly.

"I mean, that when we have to leave, I'm sure whether Bella will come with us. She may live with us for a time, but when we leave here to move on, I…don't always see her with us."

"You think she'll leave by herself?" Carlisle asked. Alice shrugged.

"She came here by herself. She's spent most of her Vampire life by herself. She said no group of vampires have ever asked her to join them nor has she asked too. She's a rogue. That's why we haven't heard about her before, cause she keeps so much to herself and maybe because she can pass for a human so easily." Alice muttered, narrowing her eyes as she started to think.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, Alice looked confused.

"About Bella being able to pass as Human?" Esme added.

"Well for one thing, she doesn't smell like a vampire, well she does but she doesn't. and she can walk around in sun light and _not glow_." She empathised the 'not glow' part when Emmett open his mouth to argue.

"She doesn't glow?" Edward asked, this was the first time he had spoken since the family meeting had been called. Alice shook her head.

"When in Volterra, when she was running, her hood feel off and she didn't even sparkle even a little bit. Plus she told me herself that she didn't glow, but she still keeps away from sunny places just in case." Alice shrugged.

"So she's different from us, so what, what's the big deal." Rosalie snapped suddenly, breaking the train of thoughts throughout the room.

Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Don't you go blaming her?" Alice said darkly. Rosalie's eyes flared in anger.

"Oh boy." Emmett whispered. The rest of the family looked between the two vampire girls.

Edward placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing his temple. He was getting a headache, as was Jasper, from the sudden hustle atmosphere in the room.

"Why shouldn't I, the only reason we're here is because of her." Rosalie snapped.

"No you're here, because you followed me here." Alice growled back.

"Because you saw her here."

"You make it sound like she did this on purpose."

"How do you know she didn't?" Rosalie demanded.

"Oh yeah, she wait fifty-six years do something to get our attention then pretends to not know us, oh that's so like her." Alice taunted.

"How do you know that isn't true?"

"Cause I would have seen something." Alice snapped her anger rising.

"You didn't see her being changed." Rosalie pointed out.

"Why are you treating her like she's dirt, what the heck did she ever do to you. She's not human any more Rosalie, she's a vampire. And even though she doesn't have a clue who we are, she was still pretty willing to help me save Edward after only knowing me a couple of hours." Alice snapped.

"Doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Well, screw you, she's my friend, stop making her feel like she's unwelcome." Alice yelled at her before turning on her heels and storming out of the room, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

_**Alice's Point of View**_

Damn Rosalie, I swear if she makes Bella leave because of how she's treating her, I will never talk to her or count her as family ever again.

In nearly every single vision I have had of Bella over the past two weeks, is of her leaving and leaving because of Rosalie and bit because of Edward.

I swear, those two need to pick up their act. Edward needs to actually talk to Bella and Rosalie needs to stop being… horrible to Bella.

Well, actually Rosalie hadn't been horrible to Bella yet, I guess I was just getting in early; maybe yelling a Rosalie now, will stop her from making Bella want to leave. But then again, my yelling at Rosalie might have been spilling oil on the fire, making Rosalie hate Bella even more.

Ah gee.

I walked threw Forks, there isn't much to do at eleven o'clock on a Monday night. I soon found myself outside Bella's apartment. I was tempted to go and visit her, but I decided against it, I would see her tomorrow and Jasper and the others where probably worried about me. I turned around and started to walked home, when.

Everything went black. Oh great, just what I need another premonition of watch Bella leave, but no…wait!

This is the vision I had when I first saw Bella after fifty six years, she is still standing in the background as a clear as day and there are people, vampires around her. They are all special and different. All of them wearing Ankhs on silver chains around their necks, the red gems in the centre of them are glowing, but… there's a blank spot, something hasn't been decided yet and Bella.

Bella looks different, even more human then she already does. What?

This doesn't make any sense and was that a wolf lurking off to the side. I wasn't sure cause the vision ended and I was standing in the middle of the deserted road.

I rubbed my face, none of this made sense. Something Rosalie and I had said during our argument suddenly bothered me but I didn't know why.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think? I thought the first bit was rather funny, the middle was for my enjoymeant, i was bored and couldn't think what to write so I just babbled for a bit about Pets and stuff. Any one, got some ideas as to what Bella should call her Cat? cause I can't think up any good cat names that i could use repeatedly and I don't feel like naming the Cat after the only two female cats i know. So any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Anyway, i'm off topic, sort of, was the Cullens' part any good? And Alice's and Rosalie's fight, did that make any sense. Rosalie thinks that Bella's faking it all and that she's come back to hurt them all and Alice is really upset about that and the fact that she can see that Rosalie is the reason Bella is going to leave. All will be explained over time.

Thanks for reading and please review, i'm just beginning to realise just how complicated this story is going to be. (hangs head)

See ya, next chapter.


	11. Insight

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Not much to say about this chapter but that it gives some Insight to Luke's and Emma's (more Luke's) character.

Not a very long chapter, why because I can't pick a name for Bella's damn cat. I have no idea why i threw her in, it was a last minute desision that i have a feeling that i'm going to regret from time to time. But talking about the naming the cat, on my blog page i have a Poll up with 5 names i like or have come up a couple of times, so please vote for one of the names, then whichever name gets the highest votes, is what i'm calling the damn cat. but if you don't like the names up there, give some others and i'll put them up too, to have votes upon. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Insight**

**_Rodriguez_**

How things had turned out in his favour. And so interestingly, too. Rodriguez really couldn't belief how things had come together so perfectly. A simple thought of them and there she appeared with them. How marvellous! And they didn't seem to understand her at all, even though they seemed so protective of her. Ha, like the child needed protection, she was stronger than even the bronze haired boy.

_Hmph, though the boy stills seems to care for her that could be a problem._ He thought

"Sir?"

"Emma, Emma, come in, come in, my sweet one." Rodriguez greeted the pretty blonde with cold eyes, who could make those around her burn.

Emma walked into her master's chamber, her narrow face unreadable, but behind the vacant face her mind was trying to pull away from the bonds that had pulled her to her masters chamber.

"Oh, Emma, don't sulk. I still think the world of you." Rodriguez soothed the girl. Emma shot him a cold glare, which he over looked with his grin still in place.

"You called?" she asked, her voice was like her face, dripping with ice.

"Yes, yes, I did. Where is Luke?" he asked looking around for the tall young man, who rarely was out of sight wherever Emma was.

"He's on the mission that you sent him on." Emma muttered, her voice for the first time showing her burning anger beneath her ice.

"Are you mad at me for not sending you as well?"

Emma didn't respond. She would not rise to the bait.

"He will be fine, the vegetarian have nothing." He reassured.

Emma glared at him.

"Which ones have nothing? The ones I've met seemed pretty powerful." She snapped angrily, trying to hide her fear for Luke.

"But they have weaknesses. Their weaknesses are each other."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Great." Emma muttered.

"You can use it against them."

"Why? Why are we bothering with them, they have nothing to do with what your planning." Emma muttered.

"True, they wouldn't be an immediate threat, but they will be, in time, so it is better to get rid of the problem before they actually become a problem. Plus they have something I want. No, that is rightfully mine." Rodriguez said, smiling slightly. Emma frowned.

"What? What do they have?"

"My, Emma, I have never seen you so fascinated before. How interesting!" Rodriguez chuckled. Emma glared at him fuming.

"So?"

"They have something of mine that at this moment does not concern you." Rodriguez shrugged. "But, those vegetarian vampires are not the ones that Luke and the young ones are after. They will watch and then strike. You, my dear, have a similar task." He motion for her to come forward, which she did, unwillingly.

* * *

**_Luke_**

He hated this! He hated being away from Emma. He hated the fact he couldn't be with her, without Rodriguez using each against each other.

He hated being away from Emma and knowing that she was with that Bastard. Above all things he hated Rodriguez!

He hated Alaska too. It was too cold and too much snow. He hated snow.

He then smiled wistfully. Emma loved the snow. Her being around and in snow was one of the rare moments that she would smile with any sort of warmth or serenity.

He sat on a log, watching the young ones move around each other awkwardly, unsure of their own strength, desperate to try it out on something, a tree, or each other. But they knew better than to try and pull something like that off when he was around.

Luke smirked. He didn't mind having the young ones scared of him, as long as it kept order and that he wasn't challenge for leadership, he was fine with letting them do as they wished.

He knew that even though he scared them, he knew that he had their respect and loyalty and that they would follow him to the end. He cringed at that thought. The END. He had cheated death fifty-seven years ago, but it was only a matter of time before death caught up with him again. He didn't want it to though; he wanted to be with Emma. Was that enough to at least keep death away, to let him be with her, for at least a short while. To be with her and be free? Was that so bad or wrong?

He looked around at the trees and snow. There was a reason Emma liked the snow, not because of its pure colour or the fun that was suppose to have in it, but because it reminded her subconscious of home. This place had been her home and that was why he hated it so much. Because she had been taken away from her safe home and family, who had truly loved her and had cried and searched for weeks after her transformation.

He let out a growl of anger and regret. He had been there, the night of her change. It had been her birthday and she had been out with friends to celebrate and had been leaving them to go home to her family when Rodriguez struck. Emma was a gifted with the ability to warm up the air around her, a gift she was unaware of until her change where it was enhanced to amazing levels of being able to create balls of hot air and uses them to burn those around her. And because of this gift, Rodriguez had been attracted to her, cornering her, with him on look out, and letting her scream echo through out the cold night. Of cause those who had come in response to the scream found nothing.

Luke rubbed his face, that had been fifty-two years ago and he could still remember as if it was yesterday.

If only he had the strength to destroy Rodriguez then they could all be in peace. Why couldn't those Werewolves have finished him off?

He chewed the inside of his lip. Werewolves. The wicked, fearful word lead him to another thought train, one that had been nagging him for weeks.

So they didn't finish her off.

Interesting. Maybe she fought them and won … nah, she had cried out more from relief than fear when they appeared. Then again maybe she thought they would end the pain that she was suffering. Though considering the pain she had been suffering, she hadn't screamed that much, just cried mostly, though not from the pain of transformation, more as if her heart was breaking. She kept sobbing names too, all threw the first day and partly threw the second, before those names she sobbed began to disappear from her memory, to then she was only sobbing two names, one more then the other and then she would ask 'why' after it.

He had been rather sad at the thought that she had perished from the wolves attack. But as he had seen she had clearly been spared from their jaws.

He suddenly wondered how strong she was. She was an old one, the second one created after him. His strength was something that Rodriguez constantly kept in check. And Emma was pretty strong herself, so what about the girl? He didn't even know her name. He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on theses sorts of things. He had other, more important matters, to think about and plan for. How was he going to pull this one off?

_See how strong they are and how willing they are to join the war,_ Rodriguez had told him, _then wait for your next instruction._

He wondered what exactly Rodriguez hoped to gain from learning how the vegetarian vampires thought. They weren't all that different from the other red eyed vampires, only they had golden eyes and drank animal blood.

He on the other hand a mixture to the two diets, but that was when he actually felt hungry which was rare. He and the others had never had a raging appetite like they had heard the other vampires to have. _What a pain_, Luke thought, _to have to eat every two to three weeks, just so you can hang around mortals_.

He senses suddenly flared, something or someone was coming their way and fast. With a quick looked to his troops, they quickly disappeared into the surrounding trees, waiting for is signal.

After a couple of minutes, the smell of a female, vegetarian vampire came to him. He wasn't particularly afraid of the approaching female, despite the fact she was at least hundred and something years older then him, maybe more…yes, it was more years, but he couldn't quite tell how many, though she was definitely younger then the golden hair vampire, that Rodriguez hated so much. He waited calmly for her to arrive in the clearing in which had been his campsite.

A strawberry blonde appeared at the far side of the clearing. Her movements where cautious, she had clearly caught his smell and her instincts where telling her to stay away from him, but clearly her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She stared at him with hard freshly golden eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She had a lovely sweet voice, sort of like honey but it definitely had a hard edge.

"Miss Tanya, I presume." He said politely, he gave a slight bow, showing his respect for her, being the older vampire, though she, in human years, had been younger then himself at her change.

The vampire woman blinked and looked surprised for a fraction of a second, before her fast went blank once more.

"You'd be of Rodriguez coven, would you not?" she asked coolly_. Clearly she doesn't think much of Rodriguez, either_. He thought, sighing. Life sure was hard when you where bond to survive a man, who some many people, vampires, witches and werewolves, hated.

"I am Luke, ma'am." He said, still polite as ever. Something he had learnt from Emma. If you treat a woman with respect it can take you miles. And clearly it was doing the trick hear too for Tanya eyes had grown softer and no longer was there a growl in her throat. Compliments also worked brilliantly too, as he had also learnt from Emma.

"What does Rodriguez want?" Tanya asked, but her voice was less hostile then before.

"Merely a moment of your time, ma'am, to discuss plans for the upcoming war, to make sure that all those who wish protection or to help can have a say." He said.

"Well…" the woman thought for a moment.

"Fine, come back with me and we can talk with the others." She said and turned on her heels and stomped back the way she had come. After a moment he followed, sending a signal to the others to follow with care then to wait for his signal. He hoped they got it; he really didn't want to round up nutty gifted vamps.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The TWILIGHT movies is coming out in December on the 12th. YAY! I can't wait. Why so long (sob sob)

ok, i'm good, thanks for reading and please reveiw and vote, thanks.

bye


	12. Understanding

**Author's Note:** So heres chapter 11. I quite like this chapter, I only just finished it, but that's besides the point, i really like it and i hope you do too. I won't say anymore or I'll ruin this chapter for you. But I would like to thank everyone who went on adn did my poll. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Understanding**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

The unnaturally bright sun glared threw the Cullen's huge front room floor to ceiling windows.

I was sitting in one of corner that had one wall that was actually a wall, reading my very, very old, falling to pieces _Wuthering Heights_.

I'm rather attached to this book, not just because it's a great, but strange story, but it has been with me from when I was still human. It was in the bag I had been carrying when I was turn into a vampire. So for this reason I can't bear to part from it no matter that I have to wrap two rubber bands around it when I'm not reading it to keep it together and not to lose pages of it. That and it has my name written in it in writing that is not my mine. I wonder who wrote it.

I ran my finger of the faded print, thanking the heavens for my Vampire sight, for if I was reading this as a human, I wouldn't be reading it at all, for some of the pages were so worn out that they where unreadable to anyone but vampire.

It's really peaceful here at the Cullen's house, when the boys aren't fighting, which they do often even when Esme tells them to quit fighting in the house.

Not that she's afraid for them, she's afraid for the house…me too.

When I say fighting, I don't mean yelling fights, though there is a bit of that too, but more like wrestling. They do this in this main room, though Edward usually threaten them to stay the hell away from his piano or they'll have a real fight on their hands, of cause then Emmett will do anything to get near the piano and that's when the windows start breaking and Esme sends them outside to fix the windows then orders them to stay outside until they calm down. All that, pretty much happen this morning, my stomach still hurts from laughing so hard.

The other source of destroying the peace is my cat, still currently unnamed and by the looks of it, she will be living the rest of her life known as being Cat.

Now how a cat so small can destroy the peace so easily is actually not really hard, especially when that cat is more of a kitten then cat, in a large room with long windows that look into trees that birds fly by and into to nest, you get the picture. What was going on outside was enough to send any young cat or any cat of any age, wild. Every so often there is a slight thud from when Cat suddenly jumped up from her stalking a bird, running full speed towards it, jumping and crashing into the window and bouncing off it and wandering around for the next ten minutes completely dazed.

Every time she does it, I can't help but laugh, she just so cute when she glares at the glass demanding to know why it was stopping her grabbing a tasty bird.

THUD

"Give it a rest Cat. Geez you're not going to get the bird." I sniggered not looking up from my book.

"Mew"

"Silly, did you crash into the window again?"

I jumped and looked up and over my book to stare across the room at the stairs where Cat had wobbled over to, to get a bit of sympathy from Edward, who had just come down from his room, which from the lack of sound now; he must have gotten sick of his music.

He bent down by the bottom stair and reached out an unsure hand to stroke Cat's soft fur. The first stroke she was purring, arching her back, begging for more. I swear that cat's demented. What animal in their right minds would happily hang around with vampires? Even Emmett doesn't phase her and he's actually tried to scare her. He's come to the conclusion that she's a me in animal form. I don't get that, but everyone else did and they laugh, well everyone except Edward and Rosalie, but nothing about me makes Rosalie laugh and Edward was just disapproving of the idea that they where laughing at me.

After stroking her for a bit, he actually cautiously picked her up and cradled her in his arms against his chest, still stroking her with one hand with her purring contently.

He had a gentle smile on his face as he stared down at Cat. You don't see Edward smiling that smile often, and I've only seen it a few times and that's only when I notice him watching me from the corner of my eye.

As if sensing my gaze, Edward looked up from the Cat, the smile vanishing for a moment, then returning into a crooked smile that always makes me feel good inside, since that smile and the gentle one seemed to be reserved to me and Cat. Though mainly me.

Though that smile didn't last long either, since his eyes narrow and he stared hard into my eyes.

I felt my self conscious raise it head, though I fought to keep it under control and not to look away from him.

I tilted my head slightly and asked.

"What?"

He gave his head a slight shake and smiled his crooked smile though his eyes still looked troubled. I sighed, I seemed to always cause him some sort of trouble.

"Nothing, it's just your eyes look different… never mind." He said and suddenly he was sitting beside me with his back leaning against the wall, Cat sitting contently on his lap. I reached over and scratched her ears and she purred in delight. Double pamper, what a life!

"Have you thought up a name for her yet?" he asked. I pulled a face, he knew I hadn't, so why was he asking?

"There are names I've been tossing around, like Kit and Kitty…" he understandably pulled a face… "Elizabeth. I like the name but it's so formal for a every day Cat name. Jane was a real goer until I remember that girl in Italy name was Jane." I cringed at the memory of that evil little girl. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Edward for any sign of anger or pain, but there was none, only, strangely relief. I sighed; I was never going to get this guy.

"Cathy was a name I tried too." I continued. To my surprise Edward rolled his eyes. He let out a snigger when he saw what book I had been reading.

"I can't belief you're still reading that." He sniggered, gently taking the battered old book from me, careful not to let any of the pages fall out.

"Remind me to fix this for you sometime, or will you just let me buy you a new one?" he asked me, grinning in a knowing way, as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just a bit old, that's all." I grumbled, pouting at him. He just laughed knowingly and I could have sworn I heard him mutter under hid breath between laughter "I knew you'd say that. Still, so predictable."

"So what other names have you come up with apart from the ones you've stolen from books?" he asked, his mouth twitching to keep back the chuckles that where fighting to escape. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I thought for a moment. Somehow, something about what he said got to me. It seemed familiar, though it wasn't about names that he had been teasing me about when he had asked me if I had stolen things from books or comics or movies. What had I stolen? Theories? Theories, about what? About him?

I frowned, the answer was just beyond my reach, then it was gone. I sighed heavily in defeat.

"Giving up?" he teased, though as soon at I looked up at him, I could see the worry in his eyes. I wondered how I had looked when I was trying to remember. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Come on, one more name." he asked, his eyes still smoldered at me. That also struck a cord in my mind, too. But I shook the feeling away.

"I tried Twilight for while, and nicknamed her Twi. But Twilight seems somehow more like a boys name then a girl's, but I really like the name for some reason. Maybe if I get another Cat or Dog, who's a boy, I'll call him Twilight." I shrugged, wondering if I had bored him with my rambling. I snuck a look in his direction. He looked, however absolutely fascinated.

He looked even more fascinated as he watched my face.

"What?" I asked, my self consciousness was making me wanted to look away, but my heart couldn't… wouldn't stand the thought, so I kept staring at him.

"You almost seemed to be blushing." He said his smile soft and he looked absolutely delighted at the idea.

"What is it with you people and my blushing." I asked, looking away, completely embarrassed.

"You blushed so easily." He explained calmly, but I detected the hint of sadness in his voice.

Sadness! Ok, enough, was enough. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I was sick of hurting him and making him sad and not knowing the exact, full details as to why and how I was doing it.

"You miss me, don't you?" I asked him. I was nervous, I knew we needed to talk, but I wasn't sure how this was going to go. He looked at me in puzzlement.

"When I was human, when I could actually remember you and everyone else? You miss me?" I bit my lip as I saw him realise that we had finally come to the long awaited and dread conversation. He shifted unhappily beside me, but he didn't run as I had half expected him too.

"Yes, I do miss you as a human." He finally sighed. My head dropped and I started turn away from him. Now I was tempted to run! However he prevented me from doing what I planned. He gently, but firmly took hold of my chin, lifting it up and pulling it, so that I faced him.

"Let me finished." He told me sharply; though I could see the strain this conversation was already taking on him.

"I miss you as a human, because, yes one, because you remembered and knew all of us and your family and friend and your whole life. Two, because I wanted to keep you as a human for as long as possible for my own selfish reasons, I thought that you being human and being able to live as a human would the right thing for you, clearly I was wrong in a lot of ways." He thought for a moment. "Scratch two out, two is a reason why I left not a reason why I miss you as a human." He sighed. "It's hard to explain, exactly what I miss about you being human, it's just a lot of little things really, like your blushes, they just made my day, to see you happy with me and still being alive to be happy with me. It's hard to explain." He looked out the window, looking broody.

It was hard for him to explain and I was grateful that he was actually trying to.

He looked back at me sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to go threw what you did by yourself, that wasn't what I had hoped for you. I wanted you to be happy and I thought I was holding you back from true happiness. I thought if I could take myself out of your world, you'd get over me and continue living a happy, healthy life. I was wrong and I am truly sorry." His voice was thick and sad and the regret in his eyes was almost more then I could stand.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, unsure exactly how he would take this. He sighed.

"Well, since we're on the subject and neither of us can back out now, yes you can and I'll answer as I know I must."

"Don't go formal on me." I grumbled, he smiled slightly.

"What's your question?"

I took a deep breath and my brain started thinking up lots of excuse to back out, but I needed to know WHY.

"Why did you leave?" my question came out rushed and if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have understood what I had asked

"Because I thought it was the right thing to do." He muttered.

"For who?" I asked though not exactly him. "Why?"

"Like I said before I wanted you to have a normal human life. I didn't want you to be damn because of me."

I sighed.

"Well, it's looks like I'm damned anyway, despite your efforts." I waved a hand up and down my body. I looked down into my lap again, despite his best efforts of keeping my face up. "I'm sorry I stuffed up your plan."

He groaned.

"Like I care about that, now."

I raised my head and stared at him sceptical.

"I don't." he complained. "I was in shock, shoot me!"

"Sorry, but your bullet prove, so I can't." I said pouting. He rolled his eyes at me but his lips twitched upwards.

"I also left because I thought the family might be a threat to you." He said and looked away at the piano. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jasper, in particular. At that time he wasn't as use to this way of life as he is now. Back then even the slightest sign of blood, would set him off and on your eighteenth birthday." He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "you being you, cut your finger on a birthday present wrapping paper and, well he attack and I stopped him, but the damage had been done and proved that further damage could be caused. You where ok, mostly, mainly shaken up, but ok. But I wasn't going to let that happen again. So not long after the party, I took you out into the forest behind your house and told you I had no feelings for you." He suddenly laughed, but it wasn't a nice one, it was bitter and cold, and filled with regret. He turned his face back to mine, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"I still can't belief how quickly you believed me when I said I had no feelings for you, that I no longer loved you. It seemed almost as if you expected as much. But I thought you would have held on longer to me, telling me that I was lying, but you didn't. So I left and now I've come back I think I find you are dead, I guess that's what I rightfully deserved." He laughed again without humour.

"But I'm not dead and I don't think you deserved to think that." I pointed out quickly and gave him a prod in the ribs. He smiled at me.

"Any other questions, Miss hundred questions a minute?" he asked me. I frown.

"Huh?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, a couple, but I'll only ask one now. Why did you go to Italy and try to get yourself killed? Did I ask you to do that when I was human? Cause if I did, I don't want to remember being human, cause I must have been horrible. What where you doing going out with a horrible person like me?" I demanded.

He sighed.

"That's more then one question." He pointed out. I nodded and moved my hand for him to continue. He sighed again.

"No, you didn't ask me to go kill myself after you died, actually you where totally against it. You are hardly a horrible person, neither now or then. And…" his fist clenched, but he continued none the less, " I went to Italy cause I couldn't bear to think of living in a world that you didn't live in. it was to hard and hurt far to much, I'm surprised I managed to stay way as long as I did, I felt as if I was going insane."

I bit my lip. I wondered how I had couped with him leaving me, with the knowledge that he didn't love me. No, wait, he said he didn't love me, that didn't mean he didn't love me. Ok, now I'm confused.

Inside of me I could feel a hole. It had been covered and buried away over the years and now I was discovering it and the more I discovered the more it hurt and then it seemed to stop hurting and begin to heal whenever Edward was near by.

I looked back at Edward, who gone back to pampering my cat, who had been rather offended for being ignored for so long and was demanding his absolute attention.

He looked up and smiled at me; his eyes seemed some how clear and seemed far happier. Speaking of his eyes, they where almost black.

"Why not Isis?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes.

"For the cat, how about the name Isis?"

"Um, ok."

"Name of an Egyptian Goddess that ruled over magic and nature." We both muttered. He looked at me in amusement. I ducked my head.

"I read it in a book." I muttered. I reached out and scratched the Kitten's head.

"Hey you, Isis. Is that going to be your name?"

The kitten looked up at me and hopped of Edwards lap onto the floor and arched her back.

"Well?"

Mew.

"Is that a yes, are you going to be Isis." I asked and she hoped up onto my lap.

"Oh yeah, defiantly demented." I sighed, scratching my pamper Isis. Edward burst out laughing. Then he stopped and sighed heavily.

"Hey Edward!" we both whipped around to stair towards the doorway on the other side of the main room, where Emmett and Jasper were standing, both grinning happily. Edward made a grumbling sound under his breath before answering.

"What?" Edward asked. Was it me or did he sound crabby.

"Were going to hunt, want to come." Emmett asked, grinning as he took in Edward and I sitting side by side in the far corner.

Edward open his mouth to say no, but I nudge him and rolled my eyes.

"He'll go, he hasn't been awhile." I said and gave him a playful shove to get up. We both got up, me cradling newly named Isis in my arms.

"Do you want to come, Bells?" Jasper asked me gently. I smiled and shook ,my head.

"I'm not hungry yet." I told them, Edward gave me a questioning look, but I just smiled.

They left and I felt empty again. My book no longer held interest to me and Isis wanted to go back to crashing into windows. I don't know why we didn't just name her Flat Face, cause she was sure going to get one if she kept this up.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped I had been so in my own little world of depression that I didn't even notice Rosalie come up to me.

She looked nervous and unhappy and I wondered what I could have possibly done wrong. Was talking to Edward so bad?

"I…" she started, looking uncomfortable, "I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you. It's unfair, you don't remember who you are and…" she closed her eyes. When she open them again, they where fierce "but you have no idea how much pain you've cause within this family, it had been fifty-six years and Edward and Alice still missed you like they had only just left you. Edward would go off on his own for months at a time, sometimes years and we wouldn't hear from him, because he was to busy sulking over you. He couldn't get over you and now your back with no memory of us and you're hurting him more and your not even trying."

I gulped; pain from the hole that was trying so hard to heal was beginning to flow threw. Dark memories flash threw my mind; known of them made any sense, but I could feel the pain from them.

"What do you want me to do?" I managed to ask her. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I'll go." I whispered, "I don't want to hurt anyone, least of all your family."

Rosalie looked surprised at my words. Clearly she had expected those words without some sort of fight.

"I don't think you can leave. Not now, it'd just hurt them more." Rosalie sighed, looking away from me.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I demanded, I could feel my anger rise.

"Try and remember." She walked off.

"What the hell?" I looked down at Isis, who had come and rubbed herself around my ankles.

I suddenly felt suffocated. The peace of this house was no longer working on me. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. At least for a little while. And with out much thought I walked out of the house and was running threw the forest feeling free.

They are coming!

* * *

_**Alice's Point of View**_

_Bella standing off to the side, shaking. Emmett fighting with one of the older vampires in the group yet seems to still have the strength of a newborn. Emmett was really fighting to keep it from letting this one from ripping him to shreds. A chain with a Ankh swung from the vampires neck and in a desperate move on Emmett's part, he great fingers snagged the chain, pulling it so hard that it breaks. Silence. The vampire begins to change. He looks more human, but he is shaking with undeniable power and pain. His face was twisted in agony. He lunged at Emmett and sends him flying into a tree. Carlisle appears, as does Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Esme. The twisted vampire is ready to lunge at them… but Bella._

"Alice? Alice, are you alright?" I could hear Jasper's voice close by. He was scared. Well he should be, something really wasn't right about those vampires. But why did they have to interrupt me, just as I was about to find out what Bella's roll in all this was.

"I'm fine, Jasper, really." I can see them now, all of them worried. I have never fallen down when getting a premonition.

"Alice?" Carlisle bent down beside me. I looked at him, only because I don't want to look at Edwards white face. Damn, I hadn't had time to think of something else before he had a chance to look; now he knew everything and he was freaking out major time.

He now knew something he really hadn't wanted to know but had suspected. _And she doesn't even have a clue that she might have some major part in all this_, I sighed. Speaking of which where was she? Hadn't I asked Jasper to bring her along? I looked around at the trees as if expecting her to just appear. She didn't of cause.

"She's back at the house." Edward said. I accidentally turn and looked at his face. It was worst then I thought. He hadn't just put some of the puzzle pieces together, he had put all the puzzle piece we had together and he was scared of what the puzzle picture was showing him.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked, looked between Edward and me. I told him everything I saw, including Bella.

He just nodded when I mention her, as if expected as much.

He frown thinking.

"It makes sense, but it doesn't. She's very like them in many ways, but she isn't. She's different. I don't even think she realise the connection between them, though the ones in Italy certainly did."

"Er, so what do want to do? Ask her if she's join any armies lately?" Emmett asked unhelpfully. Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know there are things that still don't make sense and I want to be absolutely sure about this. Alice where is Bella exactly?"

I grinned unhappily.

"Running threw the forest as we speak, away from the house and…" I trailed off, frowning.

"What?"

"I… I can't see her anymore, it's like she suddenly became aware of me and shut me out." I crossed my arms across my chest and started to grumble incoherently. Carlisle gave another sigh.

"We'll go back and have a look for her, I think she'll come back on her own, but I want to make sense of something's."

Edward nodded. He really was freaking out, things really where turning out worst then any of us imagine.

I walked with him, watching him fidget. He didn't want to go home and wait, he wanted to go out and look for her.

"She might just want a walk." I told him, he didn't look convince neither was I.

_Then I saw her running back towards the house, as if desperate to beat whatever was behind her. Wow, she can run fast._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that? Things are beginning to start moving again. I swear the army will make an appearence soon, I swear. By the way, is everyone happy with Bella's cat being named Isis, it had the highest votes. 3. I was actually going for Twilight, but as I explained in this chapter it sounds more of a boy name then a girls. And see Edward has finally started to make things right between him and Bella. I had a nice happy feeling writing some of their parts in this chapter.

Thank you reading and please Review. Your Reviews are one of the main reason I am still writing this, even though at times it really, really hard. Thanks, see you in the next chapter.


	13. Without The Ankh

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Here's chapter 12, finally I get to show some more of the Army, but still not nearly enough, but don't worry there will be more of them in future chapters. Well, there has to be because their one of the main parts to this story. This Story, that I am so proud of, i'm really happy with it and I have over 100 reviews for it and that kinda boosts any girl's confidence, So thanks you very much. Also for those who know of **Vampire**: The Masquerade, Bloodties, should get a joke thats in here, if you don't get it, don't worry, i was just have fun.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own **Vampire**: The Masquerade

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Without The Ankh**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

It's strange, for when you run, your brain shut downs, so when you stop you have no clue where you are. This is what had happen at this moment. I have no idea where I am, but the whole in me, started to rip open as I stared at the old, abandon house that I had stopped in front of.

I stared at it and I felt as if it was staring back at me, beckoning to me to come in. it wanted me to see the secrets that it held within. The truth within.

I took a step towards it, but stopped as a cold shiver went down my spine, yet as cold as they where, they where hot too. Like white hot needles piecing my flesh. Rodriguez?

I turned around the way I had come, something was coming and it wasn't good. I broke into a sprint back towards the Cullen's house. Running as fast as the howling wind around me. I had to get there, I had to make sure.

* * *

_**Cullen's**_

They had only just got back to the house when the first of the visitors arrived. From what Jasper could understand; they were young and confused and scared, unsure of where they were and of the large Coven that they had seemingly just stumbled upon. Yet their movements as they took in the Cullen's became more stiff and direct. They where preparing themselves for a fight that they knew in their heads that they'd win. Jasper snorted, but still he wasn't sure. His gift to calm emotions wasn't working and Edward couldn't read them at all well.

Carlisle stepped forward, smiling at the large group of young ones.

_They're are still so young, yet their not trying to kill each other._ Jasper thought confused. Edward glanced at his brother and bit his lip. He was nervous, not just because of the rather threatening group of extremely strong young ones standing in front of them, but also because he couldn't find Bella anywhere. Isis was still in the house, curled up beside the heater, though by now she had probably smelled danger close by and was scared witless.

But Bella was nowhere to be seen, he couldn't even smell her, but then again, he couldn't really smell these young ones either. He closed his eyes. _Please, please, don't be one of them_, he thought desperately. _Please, just come back_.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked the group pleasantly. The group fidgeted their faces strangely blank. Jasper could no long feel any emotion from any of them.

One of the young ones, a male, maybe twenty at his change, stepped forward. He was quite musclier, though nowhere to what Emmett was. Jasper concentrated on how he moved. Yes, he was a young one, a very young one, probably the youngest one there. The rest of the group watched the male warily. Clearly they had had problems with him before.

The Cullen's watch the male move closer and closer to them, his strange golden green eyes glowed with fascination. One of the members of his group hissed at him, but he ignored them. He smiled at the Cullen's and stopped.

"Emmett." All the Cullen's hissed as Emmett stiffened, waiting, ready to attack if the male got any closer to his family.

"Emmett, NO!" Rosalie yelled as suddenly both Emmett and the young male lunged at each other.

"Emmett!"

Edward stared at his big brother in disbelief. Never had Edward seen Emmett struggle with an opponent. He then remembered the vision he had picked out of Alice's head. Yet this was different, from what Alice had seen. Bella wasn't present and the vampire Emmett was fighting was not an old one, but a very young one, but Emmett was still struggling. He and Jasper started to move in, when suddenly Emmett was thrown threw the air, crashing into a tree, making it splitter and fall crashing to the ground.

"Emmett?" Rosalie screamed in horror and ran to where he lay grounding in amongst fallen branches and bark.

Emmett sat up and placed a hand to his head. Well that had never happen before.

His other hand was curled up into a fist and a silver chain was hanging from it.

"Emmett?" Esme whispered and she bent down beside him, gently taking hold of his closed fist and prided it open. A silver Ankh with a blood red ruby in it sent fell into her waiting hand. She stared at in puzzlement, before holding it up for Carlisle to see.

"This is Rodriguez symbol." He muttered. His family stared at him for they had all heard the anger in his voice. He was furious.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but we have a problem." Alice hissed at them. They all spun around and stared in horror at the young male, who was hunched over, screaming in agony.

He threw back his head and let out a roar. His eyes grew larger and glowed like brilliant rubies in firelight. His hands became larger and clawed. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. He snarled at them, looking completely inhuman.

"I guess this is the image that humans come to when they think of vampires in a bloodlust." Emmett muttered without humour.

Edward looked towards the group. They hadn't moved from where they had first stood, none of them seemed willing to go anywhere near their changing comrade. Some of them looked even scared of him, desperate to keep the creatures attention on the vegetarian vampires rather then them.

"Emmett, please don't do anything rash." Esme begged her huge son, though in her heart she knew he wouldn't listen to her. Of cause, as she expected her plead fell on deaf ears, for as soon as the words left her lips, the creature lunged itself at them. Emmett threw himself in front of them and crash into the beast.

Emmett threw the air once as one of the creature's huge claw-like hands hit him in the chest. Edward and Jasper ran forward, shoving their shoulders against the beast trying to stop it, but it was like pushing on a tall, solid brick wall.

Alice ran in, as did Rosalie and Esme, while Carlisle remained with Emmett, for great gashes had been inflicted in his chest from the creature's claws.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound and the creature roaring in pain. The Cullen's pulled back uncertain. A great branch lay at the creatures stamping feet as it dances around in agony, clutching its bleeding head.

Another huge branch came flying threw the air, smacking the creature once again across the head.

The Cullen's spun around as did the young ones, towards the direction the branches had come. A pale figure stood close to the drive way, under the shadows of the trees. The figure reached up and snapped another great branch from the tree above, her long dark hair swinging around her face. Her golden-silver eyes glowed like the sun and the moon light combined together as one.

She swirl the branch effortlessly, her face emotionless, her glowing eyes focused only one the screaming beast, who was beginning to understand that it was being attack by more then the strange golden eyes around it.

It snarled at her and started to move quickly towards, ready to rip out her pale throat. That pale throat, from which one powerful word left her lips.

**"_STOP!"_**

The creature froze, as did all the other young ones around. The girl had their completely attention, whether they liked it or not.

The creature growled in fury.

**"_No, Stop."_** The girl ordered, still swirling the branch in one hand, holding out the other, palm held up right, making the stop sign.

The creature let out another growl and tried to lunge at her, but it was like invisible hands where holding him, so that he couldn't move.

**"_Your all going to go now."_** She ordered quietly, only now was her voice recognizable to the Cullen's.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. The girl glance at him sparingly, before turning her attention fully on the creature who was shaking against the invisible hands.

_**"You're rather stupid, you know."**_ She muttered as she walked calmly past him.

**_"You need to take this one with you."_** She ordered an older male, who growled at her. Bella frowned, then looked behind him, her eyes widen for a moment, before she walked calmly to stand with the Cullen's.

"What is going on here?" demanded a new voice, fill with anger and disappointment. A tall young man, with tussled black hair stalked out of the woods, flanked by several more young ones. Jasper let out a groan. _Oh great, more_.

"Greetings Luke." Carlisle said, getting to his feet and walking to the front of his family. Luke nodded and bowed, as did his followers.

"I apologize for what happen, these ones," Luke gesture at the frozen group, "are still very young, as you must have guessed. Once again I apologize, they where suppose to go straight to our meeting place, but they must have gotten side track by your sent." He scowled at the group. Carlisle nodded.

"What happen to this one?" he asked, pointing at the shaking creature. Luke and the other looked at the creature with complete disgust.

"Fool." Luke muttered. He looked at the Cullen's, one by one, his eyes lingering on Bella, who was standing silently at the back, next to Alice. Their eyes met for a moment before each looked away.

"his Ankh should return him to normal." Luke sighed and held out his hand towards them. Carlisle dropped the Ankh into it. With another sigh Luke stalked over to where the creature stood and knotted the silver chain around its wrist, the Ankh red ruby glowed in the moon light as it swung back and forth.

The creature with a screamed turned from beast back to vampire man and lay huddle on the ground shaking and trembling all over.

"Get up and join your group." Luke snarled at him, and with lightening speed kicked the fallen male in the face, crushing his nose, breaking his teeth and making his eyes bleed.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie all cringed in horror of the sight.

The male crawled, whimpering, to his feet and staggered back to his group. But as they watched him, the Cullen's family could help but notice how different he now moved, slower and more human, actually his blood smelled human now. Edward quietly wondered if the young man would live the night and then felt sick to his core.

Luke turned back to them.

"We shall leave now; I once again apologize for the inconvenience they must have caused you." He and his followers bowed once more, before motioning for the young ones they left, speeding into the darkness.

"So what clan do you think beast guy was a part of? The Gangrel? Or the Nosferatu?" Emmett asked. Rosalie shot him an 'oh please, not now' look, while Edward, Jasper and Carlisle let out weak laughs.

"Well, clearly your ok, since your tongue still seems to be working." Edward snorted, then his face went solemn.

"What?" his family asked him.

"I didn't get much from them, but I did get word Alaska and an image of Tanya's family." He sighed. His family groaned.

"Anyone up for a trip to Alaska?" Emmett asked stretching his huge arms above his head.

More groans at his enthusiasm.

"You got thrown threw two huge trees and had you chest rip up, for goodness sake." Rosalie shrieked at him, hitting his newly healed chest a couple of times.

"Sorry Rose. Sorry." He whimpered

"Sorry isn't good enough, not even close." She shrieked. Her voice thick with uncontained fear for him.

"I'm really, really sorry, I won't do it again, I promise." Emmett begged Rosalie.

"You can't promise something like that when we all know that you're not going to keep it." Rosalie pointed out, though her voice had calmed down quite a bit and her shoulders had stopped shaking.

"Bella, are you ok?"

The Cullen's turned around to stare at Alice and Bella. Alice had hold of one of Bella's arms that she had crossed across her chest. Bella shook her head.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled. Alice tried to smile at her.

"You'll be ok." She promised.

"No, really. I don't feel so good." Bella persisted, uncrossing her arms and raised a shaking hand to her neck; her fingers brushed a silver chain around her neck.

"Bella?" Edward moved towards her, when suddenly her knees gather way and she crumbled to the ground.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was an interesting chapter. So the Army can't be without their Ankh charms or they turn into ramaging beasts. COOL!

Oh and if you didn't get Bella's talent, she can control people, namingly those part of Rodriguez Army, with her voice.

Hope you enjoyed and Please Review! You, guys, really are the best things keeping me writing this, since at times it's so hard. Thanks. See you soon. Wish me luck on my tests (sob, sob, sigh 'I hate year 11 at times)


	14. Afterwards

**Author's Note:** Hey, I was bored and I wanted to do something contructive that wasn't school work, (grumble, grumbe) i needed to relief some stress. My Marine Studies teacher suddenly decided he wanted to have our test today and since i wasn't at school yesterday ( i was sick... stupid cold season), i hadn't study. But I think I did ok, i just forgot what D.R.A.B.C stood for, only remebered three out of five and the stuff on Snorkling kinda isn't my strong point, I'm better with the animal part of Marine Studies. But it's when we have to do Plankton, Nekton and Benthos, that'll be interesting; Nekton easy though, it's Plankton and Benthos that are the pain and right now i'm being a pain, cause I'm not shutting up.

I'm thinking of changing the Title for this Story, it seems sort of stupid now, it still has a point to the story, but it's stupid, I'm thinking of changing it to "Army of the Ankh" kinda meaning, Army of enteral life. I'm just floating it. Tell what you think, shoudl i just keep the old name or give it a new one?

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Afterwards**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Dark trees surrounded me as I walked threw them. I was mad at someone, but my anger was wearing off now.

I feel as if I'm being followed.

"Jake?"

"Jake, is that you? Look, I'm sorry about before, it just… it hurts to talk about it, about him, but still I'm sorry… Jake? Come on, Jacob, this isn't funny." My heart started to beat hard against my ribs. Turning several times on the spot, I look around me at the looming dark green trees. Where was I?

_Bella, what did I tell you about not doing reckless things_. His worried silky voice echo threw out my brain. It was a comfort, to hear him so close again, but it also scared me. Something was wrong, very wrong. I was in big trouble, by no stretch of the imagination.

"Jake?" I breathed.

"Hello Bella." I whipped around, a scream caught in my throat. A flash of flaming red, then everything thing went black.

_Bella?!_

"Bella! What happen to you? What did they do to you?" he was so scared and all around me I could hear hisses and growls, but thoughts had once again started to slip away, all I was truly aware of was the fire inside my body and the ripping pain that had only just been inflicted on my leg. It felt like great, sharp teeth had grabbed it and had pulled me along for a bit.

_Bella?!_

_Bella! Bella, wake up!_

The blackness and pain where clearing. Light started to filter threw and all things I had been on the prink of remembering slipped away again, back into my lock up box inside my head, that I had lost the key for. Maybe I need to find a lock smiths to try and reforge a new key… WHAT? I decided it was high time to wake.

* * *

"Ow." I grumbled as I open my eyes into bright light. I tried to sit up but several pairs of hands stopped me.

"Easy, easy." Carlisle said. I raised an eyebrow at him and ignoring my swimming head, I sat up on the couch in the Cullen's huge front room. The moment I did so, Isis jumped into my lap, shaking.

"Ok, who traumatised my cat?" I demanded. Emmett and Jasper hung their heads, looking respectively guilty, though I knew they must have enjoyed every minute of fun they must have had.

"I tried to stop them." Rosalie muttered quietly, glaring at her husband and blonde brother.

I rubbed my head with one hand and tried to console my cat with the other. I was also trying to avoid Edward's frantic eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me, speaking to me in a low, quiet voice that made me feel about two. I pulled a face at him and he laughed.

"Well, you seem better?"

"What hap…?" Edward tried to ask, but Alice pushed him aside looking mad as hell. The family let out a sigh.

"Alice, not now." Edward ordered. Of cause she ignored him. She glared at me and I cringed. I only fainted it wasn't that bad.

"Why didn't you tell us you had such a cool power?" Alice yelled at me. I hung my head, then look up at her with imploring eyes. She started to pout and I knew that I was off the hook, well sort of, she was still crabby at me for not telling her.

"You didn't ask and it's not that cool." I defended weakly. Alice fumed.

"It is cool and you should have just told us." She snapped back.

"But you didn't ask." I pointed out.

"Should have told."

"Didn't ask."

"Should have told."

"Didn't ask."

"Should have told."

"Didn't ask."

"Ok." Esme said, rushing in before things got heated, not that they actually would, but Esme couldn't be so sure, not with how her three boys acted on a daily bases.

"Still, you should have told." Alice grumbled. I clasped my hands out in front of me, beseeching.

"Fine, I forgive you as long as you go shopping with me every time I want to for the next… oh six months." Alice said smiling wickedly. I made a gagging sound._ Oh that was so not fair!_

I started to protest but was stopped for doing so because of the hilarious faces the boys where pulling.

"You're getting off easy." Emmett hissed loudly. I rolled my eyes at him but grinned anyway.

Changing the subject, Jasper asked me, "So you can do what? Stop people from moving?"

I sighed, now they had seen my talent, they wanted to know about it.

"I can control people with my voice; at least I think I can. I don't know, I don't use it often. Mainly just to keep unwanted people away, half the time, their not even aware that their being made to go the other way." I shrugged, looking down at my hands, embarrassed and shy, I was also nervous about how this knowledge would be taken. I really didn't want to be kicked out now. They were all silent, much to my discomfort. Maybe they were all trying to think up the nicest ways of asking me to leave.

"That's an interesting talent." Carlisle said finally, sounding thoughtful. I took a peek at his face and saw he didn't look mad.

"Have you ever used it on us?" Emmett teased. I shook my head.

"Not even once. Gee, we're losing our talent for annoying people." Emmett complained loudly and started to pout. I let out a little giggle.

"You are very annoying, especially when you're traumatising my cat, but no I would never use my power on you. I'm not even sure it'll work on you guys anyway."

"Why?" Emmett asked. He was completely enthralled in my talent.

"Because when I first met Alice and she was kinda freaking me out, I tried to make her get lost. But clearly that didn't work very well." I prodded Alice playfully as she took on a horrified look.

"Bella, how could you!" she sobbed mockingly. "You're so cruel! To try and make me get lost." I laughed.

"That was before I got to know you and really Alice; you were kinda freaking me out in the beginning."

Alice stopped pouting and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I was kinda pushy, wasn't I."

"Kinda? And Alice, you still are pushy." I teased her. Alice beamed at me. I groaned.

Carlisle got to his feet and straightened to his full height.

"We should get ready to leave soon." He said. I blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"We're going to Alaska." Alice informed. She was bouncing slightly as she spoke.

"Er… why?"

"To have a talk to Tanya." Edward muttered grimly. I glanced at him out the corner of my eye. His arms were crossed and he was looking out the window with a brooding expression. Then the name he had said made me broody too.

_Tanya? Oh, hmm, this could be interesting._

I knew Tanya. Well, I had met her, her and her vegetarian group of vampires. They really hadn't known what to make of me when I unwittingly wandered into their hunting grounds. They had been so intrigued with me; they had taken me back to their home. They hadn't offered me a place among them, but they had kept me around when they found out about my talent of finding things, or people more specifically Vampires. After a couple of months I got sick of being bossed around and packed up and left.

_Bossy, no-good vampires… hmm that sounds familiar._ I grinned in Alice's direction, where she was arguing with Rosalie about how many suitcases they should take, Esme every so often tried to point out it was only a visit, we weren't going to stay there, tried being the operative word here.

"Um, their not going to try and eat Isis, are they?" I asked, the thought suddenly jumping to me and making me worry.

I received several blank, _'have you gone crazy'_ looks. I held up Isis just above my head.

"You finally came up with name for the furball and you named her Isis?" Alice asked me in disbelief. I nodded.

"Edward." Alice complained, Edward didn't turn around but from his reflection in the window, I saw him roll his eyes.

"What kind of name is that?" she demanded.

"It's a nice name, better then anything you came up with." Edward said calmly.

"What's wrong with Furball?" Alice asked pouting at him. Edward just shook his head in disbelief.

I got up from the couch and started sneaking towards the front door, when Alice and Emmett suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going?" Alice demanded. I blinked at her.

"Home."

"But this home." Alice complained, grabbing my arm and shaking it. My poor cat, who was in my arms, let out a howling shrieked and jumped up on to my other shoulder, hissing bitterly at Alice.

"Yeah, but I don't think Isis can take much more of home at the moment" I teased, though I was half serious.

"Oh all right, but your coming to Alaska with us." Alice said, letting go of my arm. I stared at her.

"Says who?"

"Says me, now get home and we'll see you at school tomorrow," glanced at her watch, "today." And with that she kicked me out the door. Not literally, Isis would have had a few things to yowl about if she actually had.

"Unbelievable." I muttered to Isis, who was looking traumatised again. I walked over to my car and hopped in. as I sat there I rubbed my eyes, reflecting on how weird this past night had been. The only not weird thing was talking to Edward. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

Then I frowned, Edward. His voice? Something about his voice.

_Bella, what did I tell you about not doing reckless things__._

It sounded like his voice, but was it? Was it his voice that I heard whenever I did or was about to do something really stupid and risky? I think it is. But that really doesn't mean anything. I just now know who the other voice belongs to.

Jake? I wonder if he's still alive. I wonder where he is. I wish he and the rest had told me where we were when they found me and where they lived. But they hadn't trusted be enough with that secret, so I'll just have to keep wondering.

I drove home, thinking about how things had changed since my, well change to… the dark side, as Jake had so mockingly put it. I sighed, I missed my Sun.

When I got home, I fed Isis, flopped on to the couch and channel flicked for the next four hours. Being a vampire sucks, cause your main pass time is taken away from you.

I wish I could just sleep, for just a couple of hours.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this is really just a filler chapter and something I wrote to relieve me of my stress of school, hehehe, I'm going to die next week, with having both a Advance Maths test and a Geography test. If you don't hear from me after wednesday the 21st of May, then I'm dead and you can think up a ending for this story yourselves... Sorry, test tend to freak me out, espically when I have no idea their on. (hmmm, grumble, grumble.)

Anyway, I'm beginning to give Bella some memory and you some insight as to what happen in the days of her change.

Hope you like it, please review. Hehehe, Thank you everyone for your reviews, when i got over a hundred i bounced around my house and my mum and dad thought i was seriously on something, which is actually kinda a suprising thought coming from them, cause they often say i'm a sixteen year old going on thirtie. I know, I don't have a life.

See ya


	15. A Wolf's Side

**Author's Note:** I don't know how well this is written, I think it's ok, but then again my brain has malfunction alot this week. If you want to flame me, then do so, my ego is at a totally low, and flames won't do much to it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, for it has a totally different Character apporauch to it.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**A Wolf's Side**

_**Stupid Bloodsuckers! What are they doing back? Their suppose to have gone for good. They always mess**__**ing things up everything.**_

_**Dammit, I'm changing, what the heck is going on over there? There's more of them, guess they went back to their bloodsucking roots. Couldn't keep their teeth clean. That's violating the treaty.**_

_Calm down_. A calm voice ordered, echoing threw out the shaggy brown head. He gave a growl and started to run in the direction of the border.

_Come back_. Several of the pack bellowed after him but he took no heed he just kept running threw the mossy, green forest then town.

The sickly sweet smell was mixed with a stranger smell. It wasn't as sweet as them, but it wasn't human. It was duller, less easy to track and he had only smelt close a few times before and that had been when an actual Vampire had live within the safety of the pack.

His heart ached at the memory, _where was she now?_

The sweet and dull smell grew closer and he came to a skidded to a holt at an edge of a clearing, which was filled with Bloodsucker. His shaggy hair stood on ends, _this isn't good._

_Ya think_? Said a grouchy pack brother who was stalking the border, growling many names towards his reckless pack brother.

His nose twitched as a familiar dull smell floated into his nostrils. He hadn't smelt it in years but he still knew it like he had only just smelted it yesterday. His head swung instinctively to his right as a pale girl with long brown hair crept out from behind a tree a few meters from where he crouched. His tail started to wag, to his total embarrassment, his pack brothers sniggered.

Her golden silver eyes were wide with fear but determination. She was holding a huge branch in her left hand.

_Mate, get out of there_. Whine his pack brother at the border.

_Not yet, I need to know what's happening_. Not really, really he wanted to see the girl more clearly, for he had a vain hope in his heart that it was her.

_Sure, sure_. Sighed his pack brother.

He and the girl stood there in the shadows, the rest of the vampires completely unaware oblivious their presence. He had the strangest feeling that the girl knew he was there but wasn't believing it herself.

He started to get really edgy when the fight between two big ones broke out and one of them suddenly turned into a strange, fierce creature that sent to other one flying.

It was when the creature advance on the family, did the girl step in. raising her branch above her head; she threw it at the creatures head. If it had been a normal human, its brains would have gone flying, though he had hoped that would actually happen.

The fight was pretty much over then, the girl went and stopped the creature by returning its necklace and then she went and joined the sweet group, _damn Cullens_, and there was more talking between the sweet vampire and the dull smelling vampire. And then the dull smelling vampires left, taking the newly reformed on with them.

Then she saw him, the brown haired girl and really believed that he was there. Her golden silver eyes widen in shock and delight when she finally took him all in.

Then she looked confused, her arms immediately crossed themselves across her chest and she started to shake.

Now, the other vampires had come aware of her and looked concern. She looked away from him, protecting him.

Then she fainted. Why? he did not now. But he knew who she was and she knew who he was.

_This wasn't good_. He thought as he ran back.

_She might not place where the pack is__, as here_. His pack brother reassured him.

And _what if she does? What then? We kill her? I can… Embry, I can't_…_I can't kill her; she's been through so much already._

He finally slowed his callop to a trout once he had crossed the border.

_The only reason we didn't kill her that day was because you begged us not to__, so it's your fault if she comes back and decides to try and kill us all_. Another voice sneered, a female voice, one he truly disliked. He growled at her.

_Stop it, both of you_. A strong, commanding voice growled, then his voice softened. _I do not think, even if she does remember, that she will come back and try to kill us. She never showed any interest in killing us when she was a young one, or anyone else for that matter. If I remember correctly she barely fed at all. She is no threat to us, as of yet, and I doubt she ever will be, but if she is then we will take her down. Understood. _The voice was more directed at him then anyone else. He was closer to her, both when as a vampire and when she was still human.

_I'm going home_. He grunted and turn for sea. He was feeling sick to his stomach. How long had she been with them? Was she back with _him_? He growled at the thought and it took him a lot of effort to calm down enough to change back into human.

**Jake**. He smiled slightly. She remembered him, even in wolf form she had mouth his name and her eyes had been bright with joy. He wished he could have talked to her, asked her where she had been, what she had seen, how long had she been with those damn Cullens.

_Ah, Bella,_ he thought, _what are you thinking, going back to the likes of them?_

He smiled grimly as he flopped on to his couch, even though they… he hadn't told her about her direct relationship with the Cullens, she had still some how wound up being with them. He grunted unhappily.

He hadn't wanted her to go, she hadn't been any problem really, hardly one. It was just an issue that she couldn't remember and that his Dad had to keep her Dad away from the reserve as so that he wouldn't see his supposedly "missing/dead" daughter. That had been rough. To watch a strong man, fall to piece over losing his daughter, when she was just hiding in the basement below him. It had been her request when she had understood that she mustn't be seen by anyone outside the inner pack and council of elders. But still he made him feel bad to watch the man grief over a daughter who wasn't quite dead, but then again it wasn't like he could have gone up to him and said 'Well here's the deal, she's not dead, she's a, blood sucking, immortal vampire and once more she's a vampire with no memory whatsoever. My condolences.' Oh yeah, that would have gone down so well with Charlie.

Jake rolled over on the couch, almost falling off it. I need a new couch, he told himself again, but of cause he'd never actually get one. Like Bella had done before him, with everyone thinking she was missing or finally dead, he and the rest of the pack had to hide out. They weren't aging, they still looked in their early twenties and if they went outside the reserve people might recognize them and then there'd be hell to may.

Stupid vampires. He cursed. Funnily enough, even with having vampire Bella around, none of the younger boys started changing; they only started to mouths after she had left.

_Why are we still changing? Hardly any bloodsuckers come near this place, but we have a__ bloody army down here._

Now pretty much everyone down at the reserve knew about Protectors now, for their sons (or daughters) had changed at least once into their heritage. Though funnily enough, they couldn't change as well as the ones who had started changing when the Cullens had been around. One change and that was pretty much it. How that worked Jake had no clue.

He had never really liked what he had become, a Werewolf, but now he hated it more then ever. He had no one to talk to. His Dad, Billy, had died about thirty years ago, as had Charlie about five years later. Jake had been surprised he had lasted that long, _with the vain hope of maybe Bella coming back_, he thought glumly.

_Don't I have to vain hope of Bella coming back?_ He asked himself. He did and know she was back, but… that didn't matter, cause she was still not Bella anymore.

He rolled over again, on to his back, squishing himself against the back of the couch to stop himself from falling off. He closed his eyes, dreaming and remembering.

* * *

_**Fifty-six years ago**_

"Are you sure it's ok for me to walking around like this, what if I?"

"You won't you haven't shown the slightest sign of interest in blood and Bells, your not that great an actress to hind a blood lust." Teased sixteen year old Jacob Black. He was walking side by side with a much smaller girl, to his great height, with long brown hair and the strangest gold silver eyes he had ever seen. The girl, Bella, pulled a face at him at the mention of blood. She didn't like, even now as a bloody vampire, it still made her queasy. Jacob couldn't believe how ridicules that was, but that was just the way she was. She didn't like human blood. But the thing that was worrying them was that, if she didn't feed on human blood, what did she feed on? She didn't have the Newborn blood lust as they had heard of. Actually she hadn't fed at all and she had been a vampire for around two months now.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked him as they left the town and walked into the mossy, green forest.

"hunting." He stated calmly. He waited for a reaction, but didn't get one. He spun around making sure she had suddenly done a runner, but… there she still stood at the edge of the trees, eyeing them accusingly.

"What?"

"It's too green! There's suppose to be brown in a forest too." She grumbled stalking up to him. He rolled his eyes.

"How can you remember something like that and you don't have a clue who you are." He asked her, she shrugged.

"Maybe my brain wires are screwed." She said and started to walk deeper into the forest.

"Now, how do you remember that too?" he sighed and sped up to catch up with her. Losing her would be really bad, though he had a strangest feeling that if they got separated, she would come back.

She stopped suddenly.

"Are you sure this is going to work. Did real vamp… people like me really feed like this." She asked nervously. Her golden silver eyes where darker then he had ever seen them before, but still he didn't feel threaten by this girl.

"With a Werewolf keeping them company, probably not." He said, Bella crossed her arms across her chest and scowled up at him.

"That's not what I meant." She snapped heatedly.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood." He held out his hands in front of him, offering peace. The girl sighed in defeat and turned away, looking around her at the dense trees.

"But are you sure? What happens if I go into a blood lust and head back towards town." She was generally worried about this.

He gulped, did he really have to tell what would happen if that happen. Apparently not, since one look at his face seemed to tell her everything that she had suspected.

"oh." Her tone was dead and unhappy. She fidgeted where she stood.

"We won't let that happen." He reassured her gently.

"Cause where being followed by some of your pack brothers to keep an eye on us…me?" she asked him. There was no point lying to her, she had already figured it out.

"Just safety precautions." He replied weakly, but Bella just shrugged.

"Probably for the best." She mumbled and started walking again. Jacob sighed and ran after her.

"These vampires said they fed only on animal blood, that's why they had golden eyes." Jacob explained, Bella looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

"I have sort of golden eyes, but I haven't fed on any animals." She pointed out.

"You know your brain wires are screwed, maybe they mess up with turning into a v… into what you are now." He looked away quickly. They where still uncomfortable about the fact she was a Vampire.

"Ok, I'll give it a try; I think I can hear a Deer, off to the right there, drinking by the stream." Bella gulped out, her nerves really starting to show. Jacob nodded in agreement, he heard it to. Bella turned to look up at him, her face alight with nervousness and fear.

"Um, when I do this can you…um… not watch, please." She whispered, her head hanging low. _She is still ashamed of what she is_, he thought sadly, sure he didn't like what she was either, but this is what she was now; he had to live with this fact as did she.

"I won't watch promise, but if you wanted any help, if it causes you any…"

"I got it Jake." She soothed him gently. With a nervous smile, she started to slowly move in direction that the deer was in.

"Ah, Bella one more thing." Jake said. He didn't want to do this to her, but they had to know.

Bella turned around, confused, her eyes widening in shock as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"Jake?"

He brought the knife down and cut his arm open. Thick red blood trickled out from the long deep, wound in his forearm. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain for a moment, before looking a Bella, who stared at him horrified.

He waved his arm around, letting the scent of his blood drift over to where Bella stood, white as snow. _They had to know, they had to make sure_. What happen next surprised not only him, but his watching pack mates.

Bella went green and collapsed on to the forest floor, her hand clamped over her mouth and nose.

"Jake." Her wail was muffled by her hand, but her eyes where reproachful. Jake started laughing. With relief and because of just how funny Bella looked at this moment.

"Go away until you heal. Eww, Jake!" she wailed.

"Sorry, we just needed to make sure; you weren't really a blood thirsty maniac.

"I know there's a maniac here, but it's not Me." she grumbled, scowling at him.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he watched his arm start to heal.

"Stupid Werewolf!" She grumbled, finally able to get to her feet.

She pulled a face at him and stalked in the direction the deer was, Jacob turned away, his eyes closed and his large hands plastered over his ears.

Either the deer was too startled to make a sound or Bella was to quick, he didn't know, but he didn't hear a thing.

Ten minutes late, Bella came back, tamping him lightly on the shoulder. Her face was pinker, but she was depressed.

"I want to go home." Was all she said, before walking off in the direction they had come. Jake slowly followed after her, eyeing her slouched back sadly.

She hadn't asked for this, but this is what she got. He growled in anger and sped up to walk beside her.

They walked side by side, a young couple of two enemy raises, a hot tempered Werewolf and a Vampire with no memory of her human life. Both willing to die to protect the other.

Even then, the tides where changing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I bet you weren't expecting this sort of chapter (tell you the truth neither was i). Now, why did I write a chapter like this? Well, to the truth of it, I couldn't think what to write for what was going on with Bella and the Cullens and all them Vampires. Two, I wanted to try to explain why Bella fainted at the end of chapter 12, I have one reason and i thought, well that's a good reason, but how bout throwing in Jake and stir things up a bit. I was planning on bring in Jake and the pack in later on, but i thought hell, why not let them have a go, their probably not going to appear again for a little while, but hopefully htis little chapter satisfied those who asked about Jake. As you can probably tell, I'm not use to writing with Jake, probably because I haven't read that much (one chapter, of Stephenie Meyer work) from his view, so sorry if it was crap, i tried. I'm actaully, quite fond of the end of this chapter with the flashback, hope it made sense to you all. Thanks for reading, hopefully next chapter will be better.


	16. Scars

**Author's Note: **Beware, this is a really long chapter, mind you, the reason it's so long is that I haven't actually been in the mood to write, so i've been writing bits and pieces here and there not really paying attention to how long this was getting. This chapter has been killing me, as has school, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I reread this chapter over and over again and i think it's ok, but i am getting myself a Beta, i just haven't had time to get to really hunt for one, if you want to be my Beta then cool, give me a reveiw, saying you want the job and i'll think on it, you probably get anyway.

I've actually started to write a side story to this, that is set before all this happen, it's about Bella's change and what she did afterwards, so yeah, but I'm not posting that until this it done, groan, which could take forever. So I'm complaining to myself, don't mind me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and will review, since your reviews are pretty much what keeps me going on this story and stopping me from starting to write new ones. So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Scars**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I stretched out over the back seat of Alice's bright yellow Porsche, mildly listening to Alice's and Esme's chatter.

Every couple of hours, there was a switch between cars, for those who wanted to talk to others or to get away from others.

Being cramped altogether in one house at one time can be bad enough, but at least you can go out and walk (or run) around and stuff. But when you're stuck in a car, it's kinda hard, considering if you want to keep that car in one piece.

"Bella, are you still alive back there?" Alice asked suddenly, breaking threw my thoughts. She turned around in the drives sit and looked back at me.

"Stop looking at me and watch the road." I command and she laughed, but did as I asked.

I stared out my passenger window at the darkness of night. We'd have to stop when the sun was high in the sky then started going again when the sun set. Ah, the vampire life. Urgh!

"Jasper getting frustrated with Emmett." Alice sighed. Now, that I found confusing. Couldn't Jasper use his gift to make himself not feel frustrated with Emmett or make Emmett less frustrating. Esme sighed.

"And I think Edwards getting bored with them arguing. Why do we have so few cars?" Alice wailed suddenly. I jumped at her wail, unsettling Isis's basket. Isis went a little berserk at waking up suddenly and finding herself in such a strange place and at such a speed. How the police never caught us with the speeds that we go, I have no idea.

"I think we should save the boys from killing each by splitting them up again." Esme sighed, Alice let out a laugh, handing her the phone.

She spoke on the phone for little under a second before hanging up and turning her indicator on (there was no one about, but she still put it on. I don't get that, they don't give a damn about the speed limits anywhere, but they'll do little things, like switching the indicator on when it's not even necessary. Unbelievable.)

We pulled over as before Edward and Carlisle did. Between them all the Cullens' had five cars. They brought three. Apparently they were all going through 'we-want-a-new-vehicle' stage as Esme put it. All her adopted children are car maniacs. Jasper not so much of one, but goes along with it, just because he can, while the others, Edward and Rosalie fighting for first place on who likes cars more. Edward likes to collect cars, while Rosalie likes to tinker around with them.

Me, I couldn't care less.

"Bella, you're going with Edward." Alice said as she prodded me in the shoulder. Esme was already sliding out of the car while Jasper stood patiently beside her door, waiting to get in.

"Huh?"

"Just get out." Alice rolled her eyes. Grumbling, I straighten myself in the seat, gently wrapped my arms around Isis cage and got out of the car.

Esme sent me a sympathetic look as she climbed into Carlisle car along with Emmett.

I stuck my tongue out at Alice, who was beaming at me from her Porsche and stomped to Edward's Volvo. What was it with him and this type of car and its silver too! I frown at this, where had that come from?

"Don't get upset with me, I had nothing do with this." Edward voice suddenly came from my side. I jumped a little and he chuckled.

"Do you want to sit in the back?" he asked me as we walked together to his car. I stared at him blankly.

"For all the stops and switches, you've sat in the back." He explained.

"Only to keep Isis from freaking out! Your family ludicrous speeds is terrifying my cat." I grumbled. To my surprise he laughed. To my even greater surprise, he bent a little so that he could see into Isis basket.

"I humbly apologize for my and my family ludicrous driving and that it freaks you out." He said to the cat within the basket. He was trying very hard to keep a straight face as said this. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's hit the road." I open the back seat door and placed Isis basket safely on the floor, before walking around to the front and climbing into the passenger side and buckled up. Edward got in, chuckling. He was still chuckling as he sped after the other at some illegal speed.

"What?"

"Even as a vampire, you still hate speed." He chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me?" I accused him with narrow eyes. He stared out onto the dark road, trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"You are." I concluded crankily, pressing myself into the comfy leather seat, crossing my arms firmly across my chest. His mouth switch and some of the laughter he had been trying to hold back came out. Despite the fact that I was trying to be mad at him, I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Even though he was laughing and smiling, his eyes were sad.

We drove in silence, only breaking it when I complained that he was going to fast, which he'd laugh and then would deliberately go faster just to annoy me. We did this so often that in the end, Alice let us over take her so that we could continue the "game" without annoying everyone else.

"So, um…" I started and he started to sped up again. I scowled at him.

"The speed isn't what I'm trying to talk about." I complained. He put on a mocking shocked expression.

"What!? You're not going to complain?"

"Oh, I am, but not right now, now I want to ask you something." I started to feel nervous. It was fun mucking around with Edward, but it was still very hard for me to talk to him one on one about personal matters, maybe because I couldn't remember any of the personal things between us.

He looked away from the road and stared at me; worry his main emotion on his face, though there was curiosity and wariness too.

"When you left… me, what did you do? I mean, actually I don't know what I mean. I guess I'm just curious to know what you did while you were away." I really wanted to backtrack my question, if you could really call it a question, to me it was a jumble up of words trying to form a question but not quite there.

Edward looked away from my face and back at the road. He suddenly chucked without humour.

"Trying to survive is what I did mainly." He said his voice grimmer then I had ever heard it. I frown at him, what did he mean by that?

"I didn't survive very well after I left you. Even after all these years I still struggled to survive without you." He closed his eyes, which in my mind was the most dangerous of things he had done all night, though knowing him, I bet he could drive with his eyes closed, going at top speeds.

We where silent for a moment, before his eyes flared open and fire glowed in his golden eyes. His jaw tighten and he scowled at the road.

"What?" I asked him nervously.

"I wish I had listened to my instincts, to my heart and come back when I knew something must be wrong." He growled.

I looked away from his perfect face and stared out at the road, blaming it for the troubles that had been.

"What happened to me wasn't your fault." I said calmly, though my tone even to me sounded cold.

"In a way it was, if I had thought things through a little more, maybe…" he trailed off.

"Sometimes these things happen." I sighed, looking out my side window. The sun would be soon.

"I know." He whispered and we fell silent.

* * *

"This is so BORING!" Alice wailed, bouncing around the woody clearing that we had stopped at, happily in the middle of nowhere.

"Couldn't we have stopped near a shopping centre?" She asked no one in particular.

"And let you spend all the money we brought with us, no thanks." Edward teased. Edward, I was happy to see, was back to his old self. I had been a bit worried that out conversation that morning was going to make him broody, but it hadn't, well not outwardly anyway.

A sniggered went around the clearing, I smiled to myself, I still wasn't totally comfortable being around so many vamps for such a long period of time, but I was getting there.

"Hey Bells, Alice was right, you don't glow in sunlight." Emmett said suddenly, looking thoroughly amused by this discovery. I had been pacing around the clearing and I had just walked into a patch of sunlight. I stopped there and shrugged, feeling shyness creep threw me as all golden eyes focus on me.

"Well, well, that's a talent." Esme smiled at me, I smiled shyly back.

"Not really, but it's convenient because I like the sun, so when I'm in it no one can tell I'm any different from them." I shrugged.

After a while I went over to sit with Esme and she told me what she had been doing threw out her Vampire life. Her life story was quite different from the others in her family, but no less interesting. Being the adoptive mother to four teenaged vampires had its ups and downs, but Esme told me that she wouldn't trade it for the world.

The boys had a wrestling competition around mid day. It was fun to watch, but they needed to be a bit careful of the trees and the amount of noise they made. They got quite noisy at one point. Emmett felt that Jasper had won their fight unfairly and demanded a rematch, which Jasper refused to comply to. It ended up with them fighting anyway, but loudly arguing as they did so. I couldn't help but wonder why Jasper didn't just use his gift to calm Emmett down, then a thought occurred to me, maybe Jasper actually enjoyed winding Emmett up and then bring him crashing down. I grinned at the two, they were going at it again, and Edward was refereeing this match, to keep it "fair". Alice came to sit on one side of me while Esme on the other. I stretched my arms above my head, feeling stiff but completely relaxed. But when I lowed my arms again, my neck started to prickle.

Alice was staring at my left wrist with deep concentration.

"What?" I asked her, she looked up at my face, still frowning and monition for me to hand my wrist over. I surrender my wrist over to her without much thought, I found it was best to just let Alice do what she wanted or she'd make you pay later on.

Alice pushed up the sleeve of my jumper and inspected the leather bracelet on my wrist. The leather band was so old it had faded and I had needed to buy new strings to keep it tied to my wrist. Alice inspected the bracelet with a critical expression on her face.

"Where did you get this?" she asked me, frowning slightly.

I shrugged.

"I've had it since before my change. It was a graduation present." I explained. Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"You actually accepted a graduation present?" she asked me dryly. I stuck my tongue out at her. Esme chuckled, before getting up to talk to Carlisle about something or other.

I glanced back at the wrestling match; Emmett had won, just, and was boasting loudly. Jasper just let him go; he knew that it would only a matter of time before he won again.

I heard a sharp indrawn breath beside me and my head whipped around, startled, staring at Alice in alarm.

Then I groaned inwardly. Alice had pushed my jumper sleeve up to my elbow and was staring wide eyed at the scars that dragged down my arm.

"Where did you get these?" she hissed at me quietly so that no one else could hear. I chewed my lip unhappily.

* * *

_**Alice Point of View**_

I was bored, really bored. The boys where being idiots. Rosalie wasn't interested in anything besides listening to her music. Carlisle was absorbed in his book and Esme was talking to Bella. Out of the groups I had a choice to be with, I chose the one that would actually talk back to me with some enthusiasm.

I sat down beside Bella, who grinned at me. She was still shy around us, but she was getting better at being more social. She was very interested in what Esme was telling her about our lives. So interested in fact, that, though not for the first time, I wonder what sort of vampire life Bella had actually lived. She had told me that she hadn't really liked hanging around with other vampires and that other vampires hadn't really wanted to hang around her, but still what had she done with herself over the years, just walked around?... Knowing Bella, probably. This girl really was unbelievable at times, funny, but unbelievable.

Bella stretch her arms above her head absent minded, her thin jumper sliding a little down her arm. I notice something made out of brown leather attached to her left wrist. As she brought her arms down again I stared at her wrist, trying to make out what the brown thing was. _Was Bella wearing a bracelet?_ It seemed hard to believe to me, but you never really knew what was exactly going threw Bella's head at times.

After a moment she seemed to sense my eyes staring at her wrist and looked at me.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

I continued to frown at her and motion for her to surrender her arm to me. She gave it up without much struggle. I pushed her sleeve of her jumper up a little so that I could clearly see the brown leather band wrapped around her wrist. I had never notice it before albeit that I had never seen her wearing anything but long sleeves once I had met her again as a Vampires. I finger the leather bracelet fine design. The bracelet was very worn and had fade much from what I guess everyday wear, but the design that had been in carved into the old leather was still very clear. The design on the leather was of moons and suns. Running wolves ran threw forests and over meadows one was even climbing up a mountain. The detail that was still showing after many years of wear was amazing. _But why wolves? _I wondered. I couldn't really remember Bella being a wolf fan back when she was human. Maybe she had gotten the bracelet after she became a vampire.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her, still frowning. She shifted uncomfortable where she sat, her eyes conflicted. But she just shrugged.

"I've had it since before my change. It was a graduation present." She explain casually, but the confliction in her eyes made me wonder if it meant more to her then just being a graduation present, but I decided to let it slide, for now anyway. Instead I decided to complain in my own sense of humour about something she couldn't remember about herself.

"You actually accepted a graduation present?" I asked her dryly, pouting a little. To my surprise it almost seemed as if she got my joke because she stuck her tongue out at me. Esme chucked from the other side of Bella, before getting up to talk with Carlisle, about getting a move on.

Bella watched her go, her eyes wandering over to the wrestling match, I could vaguely hear Emmett gloating, it was only a matter of time before Jasper won, I thought to myself smugly. I continued to finger the bracelet, tracing its detail, when I notice whiteness against Bella's already pale skin. I knew that sort of whiteness I had seen it often enough with Jasper. My stomach gave a turn as I gently pushed Bella's jumper sleeve up her arm. My eyes widening in horror as more of Bella's arm was exposed to the light. Her left arm had been shredded, like someone grabbed a knife and had torn relentlessly threw her arm numerous times. I couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp.

Bella swung around to face me, her face alarmed to have me staring at her bare, scarred arm.

"Where did you get these?" I hissed at her softly, so softly that the other couldn't have possible heard even if they had been trying to listen.

She shifted uncomfortable, trying to get away from me. I suddenly felt as if something invisible was pulling me away from her, but I refused to go. I grabbed her arm more firmly, glaring at her.

"Bella, where did you get these?" I snarled my voice a little louder. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jasper's head whipping around in our direction, but I paid no attention to him, my full attention on Bella. Her face was sad and lost as she stared down at her arm.

"I don't know, I can't remember." She whispered, her voice was small and filled with pain.

"My right arm isn't as bad." She added and gingerly pulled her left arm out of my hand and pushed back the sleeve of her right arm. Yeah, it wasn't as bad as her left arm, which the scars where more ragged and desperate, but really it wasn't that much better.

"What were you in the middle of a vampire tug-a-war?" I asked her, a little harshly. She laughed a hollow, empty sound that I cringed at.

"My left side I have scars all the way from the shoulder to my wrist. From the shoulder to my elbow the scars look like there done by teeth, while below my elbow to my wrist it looks like scratch marks." She told me, she pulled off her jumper to show. Half of me wished she hadn't, for it showed me what torture she had clearly been put threw during her change. All vampires are tortured during the change over, but this… this was beyond anything that I had ever seen.

Bella rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her shoulders and held out her arms for me to see. I could also now see her bare neck; she had been bitten there too. Someone had been pretty desperate to make sure Bella became a vamp. I was sickened by the sight; she must have been in so much pain.

The bit marks, were like the scratch marks of her lower arms, ragged and desperate. Her right arm wasn't as bad her left, her right arm bit marks were neater and less aggressive, but still had a ragged edge to them. But her left upper arm was a complete mess, the person who had been bitting her at that moment had been beyond desperation, biting into whatever soft flesh of Bella's it could.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered, Bella just shrugged and started to pull her sleeves down again, but I held up a hand to stop her. She stared at me confused. I nodded towards Carlisle and the rest. She shook her head vigorously, her eyes pleading.

"They don't need to know, it no big deal." She whispered begging me to keep my silence.

"If they know about this we might be able to figure out who bit you." I told her, trying to give her a reason to hope that was logical enough to just show my family. She didn't buy it however.

"Oh yeah, how?" she demanded, looking away from me and my family. I suddenly became afraid that she was going to bolt.

This thought must have caught Edward's attention, for the second after I thought, his head had whipped away from Emmett's and Jasper's wrestling match, his eyes burning in our direction, taking in the fact that Bella had removed her jumper and had her arms still slightly held up in my direction, the sleeves still rolled up partially.

His eye flicking between us, his filled with suspicion and fear as to what he might find if he tried to figure out what was going on between us. I tried to shut him out of my head, but I was a second to late. He saw everything that I had seen over the last couple of minutes. His face went even paler then it already was.

Bella seem to understand what was going on, Edward knew now about one of the many things she had been trying to hide, and she didn't like that, not one bit. She scowled at me, before once again looking out into the trees, glaring at them for what was happening. I wish I had managed to close my mind sooner.

Edward stalked up to us, demanding with his silence to know what the hell was going on. I smiled up at him, trying to portray a picture of innocence, which he didn't buy and Bella… well Bella was ignoring the both of us, strumming her fingers against her leather bracelet and staring out into the woods as if nothing existed except her and the trees. But she was going to have to come back to reality and soon, I didn't think I could take Edward's glaring, demanding for an explanation for much longer.

"I don't remember ok, so can we just leave it at that." Bella grumbled unhappily and unexpectedly.

"Bella?" I pleaded, but she ignored me. She swung herself up off the ground and stalked off to where Carlisle and Esme stood, both looking somewhat startled to find her looking so angry and distant. Jasper was looking from me, to Bella, to Edward then back again, his eyes widen at the tense that was emanating from us all.

"Um, I think we should get started again." Carlisle said, he was frowning slightly as he glance at us all, his eyes lingering for a second, on me, Edward and Bella. Oh Bella. Bella was standing off to the side, an invisible, impenetrable barrier all around her being. She wasn't going to let anyone in or anywhere near her for quite a while Her face had lost it anger, but the distant look was still in place, but there was also a lost look and fear on her face too.

It didn't surprise either me or Edward that Bella decided to travel with Carlisle and Esme over us.

Everyone seemed to realise something was up with the three of us, so the thought of separation worked for the first part of the day, before we had to pull over for random breath test and Edward and I were thrown together to sort things out between ourselves before we tried to do the same with Bella. I think they must have felt it was a bit dangerous for the Volve if they made all three of us go in it.

"Are you going to continue giving me silent treatment or are you going to talk to me, cause to tell you the truth I can only put up with one of you not talking to me, not both." I complained to Edward after an hour of silence. Edward face was still blank, but he rolled his eyes, ever so slightly,

"Ha, I saw that, I'm off the hook with you at least, though I don't really know _why_ you're so mad at me in the first place when I haven't actually done anything to you." I grumbled. Edward sighed heavily.

"I'm… I'm not mad at you; I'm more made at myself, then anything else." He muttered his eyes focus firmly on the road or more like on Carlisle blue Mitsubishi, where Bella currently was, thinking about bolting I might add. Every couple of minutes I'd get a new vision of Bella sneaking away from us or just out right running away from us, or jumping out of the car and running. _My god she can reckless when she wants to be_, I thought crankily. Edward let out a snarl beside me. Him doing that, right after seeing my visions inside my head of Bella's many reckless escapes from us, immediately reminded me of a question that had been quietly tossed around the family, quite a number of times.

"Edward?" his eyes didn't leave the back of the Mitsubishi, I mean road, but his hands twitched on the wheel letting me know I had his full attention.

"If Bella, did do a run would you go after her?" I asked him. A look of surprise came over his face. Clearly after seeing a number of Bella's escape acts had turned him off looking anymore into my head and in so I had surprised him with my question. Which, I my opinion, is a good thing cause it put him on the spot and got a more truthful answer out of him rather then let him think the question over.

"Yes." he croaked, he voice was truthful and sincere, just as I hoped. His eyes finally flickered to my face.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes at him in exasperation.

"Come on, I know you've been reading my mind and seeing Bella's numerous thoughts on how to escape us." He pulled a face and looked quickly back at the road (Mitsubishi).

"Why did she get so scared?" He whispered.

"Um, Edward, how many Vampires do you know with their arms covered with ragged bit marks all up them, and Jasper doesn't count." I added noticing Edward glancing pointedly at the rich purple BMW behind us.

"Why not?" Edward argued.

"Cause, he got his in a battle with Newborns, Bella didn't. Bella got hers before and during her change." I muttered angrily.

Why hadn't I seen any of this, this so big and life changing! I shoulder have seen something!

And then, what? What could I have done then? Could I have stopped the change from coming to pass?

I placed my hands over my eyes, as if to give into the tears I so wanted to fall at this moment.

"Alice, this wasn't your fault." Edward muttered gruffly. That coming from him, at this moment, actually made me feel better. For him not to blame me for what had happen to Bella, helped me pull myself out of the hole of misery that I had dug myself.

"Thanks, but it doesn't solve anything." I leant back in my seat, closing my eyes. "I just wish that I could see who changed Bella and find out what they did to her." I growled.

"Alice, you can't see the past." Edward sighed sounding helpless and depressed.

I open my eyes and turned my head to stare at him. If I felt terrible what on earth did Edward feel? He had Bella back which had made him happy, but Bella didn't remember a thing about him, which had been a huge blow to him, though he muttered something about that was what he rightful deserved on some levels, though he wished she could remember her human life.

I knew it was really hard for him not to go up to Bella and hug her and tell that he loved her more than life itself. And to now have Bella to the road of bolting and disappearing for another fifty odd years was more then he could bear, though he was trying really, really hard not to show it.

My respect for him went up another couple of notches. He really was trying very hard. As was Bella, she was trying so hard to be open and comfortable around us.

"Just give her time, she'll come around again, I think we just caught her off guard that's all." I reassured him while I tried to reassure myself. He glance sides ways at me, a small hopeful smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Anyway, this is Bella! How long have you known her to stay mad at _you_?" I added grinning. Edward sighed and focused on the road (Mitsubishi).

I closed my eyes, focusing on Bella. Now that she was calming down, vision of her running became less and less until there where few and far between. That reassured me greatly. I started to relax when a something that completely confused me came to me in a vision.

I suddenly saw a human Bella walking through a forest all by herself, calling out for someone. She looked bloody awful, her eyes were dark and lonely and she looked half dead. But her face was alight with fear. She swung around as a sudden flash of flaming red appeared behind.

"Victoria." I sat bolt up right, sickness and fear gripped me as I continued to watch Bella trying to run away from the evil bitch. She even swung a branch at her, something the bitch had said had clearly upset Bella, but I couldn't hear though I could see their mouths moving. I wince as I watch Victoria break Bella's right arm and then bit it dragging her teeth threw Bella's flesh. The fear and pain on Bella's face was almost more then I could bear; she was crying and her mouth moving to form a word I knew, Edward. She had been calling for Edward and he hadn't even known.

I rocked backwards and forwards in my seat. I had never seen the past before and it was a nerve racking experience.

"Alice?" Edward voice pulled me out my despair with force.

I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. I ignored Edward voice for suddenly someone had entered my vision, a man dressed like a gentleman, I was curious. What part did this man play in Bella's change? The words I said to Bella earlier came back to haunt me. _"What were you in the middle of a vampire tug-a-war?"_ I flinched at my words now. They had been so harsh and uncaring.

My vision ended as soon as the strange gentleman came on to the seen. I felt sick to m core. Bella had gone threw that all by herself, with no one coming to help her.

I came aware of heavy breathing beside me._ Should have shut my mind, should have shut my mind_, my brain screamed.

"Edward, calm down." I told him, though I was hardly one to talk, I was shaking from what I had seen and wanted to go out destroy something.

"Please don't destroy the car, that's my job." Edward barely whispered. His eyes were dark with fury. He took one hand off the wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down.

"Are you ok?" I asked him gently. He shot me a withering look.

"Do you think I'm ok?" he demanded.

"No, but I don't want you going out and hunting down Victoria! That's the last thing we, Bella needs right now." I told him firmly. He opened his mouth to argue but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Edward, you can't leave her, not yet at least, she needs you more then she needs us." I let him stew over that for a while. I wondered silently if Bella really didn't remember this, or maybe her brain had shut out that particular memory to protect itself,_ maybe that's why she has no memory of us_, I thought. But somehow that still didn't hit well with me, there was more to the picture then what we were seeing. I guessed it was only a matter of time before we found out the full story about Bella.

* * *

**Author Note:** And so that's chapter 15, I'm going camping now, so i'm taking the laptop so that i can type up chapter 16, which should be interesting. Thanks for reading. please reveiw


	17. Witch

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. well obviously here's chapter 16, which is an interesting chapter in itself but it's the start of what my main idea was. Yeah, were only just beginning to get to my main idea, that's kinda sad. 'sigh' This is going to be long, hopeflly you'll all see it to the end.

I have a Beta! I'm serious I do. SwanBella228 is my Beta, which i'm pretty happy about and I kinda hope she's happy being my Beta too.

Hehe, I just realised that I've been on this site (posting fics) for just over a year now... I don't know why I find that funny, I just do!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Witch**

Darkness crept through the trees.

Emma paced in a small clearing with some of the older vampires of Rodriguez's army. She was worried about Luke. He and his younger group were supposed to meet her here three hours ago, but they hadn't come yet.

She portrayed calm to her group, but they could sense the tension that she expelled.

"Ma'am, could it be that Master Luke has been…" Emma snarled at the male vampire who had dared to question Luke's survival. The vampire's name was Simon; he was one of the youngest of group. He cringed under the small, blond woman's glare.

"Emma?"

Emma spun around at the sound of her name; relief flowing through her body at the sound of his voice calling her name.

"Luke." She gasped, eyes softened and filled with emotion that she showed no one else but him.

Luke walked towards her, a small smile playing on his face as he looked at her. The two groups of vampires looked in different directions, to give the two oldest ones some privacy. For privacy was something they rarely had the luxury of.

Luke quickly pulled Emma into his arms, burying his face into her soft blond hair.

One of the younger vampires, a female, called Sara, glanced behind her suddenly and coughed loudly to catch Emma and Luke's attention. The two quickly broke apart and turned in the direct Sara was pointing.

"Luke, Emma!" the two growled silently inside their chests as the man they hated most came into view with five vampires flanking him. Their master walked into the clearing, twirling his bowler hat around his fingers as he walked up to them.

"Rodriguez." They greeted him with mock politeness that he took no notice of.

Rodriguez looked around at Luke's group, a slight frown playing on his features.

"Where is Michael?" he demanded, staring hard at Luke. Luke shifted uncomfortable, as did the rest of his group. Emma stared between the two men nervously. She stared up into Luke's face and realization filled her eyes and she looked away quickly, her eyes sad.

"Michael got carried away when the group I sent ahead met the Cullen's." Luke muttered.

Rodriguez nodded.

"So the boy was a fool after all." He said more to himself then to anyone else. He looked back at Luke.

"So you disposed the fool." He asked, Luke nodded, his eyes looking straight ahead.

Emma closed her eyes and fingered her Ankh beneath her shirt and gave it an absent-minded tug.

"Emma." Luke warned her, she glanced at him startled, then looked down at her hand tugging on her Ankh. She quickly let go of it.

"Master." They all swung around at once, as a young black hair male vampire, who had been around seventeen at his change came forward, dragging a middle-aged human woman, she was gag, a blind fold covered her eyes and her hands were bound behind her back.

"Nicolas, what is this?" Rodriguez demanded, striding towards the vampire boy. The boy cringed under his Master heated gaze.

"She's a witch, Master, from the other side." Nicolas mumbled.

"Really? a witch?" Rodriguez said looking delighted. He bent down beside the shaking woman and pulled the blindfold and piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"Hello my dear, do you know who I am?" he asked the woman softly. The woman had curly chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. He chuckled at the brown eyes that stared up at him in terror.

"Yes, you're the one trying to steal the secrets." She breathed.

"Good girl." He praised her with genial happiness. The woman just stared up at him, unable to move.

"What is your name?" He asked her, still smiling in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Madison McIntyre, I'm the mother of Mark, Madeline and Mathew, the wife of Tom McIntyre. I work at an insurance agency. My power is truth seeing." Madison gushed out, before gasping in horror at the information she had just revealed. Forgetting her fear of him, she glared up at Rodriguez, who just continued to smile down at her.

"Do your children share your gift?" He asked her. Madison clamped her mouth shut refusing to fall victim once again to speaking the truth against her will. Her body shook in pain.

"Do your children share your gift?" Rodriguez demanded, his eyes glowing with the desire to know.

"Tell me." He ordered. Madison let out a shriek of pain. Fire was burning through her soul, but she couldn't tell she needed to protect her child.

The fire grew more intense in her mind; she tried to block it out.

"If you tell me the pain will go." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head to stare at him, tears in her eyes but fire and strength also.

"No." she whispered. He suddenly laughed, which was truly a terrible sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"Ah, but you see you don't have a choice. Now which one of your children has your gift?"

Another scream erupted from her mouth.

"Madeline." She sobbed and the pain immediately subsided and she fell to a heap on the ground sobbing at what she had done. Rodriguez sighed heavily.

"Thank you very much. You know normally I don't have to course pain to get the information I want, but that's the problem with Truth seer, fortune readers and telepaths, they have much stronger minds then most normal beings. So I am truly sorry, but once again I thank you."

Tears started to roll down her face.

"What are you going to do to my daughter?" she whispered, her voice going slight high with hysterics.

"Nothing now, my dear, but when she is older I will give her a magnificent gift." Rodriguez said getting to his feet.

"No, please take me! Take me instead! Please, just leave Maddie alone." She begged him.

"Ma'am, you are a Truth Seer! You can see I cannot do that. Besides, my dear, I can not possible take you, for you have already learned to hate me, though I could erase your memory, I'd rather not bother." He said coldly, turning around and striding away.

"Young ones." He called and nodded towards the sobbing woman curled.

Luke stepped forward.

"Rodriguez, should we at least get as much as we can from the woman, before we decide to destroy her." Luke asked, glancing sadly in the direction of the woman, who was now being surrounded by some of the youngest in the groups.

"I have no more use for her?" Rodriguez muttered and waved his hand behind him to give signal to start.

Most of the older ones looked away as the woman's terrified screams started and the sound of hissing and growling filled the clearing.

"Rodriguez." Luke said walking after Rodriguez as he left the clearing. He was gently pulling on Emma arm for Emma eyes where frozen, her whole body was stiff with horror. Emma had never been able to drink human blood, not even as a young one. This might have been because her father had been a man who had tried to save lives not one who took them.

"Yes, Luke?"

Luke hesitated. Did he really want to tell Rodriguez about that girl? Bella was her name, should he tell Rodriguez about her? She had managed to stop all his vampires and Michael, with only a few words. Did she share the same power as Rodriguez? But why, why would Rodriguez want another like himself.

He didn't know why, but he felt that this girl was different from the rest of them. He didn't how she was or why she was. She just was.

"Speak!"

Luke groaned. Stupid mouth, shouldn't have hinted that he had something important to say.

"I saw that girl." He muttered. He felt Emma stiffen beside him, but he didn't look at her, he stared at Rodriguez, watching every emotion that passed over his face. Surprise, anger and calculating passed, until his face finally settled for a content look, which neither Luke nor Emma understood.

"How did she seem to you?"

"Well she was fairly protective of the Cullen's! Threw two huge branches a Michael's head."

Rodriguez looked amused.

"Was she protective of all the Cullen's or only certain ones?"

"How the heck should I know? All I know is that when she told us to get lost, it felt as if we where being dragged back." Luke snapped crabbily. Emma bit her lip, it wasn't always such a wise idea to get crabby at Rodriguez, but at that moment he didn't seem to actually care.

"So she has the power to control. And she's still protective of them. Or protective of him." A slight small crossed his face.

"She cried for them, she wanted them to be with her, but she wanted them to stay away, too. I wonder how they'd feel if they knew how much she screamed for them." His smile grew as he remembered that day.

"_Edward!"_

"_Yes, Edward. Think of him… while you still can."_

"_EDWARD!"_

How she had screamed for that boy when he had bitten. He had almost felt a little sorry for her. That was why he had tried to soothe her by telling that they might even bump into the Cullen's when she was a Vampire.

Oh the hope that had filled that girl's eyes at the thought of that, it had even made her smile. But the smile had only lasted a minute before she started crying and thrashing, sobbing out.

"_Edward! Why?"_

"_WHY!"_

That girl's change had been by far the worst of them all. For they had just screamed in agony, while the girl had just cried and sob out her love ones names, she had known what to expect. That was why putting the Ankh on her that second day had been such a relief even though it had taken it twice as long to work on her then it had done for the others, she had still been sobbing her loved ones names when those damn beasts had come along. If they hadn't come, he would have a powerful member for his army, more powerful than the rest.

He let out a frustrated growl and stomped off, leaving his two oldest children in bewilderment.

As soon as he got his hands on the witches secret weapon against all vampires, he'd turn the girl into a human again then start the whole process all over. He might even get his hands on the two Cullen boys and girl. He could do with their sort of powers in his army. He smiled at the thought; no one would dare to challenge him.

Now he just had to figure out a way to get near the girl without the bronze boy jumping in. He knew that the boy must be ten times as protective as he had been when the girl had been human.

Not many Vampires' would run in pretty much blind and attack a Trained Tracker. But the boy had and he had survived.

Yes the boy, as long as the girl was close to him would be extreme valuable to his army. The boy would probably do everything he said, if he had a held on to Bella, just like Luke and Emma. He had Emma, Luke did everything he was told.

He strummed his fingers against his Ankh. He focused his mind on Bella.

In a mountain surrounded, snowy place Bella, curled up into a tight ball, as pain ripped threw her. Her fingers pulled at a silver chain around her neck and from under her shirt with she withdrew an Ankh with shaking fingers. The ruby in its center of the Ankh shone a fierce red.

She clamped her hand to her mouth to muffle her scream agony.

_EDWARD!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so, I've finally dragged in the Witches that I meantion ages and ages ago. I wasn't sure exactly how to first introduce them and this was the only way I could think to do, which is completely different to what i originally thought off, but hey, if it works.

Thank you SwanBella228 for taking on the role of my Beta and I hope my bad Grammar and Spelling doesn't kill you.

Please review and Chapter 17 is on its way.


	18. Alaska's Snow

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here's chapter seventeen.  
I'm actually introducing Tanya and her coven in this chapter and I actaully did some research about Tanya and her coven. So I know their names and that a couple of them have a talent, don't ask me what I have no idea and also I have no idea what their personalities are like so i'm going on a wim, so don't beat me up about. And when Breaking Dawn comes out and I find that I've completely screwed up Tanya and her group, I am so going to cry. But oh well, I'm doing the best I can.

Oh yeah, really, really Happy! I've read (and I'm guessing hundreds of you have too) the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. But I'm also kinda worried about how this book is going to go. I'm over-thinking what I read and the vibe i got from the Preface of Breaking Dawn and it's creeping me out. But I'll shut up now and let you read, so you can tell how badly I stuffed up on Tanya and her coven, cause they are actually going to be hanging around for a while. Well for at least, two or three chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Alaska****'s Snow**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Pain ripped threw me. I couldn't understand why! Why was I in such sudden pain? I am a Vampire for Gods sake! I'm not supposed to feel pain like this!

Something hot was burning against my stone cold chest. My fingers pulled at the chain around my neck.

I stared at what hung from it, an Ankh. Even though the Ankh was a way from my skin, I was still being ripped to pieces on the inside.

The Ankh swung on the chain, mocking me. Why did I have the same sort of Ankh as that male vampire that attacked Emmett?

I crawled into a sitting position, for the pain was slowly leaving my body.

"Bella?"

I flinched at my name. At this moment, I wished it wasn't mine. I was putting them all endanger just by being with them, but I couldn't bring myself to run. For this was how far I had managed to run, calling distances from the cars. How pathetic.

"Bella, we're going, come on or you're walking." Alice soprano voice tickled my ears.

Did she just offer to let me walk? Alone? By myself? Even though she knew about my talent for running away.

But did I really want to run anymore, I had tried just now and I had gotten this far, I had stopped before the pain started. Why had I stopped? Then I realized, I understood. I was sick of running away. I just wanted to give up and stay with them, even though they must really think me to be a nuisance. Especially Edward and Alice. I groaned.

I wondered how much they disliked me now, with how I'd been acting around them this last day.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

I jumped at his soft silky voice that hid much sadness under its honey tone. I stared at my feet guiltily.

Mew.

My cat suddenly appeared, brushing herself up against my legs. I stared at her dumbfounded. How did she get out here? Why wasn't she asleep in Carlisle car where I had left her?

I stroked her soft fur.

"She was complaining and calling for you. Something really distressed her." I jumped as Edward crouched down beside me. I tried to cover my surprise and shyness at his closeness with raising my eyebrows at him.

"Distressed? What did…?" I started too demanded, but Edward quickly held up his hand to stop me.

"Neither, Emmett nor Jasper have been anywhere near her. I think," He said slowly, "I think she was distressed because she didn't know where you were and maybe she thought something was wrong." My head dropped, my eyes turn away from his golden, searching eyes. He knew something was up with me, that something had happen to me in these past couple of minutes.

But before he could speak, Alice's voice shrilled, "we're going, you two are walking."

I scooped Isis up into my arms and with Edward by my side; we headed back to the cars together. Alice gave us a searching look as did the others, but they all looked away, with Edward's glare. I suppressed a smile as I climbed into Alice's Porsche much to her surprise, though when she got in she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why is it taking so long to get there?" I asked, holding Isis firmly in my lap, since I had left her cage accidentally in Carlisle car.

"We don't want the Army to know exactly where we're going, that's why we're taking longer routs to get there." She explained seriously. I nodded, I could understand that logic.

_The Army!_ I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, my fingers raised to my neck, lightly brushing the silver chain there, from which the Ankh tangled, now pressing coolly against my rock hard skin.

_The Army of the Ankh!_ How fitting a name.

I gave the chain a tug as I had done many a time over my life as a Vamp, but now I knew what might happen if I managed to remove, I'd become a mindless, blood-thirsty, fighting machine. A real vampire if I removed the Ankh.

Mew?

Isis looked up at me with bright green eyes, confused by my stiffness.

"You're a good cat." I muttered, scratching her ears making her purr. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice roll her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You seem in a better mood." Alice said cautiously. I smiled at her.

"I feel better." Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok, I lied, I don't feel better, I feel worst about…well, me." I admitted in a whispered. Alice frowned at me.

"Why?"

"I'm not normal, Alice, I know that. I've never been a normal vampire."

"You were never a normal human either." She muttered.

"I know." I sighed. I had heard that often enough to know I hadn't been a normal human. Hey I hung around with Vampires and Werewolves and I had actually known that they _were_ Vampires and Werewolves, and I had been human. That said a lot about my social life, didn't it? I was rejected by reality and thrown into the supernatural world. And I had fallen in love with a Vampire and my best friend had been a Werewolf. Yeah that's normal human behavior. I shook my head, sighing.

"Just once I'd like to be normal or to at least be considered normal." I whispered to myself.

"Bella, you're just special, that's all."

_**You see, Bella, you are very special and that's why I'm making you one of my coven.**_

I cringed away from the voice inside my head. It was familiar. _Where have I heard it before?_

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, Alice, just thinking." I looked up at her questioning face. "I don't want to be special anymore. I just want to be normal cos maybe then people will just leave me alone." I stared out at snowy mountains growing closer with ever speed limit the Cullen's broke.

"Do you wish we had left you alone?" her voice was strained with her question. I shook my head.

"No, I'm glad you found me and want me to stay with you." I said with more feeling then I thought possible for me to express out loud. I surprised by that, but it soothed Alice. She smiled at me happily and took her hand off the wheel for a moment to squeeze mine.

"You'll be okay, Bella." She reassured me.

"I hope so, for all our sakes." I whispered too softly for her to hear.

* * *

Well I can say one thing about Tanya's clan, is that she, Katrina and Irina haven't changed one bit. Their still as man hungry as ever.

And Tanya has a thing for Edward.

I don't know why but I felt really depressed when Tanya walked up to Edward and went all coy on him.

How heck was I suppose to stand a chance with that Beautiful Creature? I stand no chance! I felt like hitting something… I felt like hitting Tanya! Then Edward for even paying the slightest attention to her! For even looking at her!

Whoa, where the heck did this negativity and violence come from? And when did I get territorial of Edward?

Hello depression. I think I'll just go crawl into a hole somewhere and let those two be alone.

I actually turned to leave Tanya's house, but Alice grabbed me before I even made it to the door.

"I'm just going to sit in the car with Isis?" I complained lamely. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lame excuse."

"It wasn't supposed to be." I hissed.

"Isabella?"

SPRUNG!

Carmen walked towards me, startled to see me, but smiling all the same. Carmen, though a whole lot quieter than the Denali 'sisters', is a very smiley person, with beautiful dark flowing hair and twinkling golden eyes. Her true love, Eleazar (Carmen can actually settle for one man, unlike the sisters who hope from one man to another in a heart beat.), walked behind her, smiling at me too. He is the only vampire I think, who realize how dangerous I can/could be. He had been the one who had helped me make up my decision to leave. Not saying he's mean, but he's very protective of his clan. He's very protective of his Carmen

"Isabella?!"

Ahhh, crap! Sprung again. Stupid, no-good vampires.

I side stepped and hid the best I could behind Alice as the three sister bounded over to me.

"Your scary her again!" Carmen sighed heavily.

"We're not scaring her." Irina pouted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait you know, Bells?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yah huh. Wait, you know her?" Tanya asked.

"Yup!"

"Really, wow, that's wonderful! Who did she find for you?" Katrina asked. The Cullen's looked bewildered.

Tanya glanced from me to the Cullen then back again, taking in Edward moving slowly to stand close to me.

"This is the girl, isn't it? The girl who had the blood so irresistible to you?" she asked him softly. Edward frowned, but nodded slightly.

I sighed heavily. Me and being human with irresistible blood. How did I survive? Oh wait, I didn't.

"Well, this makes things interesting?" Katrina said laughing.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Isabella, I have a favor…"

"No." I knew exactly what they where going to ask, since they couldn't get anymore out about me being a vampire who as a human had irresistible blood, they wanted to use one of my talents, probably the finding one.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." Katrina whined, her sisters pouting along with her.

"No."

"Fine!" Tanya smiled turned to Edward, who was trying to keep a straight face as he tried to make sense of what the hell was going on.

"Edward will you…" Tanya began but I buttered in.

"Fine! Who do you want me to find?" I demanded thrusting my hand out to what Tanya had just smugly pulled out of her deep, wine red dress pocket.

She handed me a photo of a good looking young man in his late teens or early twenties, with thick unruly black hair that hung into his golden-green eyes and a scarf.

"Where's your map again?" I asked dully.

Tanya practically dragged me into what I guessed was the drawing room that was just off the huge main entrance that we had just been standing in.

There was a huge world map that stretch across one wall. I knew this map, since I had used it frequently when I had stayed here.

I walked up to it, strumming my fingers along it, while holding the photo and scarf tightly with the other.

"He's there." I said tapping the map with my index finger. "He's somewhere in upper United States."

"You mean, Forks Washington?" Katrina asked standing beside me, staring at the spot on the map I was tapping.

"That's sounds about right." I said without thinking. Then I did think and said the most intelligent thing that came to mind.

"Huh?"

"You mean the guy you're searching for is in Forks?" Emmett asked from the doorway, behind everyone else crowded into the room. "Wow, never thought Forks was that popular."

"For the supernatural, it's a holiday resort." I heard Alice snicker.

I stared back the photo in my hand.

"What's his name?" I asked Tanya quietly.

"Hmm, Luke I think. Why?" she eyed be suspiciously. I heard murmurs from the Cullens.

"We've met him." I mumbled.

"Him and his army?" Tanya asked coldly. I nodded.

"Tanya, what do you know about the Army?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward. Tanya shrugged.

"Not much, only that Rodriguez is in charge and none of the kids that are in the army have any memory of who they were previously to the change."

_Oh brilliant! I was so not one of them. Oh please, don't let me be one of them_. I thought desperately.

"They attack us. Well one technically, but…" Carlisle said. The room went deathly quiet.

"So, you think Rodriguez is up to more than he says he is?" Tanya asked her eyes dark and cold. Wow, talk about split personalities.

Carlisle nodded and Tanya groaned.

"Can't that guy just get it into his thick skull that he can't be king of the world?" Tanya complained.

"Obviously not." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, we know where to find his second." Irina said, cracking her knuckles. "We've been meaning to find an excuse to go to Forks for awhile." I felt cold, she wasn't talking about…

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Unsettled issues with some dogs there." She said easily,

"Do you mean the Werewolf's?" Carlisle asked guardedly. Irina nodded.

"Yup."

"Damn Laurent to the deepest pits of hell." I heard Edward hiss softly behind me. I gulped.

"You want revenge don't you? We made a pact with them, you know." Carlisle said reasonably.

"So?"

"NO!" the word exploded from my lips before I could stop it. Everyone was frozen in place, staring at me, startled and angry.

"Why? Why do you care?" Irina demanded. I cringed a little, but straighten under her fiery glare

"Cos, I just do. Please don't hurt them." I whispered. Irina snorted at me before turning her back to me, ignoring my existence.

"They killed one of our coven." Tanya explained calmly to everyone else. "Laurent was his name; he disappeared to Forks for some reason and didn't come back. We were told he was murdered by a pack of huge wolves after he tried to attack a girl."

"Oops." I bit my lip. I was in trouble. And Jake and the pack had enjoyed killing Laurent too.

Alice and Edward were both watching me keenly, watching every expression that crossed my face with keenest interest.

"And I had nothing to do with that." I sighed under my breath. No one noticed my comment, except for the two I really hadn't wanted to hear it. I was going to be interrogated un-mercilessly later, I just knew it. Me and my big mouth.

"Everyone," Carlisle gesture to us, "go wait outside for a bit."

Outside? Where there's wet, gross snow? Eww!

* * *

And so, once we where outside, in the cold and the wet with heavy snow flakes falling all around us a deathly snowball battle began. I took my stance up tree, high above the flying snowballs.

"Bella? Whatcha doing up there." Alice yelled from below. She had a snowball in her hand. Oh great!

"Getting away from you crazy people!" Alice smiled at me wickedly.

"Once you're in you can never get away."

"That's probably true. Fine, I'm getting away from the wet, flying stuff, because when that starts flying I go inside or…"

"Up a tree." Alice finished for me. I made a rude hand gesture at her, which she laughed at. No fair.

"What's Bella doing up a tree?" Emmett asked, suddenly appearing at Alice's side. Oh crap, I do not like the crazy glint in Emmett's eyes. I swear if Emmett had been the one driving when we where randomly breathalysed he would have been so up there that the police would probably take him away then and there.

"I'm not coming down." I yelled, "Well not until you all disarm."

Emmett walked up my tree (Ahh, crap), and started to shake it. Without much effort at all on his part, I lost my balance on my branch I had been sitting on for the past hour and fell out of the tree into… well wow, this isn't cliché at all. I fell into Edwards open arms.

"I can't believe you fell." Emmett snickered.

"Aw, shut up." I grumbled, pouting as Edward set me on my unsteady feet. I would have fallen down if Edward hadn't held me up right. Though of cause everyone saw my unsteadiness and started laughing, even Rosalie. I tried to be mad and angry about this, but I soon gave up. There was just no point in staying mad at these people, it's too hard

"Oh yeah, Bella." Emmett started innocently, before dumping an arm full of snow on top of me. Maybe not, I take it back. I could get mad at these people.

I struggled out of Edward's arms, scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at Emmett laughing face. It actually hit him straight in the face.

There was silence before we all started creaking up laughing and the battle resumed. This time the battle took place between teams rather than singles. Edward, Emmett and me against Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. The teams were actually quite evenly matched, though Jasper and Emmett were bigger, Alice and Edward made up for that with speed. Rosalie and I were sort of the left out ones, with no physical talent, but we were pretty good at sneaky up behind others and dumping a heap of snow on them.

And dare I say it, it was actually quite good fun, except when you get hit in the face with a snow ball, though that didn't happen to often with Edward, Alice and me, we all managed to dodge most of them

* * *

_**Carlisle**_

"This war is getting out of hand!" Carlisle sighed heavily. Esme bit her lip and nodded.

"I know, but what do you propose we do?" Tanya asked angrily, "Since there aren't many who are actually against this. Any chance for new territory they lunge for it."

"I know, but I wish we just knew what Rodriguez was planning."

"And soon." Eleazar said from his corner of the drawing room.

Carlisle shot him a puzzled glance.

"The Volturi are getting restless." Tanya explained. "They want to know why the war hasn't come to an end yet. And… apparently humans are beginning to notice signs of the War and I don't mean small signs, I mean huge signs. Of cause they don't understand what going on and why so many people are missing and some being found dead while others aren't, they just know something bad is going on around them."

"If even the slightest mistake happens with this War, humanity will defiantly find out about us." Carlisle sighed. He rubbed his weary eyes.

"And all this just because they want more territory."

"And magic!" Eleazar muttered.

"Magic?" Esme asked puzzled. The older vampires glanced at one another. Carlisle turned to his wife and explained.

"In the older days, magic was quite often practiced by our kind. We were considered to be one of the few true masters of sorcery and of cause that made some arrogant, so arrogant that they thought they could take over the world and become Gods. But of cause that never happen, for there, were other magic wielders; witches, sorcerers, games, Wiseman, Witchdoctors to name a few. Well these groups took stance together and striped most of the Vampire race of all their magic, to stop us from becoming any stronger and actually taking over the world. Witches and Sorcerers are some of the few who still come in contact with the odd Vampire and that's why they still have a weapon that can be used against us."

"What is this… weapon?" Esme asked. Carlisle sighed.

"That, we do not know. Those who still know and wield the power to actually create the weapon hide their secret within, where no amount of torture can make them tell."

"But you think Rodriguez is after this magic weapon?" Tanya asked him.

"I do, why I don't know. All I know is that Rodriguez has always had a strong fascination of magic, even before his change. Rodriguez never took well to Christianity, where magic was forbid and those who used it were burned!"

"So you think he wants to get back to his old roots?" Katrina asked.

"I dare say so."

"Brilliant!"

"Yes, things could get interesting!"

"And as if fighting the Bloodthorns weren't enough."

* * *

_**Bella Point of View**_

I was laughing and feeling high.

Alice was trying to peg me with snowballs the size of my hand, but she kept missing, even though she kept predicting my next move, maybe it had something do with me forever falling down.

I readied myself to duck another attack (cough-fell over-cough), when I sensed something. No my spider senses weren't tingling, my vampire ones were, though.

Alice froze also as a version came to her make her gasp.

"What?" I hissed. I can only sense things I can't tell whether their bad or good, that was Alice's and Edward's area.

"It's the other's." she whispered, looking far away, her eyes unseeing.

"The other what?"

Alice stared at me with an exasperated look, looking completely normal again.

"The other side, Bella! Gee, Bella keep up."

"And this is a bad thing?"

Alice's nodded seriously.

"A very bad thing, their really bad news."

"They can't be worsted than Rodriguez's group." I pointed out. She nodded in agreement.

"Their just older and more of them and their all pretty strong with some talents among them and witches, too." She added as an after thought. Oh that's why I sensed humans, too.

"So, their bad?"

"Yup!"

"And their coming this way and will get here in, like an hour or two." Alice gapped at me.

"Bella!" she wailed, "Why didn't you say something sooner!"

"I didn't know they were bad!"

"Why are you two yelling?" Jasper asked.

"Cause we have trouble, the Bloodthorns are coming!" Alice shrieked at him and for the other I'm guessing. Bloodthorns? Wow, how Vampire like!

"The Bloodthorns?" Edward, Rosalie and Emmett had just arrived on the scene. Bloodthorns why did the name sound so familiar.

"We should go and warn the others." Edward said calmly. I suddenly realized that though Edward looks the youngest besides me, he was actually the oldest after Carlisle in the family.

"Can you hear them?" Rosalie asked him. He shook his head.

"No, but we should go now."

And without much conversation we ran back to Tanya's, bombarding on their secret conversation with the news of Bloodthorns. Wow, I never knew life as a Vampire was so interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter was a mix bag of things, but I hoped you guys liked. I don't know when my next update will be since I'm going to my Dad's in a couple of days and I'll be gone for a week or so and he doesn't have the interent 'sigh'  
Thank you SwanBella228 for prove reading this for me.

Thanks for reading and please review. I swear the next couple of chapter's will be interesting!


	19. To Know About Witches

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone! Here's chapter 18.  
This chapter is another introduction Chapter, but the characters being introduced are my own. I invented them so technically their mine... I hope!  
Also this chapter is a lead up to the first fight between the Vampires and Witches i guess, but their in the background chanting spells to get help or get rid of Vampires not sure which yet. Since is going to be the first battle, war, whatever, I've written it's probably going to suck and since magic and Vampires are involved with it I have no clue how to write it, but I'll try my best.  
Oh yeah, you find out a bit more about Bella and her past and about my universe of Vampires and Witches  


* * *

**Chapter 18**

**To Know About Witches**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"I can't believe I didn't see them coming." Alice had been gasping that out for the last hour or so.

"Alice."

"I don't understand why I didn't see something this big until now."

"Alice?"

"I… I can't believe it! Maybe my talent aren't as strong as they once were."

"ALICE!" I yelled, finally catching her attention. She stared at me shocked.

"What? You don't need to yell! I do have vampire hearing, you know!" she snapped at me.

"Well turn your Vampire Hearing Aid UP!"

"Fine." And much to my and I'm guess everyone else amusement, Alice made a display of turning her imaginary Vampire Hearing Aids up. Now that I think about it, I don't know why we founded it so amusing, maybe because it was Alice and Alice is just Alice and she can make the simplest things hilarious.

"Alice did it ever occur to you that the reason you didn't see them before now was because they weren't interested in us until now." Edward asked her. That sounded like reasonable logic to me. Alice, however, didn't agree.

"No, that hadn't occurred to me, but I should have seen something! I usually see something if something big is coming!" Alice wailed.

"But you did see something." I pointed out gently. "And you warned us that they where coming."

"Yeah, you gave us three hours warning." Rosalie sighed from where she sat, leaning against Emmett's shoulder. We all shot her exasperated looks, which she returned with a glare.

"I was just saying."

"We know." Edward grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't the Bloodthorns carry broad swords?" I asked randomly. Everyone stared at me as if I had finally gone nuts.

"Well that… _What?_" Emmett asked, looking around at the rest of his family.

"Bella, have you ever heard about the Bloodthorns?" Carlisle asked me, walking towards me. I shrugged my head dropping.

"I don't just think I've heard of them, I think I've met them a couple of times. I think I might have even done a job for them." I muttered, chewing my lip trying to remember every detail I remembered of them.

"What sort of job?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, what sort of job?" Emmett asked way too eagerly then was needed. Rosalie and Edward both whacked him over the head. Carlisle and Esme shot him disapproving looks.

"One of them lost a really valuable sword and I was asked to find it. They wanted me to work full time for them but I snuck away." I was actually quite proud of myself for being able to actually get away. Though, then again, I hadn't been that heavily guarded, but that's beside the point.

"So you didn't just walk around." Alice said sounding strangely triumphant for some reason.

"No, I just walked around doing odd jobs that got thrown my way." I said shrugging. Alice pulled a face at me with I returned.

"Bella, how much do you know about the Bloodthorns?" Carlisle asked, shooting Alice and Emmett warning looks.

"Not really that much," I admitted, hanging my head again, "just what I heard from the odd vampires and witches I bumped into and from what I could pick up from the jobs I did for them."

"Witches? You know witches?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said, staring at him puzzled, "there's a whole coven of them not too far from here. That Coven is sort of a mix bag of practitioner and those who are just in it for the religion benefits… well that's what they were last time I visited them, which wasn't too long ago about ten years I think."

As I finished, I noticed everyone was staring at me wide eyed in disbelief. I shifted uncomfortably under their golden gaze.

"Bella, do you think that the Bloodthorns would actually ask witches to help?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, they might, well obviously they have, but… I mean some of them are from before witches were considered evil, but um the only Coven I can think of here who would willingly help a group of war-crazy Vampires, is the Blood Rim Moon Coven and the only reason they might help is because their founder is a Vampire from the same time period as the Bloodthorns. But then again, the Blood Rim Moon witches aren't really out for anyone but themselves." I paused for a moment, thinking hard.

"No I don't even think having their founder being a Vampire will make them willing to help. Probably the only reasons they'd help is if their lives where endanger or if there was magic involved and that'd have to be a lot of magic to get them interested." I paused for a moment and noticed everyone, including Tanya and her group who had just join us outside, were all staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open again. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Eh, sorry." They all hurried to return to their normal facial expressions.

"You really do know a lot about Witches, Bells." Emmett said grinning. I shrugged.

"I hung around with them a lot. Most don't like Vampires but they didn't mind me, don't know why though."

"So the witches accompanying The Bloodthorns, you think might be the Coven of Blood Rim Moon, correct?" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Do you know what their powers are?"

I sighed; he had to ask that, didn't he.

"Well, it's not as if they actually took me into their secret chamber and showed me their Book of Shadows."

"Bella!"

"Ok, I think their main source power comes from the moon, hence the name and their Power Element is water."

"Water?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Water doesn't sound so bad, but you would have thought they'd call themselves the Watery Rim Moon Coven!" he snickered

"I think they can call the water and blood out of the body of humans and animals." I explained absented minded.

"Ew, and I thought Vampires way of doing it was bad!" Alice complained.

"I think their foundered didn't like that way and founded it too messing, so she created a spell to do all the draining for her."

"And how do you know all this?" Emmett asked.

"I told you, People meaning: Vampires, Werewolves and Witches aren't bothered by me, so they talk freely around me and I pick up on things."

"You know Bells; you're a little scary at times." Emmett sighed. I just grinned at him.

"All right so now we know what to look for, what are we going to do with this information; I mean those idiots have witches and great whopping big swords." Tanya complained.

"The sizes of their swords are probably to compensate for what they don't have…" Katrina started to say before she and Irina broke into giggles. Carmen and Eleazar both rolled their eyes in disbelief at their sisters' silliness at this point of time.

"Shouldn't we tell the witches that the Bloodthorns are on their way?" I asked Carlisle.

"Will they be willing to help?" he asked, though he seemed unwilling to ask.

"They might, if I ask them. I mean this does involve them." Carlisle looked a little confused. "Um, well you see, Witches are sort of like Vampires with the whole territorial thing. If an unknown or known Coven comes into another Coven's territory and without telling that Coven and they don't have a good reason for being there, things can get interesting."

He just nodded.

"Do you want me to go and ask them for us?" I asked. Carlisle chewed his lip unhappily.

"What can they do?"

"Well, mainly their Weather Works, but some I think are Technopaths and Pyrokinesis."

"A real mix bag of freaks." Emmett commented.

"And we're not?" Carlisle sighed. He rubbed his eyes warily.

"They can take care of themselves." I promised. He looked down at me.

"If we don't tell them, they'll still find out and try to sort it out their way and they'll try and take us with the Bloodthorns and Blood Rim Moon Coven." I added. He slowly nodded.

"Alright Bella, go and tell them what's going on and see if their willing to help us." I nodded and moved for the door.

"See you in a bit." I called as I closed the door behind me.

Isis mewed loudly from Carlisle car's front passenger window. She had somehow managed to get free of her cage. I sighed and open the door and she flew into my arms

"Sorry Isis, I can't take you with me, but I'll be back soon promise." I whispered to her as I pushed her into her cage, which she so didn't want to go in, she even had a swipe at me with her claw, which did nothing but shorten them. I closed the cage door, ignoring the glare of my discontented cat.

"Be good." And I closed the car door.

I had been walking for about five minutes when I sensed someone was following me. Sighing, I stopped.

"You don't have to come, you know." I said turning on the spot, my hands on my hips glaring as Edward stepped out from the shadows of the trees. He didn't look at all sheepish that he had been caught; actually he seemed pleased that I had sprung him.

"I know, but I wanted to come anyway." He replied calmly, falling into perfect step with me. I looked away from him, so that he couldn't see me smiling, I didn't want him to get too smug by the fact that I was actually glad that he was coming with me.

I'm not really bothered by witches, I just a little worried about their whole reaction to the bad news I was bringing with.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like an old bomb shelter." Edward asked me as we came to a sudden stop in a clearing surrounded by dense pine trees. In the center of the clearing was a mound, a man made hill, with a steel door protruding from one side. All it need now was to have the door rounded and painted green with a huge oak tree on top and you'd have Bag End. I told Edward this very same thing and even managed to get a grin out of him, before he went serious again.

"I can't hear anything." He muttered and he wasn't talking about his ears, cause I couldn't hear anything either.

"But their here." I replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" he started to asked before he was hit over the head with a really big heavy looking cauldron. It hit him so hard and it was so unexpected that it actually sent crashing to the snowing ground.

"Ow?" I asked him. He scowled, his mouth moving so quickly, that I couldn't pick up on any of his cursing and grumbling. He picked himself up off the ground and looked wildly around for the thing and person that hit, but the cauldron disappeared at quickly as it had appeared, well it had appeared long enough to knock a Vampire sprawling to the ground.

"Well, you know them, say something." Edward grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, Hi! It's me, Isabella Masen," I heard a smug snicker from Edward at the last bit. I glared at him, but his just smiled angelically back at me. My knees started to go weak. Ok, back to work! No more looking as humanself's true love.

"I have something important to tell you." I yelled at the door.

"What's the password?" came a soft voice from behind the solid steel door. Edward looked startled then amused.

"Witches have passwords?" he asked snickering.

"Can I say the one I got given ten years ago by Miranda?" I asked sheepishly. There was no reply from the other side of the door for a moment, before the voice returned.

"No."

"Then what can I say then to make you believe I'm me." I demanded. I was starting to get really stress out. If we didn't hurry, things might go really bad for the Cullens, then again, things still could go really bad even with these witches help. I can't win, sometimes.

"What's the werewolf name?" the voice behind the door asked suddenly. It was a different voice than before. It was a familiar one to me and my panic started to die.

"What?" Edward looked bewildered. He turned from the door to stare at me questioningly. I smiled at him shyly.

"Sorry." I mouthed to him and not looking at his hurt eyes, I turned to the door and took a deep breath.

"Jacob Black." I said calmly and the door immediately sprung open and a woman about twenty-eight years old bounded out, grinning as brightly as a new light bulb.

"Bells!" She laughed hugging me tightly. Well, as tightly as she could without bruising herself.

"Hi Miranda."

"What're you doing here?" she asked me, letting go of me but continuing to grin, despite the startled and disapproving looks she was getting from her fellow sisters and brothers witches.

"Um I both came to warn you and ask for your help." I said. Well, if I was going to ask them all for a huge favor I might as well get straight to the point.

"If it's about that damn army we want nothing to do with it." Snapped probably the oldest member of the Coven, she was what you'd call the real fairy tale crone and she didn't like me one bit, never had.

"Um, which army? There seems to be a few going around these days." I asked her sheepishly. She glared at me with great dislike.

"Don't you be smart with me miss. You might be an immortal Vampire, but I'm still older than you in human years." She snapped at me.

"Yeah, but your not older than me." Edward said suddenly, stepping up beside me. Nearly all the girls and woman present heads snapped in his direction, all of them taking on a dazed expression, even one of the men had a dazed look about him.

"Stop dazzling them." I hissed at him. He looked at me, bewildered.

"I think Granny was talking about Rodriguez army." Miranda informed us.

"Oh Him! No, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about the Bloodthorns and the Blood Rim Moon Coven." I explained quickly. The covens eyes where back on me, though a couple did stray to Edward from time to time.

"What are those witches up to now?" Granny shrilled loudly.

"Um, we think they've join together with the Bloodthorns." Edward said.

"Oh well, if any Coven was stupid enough to join up with a Vampire family it would be the Blood Rim Moon." Granny sighed in irritation.

"Ehh…" Edward and I were speechless.

"You were going to ask for our help, weren't you?" Miranda whispered to me.

"Ya huh, right after we warned you." I whispered back.

"When are they going to get here?"

"In about," I looked down at my old watch, "an hour and a half." I looked at her nervously but she didn't look at all fazed by this news.

"Yeah, we could all sense something big was coming tonight, we just weren't sure what, that's why we are here, building up a storm just in case.

"Great." I said, sincerely pleased about this.

"Autumn Lights, stop revealing our secret to the Cold Ones." Granny snapped at us. Miranda cringed a little, but didn't move away. Edward scowled a little but said nothing.

"You finally have a name." I gasped, grinning at her. She grinned back self-consciously.

"Yeah, but it's so lame. My little brother Liam came up with it, which is against the rules, but I seriously couldn't think of any name that meant anything to me. But Autumn is the season I was born in and I love winter lights, so what can you do."

"We can go inside." One of the younger girls stated, threw chattering teeth.

"Oh, alright! All of you in." Granny growled.

"You three, come on." The three of us jumped, we had thought that Edward and I would have been part of the 'all'

"So, who's handsome back there?" Miranda whispered, nudging me in the side that was sure going to give her a bruise.

"Hmm, oh, um, he's Edward Cullen. Edward this is Miranda Clarkson." I quickly introduced them as we stepped inside the bright doorway.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Edward said politely.

"Right back at you." Miranda said, looking once again dazed by him. She turned reluctantly back to me. We walked down ten stairs before we entered a large underground room, with bookshelves on two long walls; there was another door way at the end of the room. The room was filled with tables with cauldrons and bottles filled with god knows what.

There was several fire pits around the room, but only the main fireplace was lit and was crackly merrily under a large pot with what smelled like it contain chicken soup. It smelt pretty good, my long forgotten human stomach twisted in memory of food.

"So how did you meet?" Miranda's question brought me back to reality.

"Well, apparently he knew me when I was still a living breathing human."

"Really, that's kinda cool. Wait a minute, was he a human back then too, maybe you both got done by the same guy. Is this a joined revenge thing?"

"Wow, you really are getting way too excited over this and no that's not what happen at all, I met and he was a vampire then."

"Oh OK… did you know he was a vamp?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Yup."

"You are a really weird person you know that right?" Miranda said, sitting down in a chair around one of the tables closest to the fire. She gesture for us to sit too.

"You have no idea." Edward agreed as he sat down beside me. I shot him a crabby look, but he just smiled at me.

Then Granny came to stand in front of us.

"So tells us what we need to know and we might think about helping you." She told us coarsely.

I looked at Edward, who nodded for me to begin.

"This has a bit of guess work on our part, but heres the gist of it…" and so I began.

* * *

_And so the battle began. So many from so far! Some fought to concur those they considered weaker than themselves; while others fought just to survive and keep what little was theirs._

_In the midst of the battle, those of strength that should have wain fell back under the control of one who was meant to be on their side. One fought against the control and lunged for the girl. Thick hand curled around silver chain, yanking it free from her neck. The world goes terrifyingly black with pain for more then just one._

**Author's Note:** Ok, so that's chapter 18 done and I hoped you enjoyed. As you can see I'm trying to make the witches a mixture of fantasy ones and wiccans (I hope i'm not offending anyone by writing about this and if you want to point out anything Wiccan i can use that would mean a lot to me, I am trying to involve as much as I can to keep it real and so that i'm not insulting anyone)  
I have already started writing chapter 19, though I have no clue when that will be posted, since I really don't have a clue how I'm going to write (Any ideas, Please).  
All right, thanks for reading, please review, you guys are really keeping me going since this still isn't close to finish yet, there's still heaps I want to put in, but do know that the end is coming closer... I think.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	20. The Pain of Battle

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! How are you? Only 6 or so more days until Breaking Dawn comes out! YAY! I can so not wait, I've read the first chapter and it sounds great, though I'm a little worry with how the Preface was written. Something going to happen in this book and it's not going to be good. But what, how the heck should I know, I'm not Stephenie Meyer!  
I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update in the coming months, cause I have my year 11 finals in liked 7, 8 weeks. So of cause, I have a lot of school work to do, its kinda scary actually.  
Anyway, getting off my despressing subject, this chapter is the beginning of new and interesting chapters, There Still So Much Left To Write (wailing!). After this chapter things will be different, this story will be going down many different roads (I'm gonna Die, trying to find time to write all my ideas down), but if I really think about probably have enough left to write maybe 8-9 chapters and then this will be done. Though when that happens, I'm thinking when I have time (HA), I might rewrite and fix up stuff here and there. Like I found out the other day that Jasper was changed into a vampire in the 19th century, but I thought Edward was the oldest in teenaged group, oh well. Also there's just stuff in the early chapters that i want to change and fix-up, so yeah. I espiacally want to mess around with the chapters set in around Volterra. Just change them and make them more mind then Stephenie Meyer.

Oh Yeah, random apologie, I'm sorry if the characters here are out of character. It's kinda hard to write Edward, since i don't think anyone (besides Stephenie Meyer) knows what going in his head. I'm trying my best with all the Characters.

Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Pain of Battle**

_**Luke and Emma**_

"Luke?"

Luke spun around, away from the window of the upstairs lounge room at the sound of Emma voices.

"What is it Emma?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his cold chest.

"The Bloodthorns are heading for the Tanya coven."

"So?"

"The Cullens and that girl are there too?" Emma whispered. Luke bit his lip and nodded.

"Alright, I understand."

"Luke, are you sure about this?"

"I am more sure about this then I am about Rodriguez. Emma, please this is the only way."

Emma bit her lip.

"Please Emma, believe me." Luke whispered and lowed his head to look into hers, gently brushing Emma's blonde hair away from her face. He lowed his head to hers even further, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Luke! Emma!"

Luke quickly pulled away from Emma, letting go of her waist.

"Rodriguez?"

"What is the news?"

"The Bloodthorns are heading for Tanya's groups?" Emma muttered, twisting her fingers behind her back.

"And?"

Emma shot Luke a frantic look, before caving under her Master's gaze.

"The Cullen's are there too."

"Ah, so the girl must be there with them, too." Rodriguez said, smiling. "Thank you, Emma. Luke gather your best fighters and take them to Alaska."

Emma closed her eyes, bitting her lip. Luke gently took one of her hands from behind her back, squeezing it tightly before letting go of it and leaving the room.

"Do not worry, Emma, we will join up with them again once the battle comes close to closing." Emma just nodded before running out of the room after Luke.

"Luke!" Emma called after the dark figure waiting casually at the bottom of the stairs. As she came close to the bottom of the stairs, she threw herself at Luke, her arms wrapping tightly around Luke's neck.

"Emma, I'll be fine, I swear." Luke whispered into her hair, burying his face in her neck.

"Everything will be alright, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"When I'm with you everything is sure to me." He pressed a kiss to her mouth before he pulled away from her and walked out the front door of the house.

Emma placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob that she felt erupting in her throat.

* * *

_**The Cullens**_

"Where are they? How long does it take to gather up a couple of Witches?" Emmett asked his family loudly.

"Never seen you get so nervous before a battle before." Jasper teased. Alice hit her husband's arm.

"I was just wondering?" Emmett complained, whacking his brother hard in the arm also.

Carlisle sighed and looked away from his family and stared out into the surrounding snowy woods.

"Are you sure we should be putting so much of our hopes into these witches?" Eleazar asked Carlisle quietly, stepping up to stand and survey beside him.

"Bella seems to think they will help us."

"And how much hope and trust can we put into this girl?"

Carlisle shot Eleazar a glare.

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"No, I don't?"

"Why?"

"Because she is a danger to us all."

"It's not her fault." Carlisle whispered sadly.

"I know." Eleazar said, still looking into the woods. "But she is still a danger and I really don't want her anywhere near this battle."

"Because of Rodriguez Army?"

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree also. The thought of Bella being here when the Rodriguez Army arrives makes me nervous. She can however control them."

Eleazar stared at him in disbelief.

"She can?"

"Yes. Well she seems to at least be able control the younger ones, I'm not sure about older vampires and I don't think she knows either."

"I don't think she knows a lot about herself or about her talents."

"I know, but she trying to learn about herself."

"But that might not be enough."

"Edward will never allow anything to happen to her." Carlisle said firmly.

"And I believe that, but that could also be a danger too."

"I know." The two men looked once again into the dark, snowy forest.

"Their here." Alice said grimly, walking up to stand by Carlisle other elbow.

"Thank you, Alice." Carlisle muttered and stepped out in front of the group.

"Welcome." Carlisle called out into the forest.

"Thank you." A low, but rich voice replied. A tall, dark man, with a huge sword strapped to his back, wearing a long velvet red cloak rippling in the wind, walked out of the woods, his ruby eyes glowing brilliantly in the moonlight.

You are the Vegetarian Doctor, are you not?" The dark man asked in his low, rich voice.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, yes." Carlisle said calmly. The dark man tilted his head; his thick black hair fell away from his eyes.

"I am Richard Bloodthorn."

"Pleasure."

"I am sure, but I have no quall with you or your fellows."

"What?"

"Really?"

Everyone glanced at Emmett and Alice who were the two who had spoken out.

"Sorry, but what?" Alice asked.

Richard turned his red gaze to Alice's face. Jasper stepped slightly in front of her in an protective manner.

"We are not interested in you?"

"Why?"

"Because you have never attacked or threaten my family."

"Err, aren't you the bad guys?"

"Alice!" Esme ordered.

"What?" Alice demanded back. "It's just a simple question."

Esme open her mouth to retort but was stopped by chuckling.

Richard was chuckling loudly from where he stood.

"If you have no interest in us, why are you here?" Carlisle demanded.

Richard eyes grew dark and he snarled.

"Because of Rodriguez!"

"And what about him pissed you off so, to want to start a War that could reveal all of us to humanity?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Apart from his mere existence, he means." Emmett added. Rosalie, at his shoulder, rolled her eyes.

"I thought your fight started with the Volturi?" Carlisle demanded. Richard turned his red gaze back to him.

"It did."

"What changed?"

"And why did you want to fight them in the first place?" Alice cut in once again.

Everyone shot her exasperated looks.

"What it's a simple question… again?"

"Might as well hear their side too." Tanya relented.

"Since everyone's so chatty." Emmett added.

"Ok, so why did you decided to pick a fight with the big guys?" Alice asked before Carlisle or Tanya could open their mouths.

"We merely thought it was a time for a change in power, but of cause the Volturi being the Volturi took that as a threat and as a declare of War and so they decided to have us wiped out."

"And Rodriguez?" Carlisle asked

"We mean a part from the fact that the Volturi hired him to get rid of you and your family, because that of cause isn't enough to want to go out and kill the guy!" Emmett said quietly under his breath though all heard him clearly.

"Emmett!" Esme warned him sharply. Emmett ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom." He mumbled.

Richard looked a little amused at the display between the Cullens though his facial features were mainly frustration.

"The man comes into my territory without permission, ask for my aid before turning out to be a double-crosser, lying bastard who is really there to get rid of me and my clan, steal our secrets and to hunt down our witches magic."

"You have witches in your services?"

"Quite a number I can assure you." Richard said with a smug smile.

"Well that's a relief that you brought them along with you." Stated a completely different voice. "I mean, it would be kinda a pain to have to go back to Europe to pick them up. Or maybe you did leave them behind and enlisted the help of a powerful local Coven, such as, maybe the Blood Rim Moon?"

"Rodriguez?!"

"Yes! Yes!" Rodriguez said, stepped out from within the dense trees, several shadows flanking him in the trees.

Richard snarled at Rodriguez and bent down into a crouch, several more snarls erupted from behind both men.

"Now, now, please don't." Carlisle said, stepping forward between the two groups.

"Carlisle let the man and his Army be." Rodriguez smirked.

"No, no fighting!" Alice begged.

The woods lit up from a lightening bolt with a loud crack of thunder following it. Another clap of thunder brought huge drops of rain down upon them.

"Witches?" Jasper hissed as he moved into a fighting stance.

"But which group?" Emmett asked. "Is it the Bloodthorns group or ours?"

"Who cares! As long as it stops the fighting." Alice shrieked.

"I care! I don't like rain, it messes up my hair!" Katrina screech.

"Are you for real?" Emmett demanded.

"Alice?" Jasper touched his wife's arm, before wrapping his arms around her to support her as she swayed on the spot.

"Bella! She can't come here." Alice gasped.

"Well, we figured that much out! Why?" Emmett asked, still not moving from his fight stance.

"Because they'll get her." Alice whispered, closing her eyes in despair.

"Ok… so no Bella near here, then. Well Edwards with her so if we tell him to keep her away, he will." Jasper said calmly.

"Look I know Bella is a problem, but at the moment we have bigger problems!" Rosalie hissed.

And things were starting to look bad. Richard coven was moving forward as were the Witches that were accompanying them

"You shouldn't have come, My Lady Witch." Rodriguez said suddenly as a tall dark woman walked out from among the trees. She carried a long staff in her right hand; the jewel at its top, glowed a deep red and was shaped like a crescent moon. She glared at Rodriguez.

"You are wrong, Rodriguez, it is you who should not have come here." The Lady Witch snapped. "But you are here and it will be your end!"

"Oh really?" Rodriguez asked lightly, "but you don't have the numbers to perform the spell to rid yourselves of me and my Army."

"That may be but by the power of the Goddess, you will be stopped!" she snapped and with that she waved her staff purposefully. The heavy rain that was falling upon them turned to ice that where sharper than sharp knives. The first ice knives caused little damage to The Army, however being hit repeated in relativity the same spot can cause some damage and that was exactly what happen.

The storm above them all grew worse and the Lady Witch stared up at it confused. She knew very well this wasn't of her covens doing. Was it possible that one of the vampire groups had enlisted other witches help?

She scowled at the idea. Her coven would not be beaten by some silly wiccan group who had no desire for the true power of natures magic!

She motions for her Coven to begin, chanting a counter spell against the ragging storm.

The two powerful spells collide creating huge bolts of lightening. Each strike of lightening flashed a different colour across the sky.

One strike of lightening fell like a shooting star from the sky, hitting one of the witches, who screamed in agony, blood spilling from the gapping wound in her torso.

At the smell of blood the younger Vampires started to get excited, edging closer to one another ready to fight, eager to fight.

"Calm yourselves." Bellowed Richard Bloodthorn.

"Says the man who is desperate to rip Rodriguez apart!" Emmett snorted. Jasper snickered.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

Another strike of lightening lit up the dark sky and that seemed to be a green light for the two vampire armies. The battle flared between them, raging loudly.

"Oh shit." Emmett hissed, grabbing a paralysed Rosalie out of the way of being struck by lightening. Lightening, that if it hit a vampire turned them into dust in seconds.

"We need to get out of here." Alice screamed, only just dodging being torn to pieces by a young vampire, whose side was unknown and probably will never be known as Jasper, only seconds later tore him to pieces.

Another bolt of lighten hurtled their way, but this time they weren't as lucky as before.

Rosalie let out a shriek of pain as the lightening bolt went straight threw her calf. Apparently it wasn't a strong one for she did not turn to dust, but her leg was badly injured, completely split open.

"Where the hell is Edward?!" Emmett bellowed in fury. His anger fueled from his fear for his wife who was gasping be agony, clutching her leg, her eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Right here."

"You bastard, what took you so long?" Emmett demanded angrily. Edward stared at his big brother startled at his anger, but quickly understood when he saw Rosalie. Bella, who stood behind him, looked slightly sick and guilt filled her strange golden silver eyes, which were unusually dark for once.

The moment Alice saw Bella she began to panic.

"Bella, you need to leave, now!"

"Why? I can't leave you guys!" Bella argued.

"Yes, you can. If you're here, we're in more danger." Alice snapped. Bella's eyes widen, a hurt look within them, but Alice could see that she understood.

Bella started to backtrack the way that she had come, desperate to get away if it meant the Cullen's might have a chance.

She started run, but with her luck, she found herself in the midst of the battle.

"Oh CRAP." She started to backtrack, then stopped.

_Err, why don't I just tell them all to get lost?_ She wondered to herself, dodging a kick that was sent her way.

"GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU GET LOST!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze for a moment, staring her direction.

"BELLA! NO!" Alice shrieked. Bella looked in her direction puzzled. Hers and Alice eyes met, for a moment Alice eyes where begging her to stop, but then something off to the side caught her attention and her eyes widen.

"BELLA!" but that was all Bella heard when she was suddenly knocked to the hard, wet forest floor. She struggled with the vampire that had attacked her. She shoved him off over her but as she shoved he grabbed hold of the silver chain that was swing freely from her neck. His fingers curled around and pulled, breaking the chain.

Bella stood there frozen, staring at the place where the ankh had hung. She lifted her head slightly to stare at the vampire who now held her ankh in his hand. She open her mouth to say something, anything to get the ankh back, when suddenly pain ripped threw her being. She fell again to the wet forest floor screaming.

_Edward, HELP!_

As she lay there, agony ripping her apart, images flew threw her mind. Images, strange painful images, but she didn't want to lose them. Could they possibly be? Memories? Memories, of which she was only just remembering now! But, why?

An image of a beautiful meadow appeared before her eyes as did Edward, shirtless and shining like thousands of diamonds in the sunlight. She could hear his soft, velvet voice murmur.

'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…'_

Her own voice answered him.

'_What a stupid lamb,'_

'_What a sick, masochistic lion.'_ He agreed, staring off into the distance that she could make out.

To her distaste the scene changed, but it turned out even better than the last one.

They where standing in some forest place and he was telling her, he loved her. Hearing him say that he loved her, even if it was only just a memory, it helped eased the pain in her body, to almost becoming nonexistent.

"Bella!" she could hear him screaming out her name here in present times as she vaguely felt something or someone grabbing her and pulling her up into their arms.

"Let go of her!" Edward bellow, running straight into the battle ignoring his family's yells for him to stop. He saw that it was the dark haired man; Luke, the young man that Tanya had wanted was the one that had grabbed Bella and was walking with her in his arms away from the battle.

He started to run full sprint and he was almost upon them when all of a sudden Rodriguez was there in front of him, blocking his way.

"Let me passed." Edward snarled at the older man and vampire. All his hatred for the man in front of him came forth in waves.

Rodriguez merely smiled.

"I apologize Edward, but I'm sorry to say I can't do that."

"WHAT?" Edward bellow. He lunged at Rodriguez, but Rodriguez hit him before he could even finish he's attack.

Edward fell to ground almost in the same spot as Bella had, gasping in pain, his hand clutching the deep wound in his chest. He glared up at Rodriguez with loathing.

"We'll see each other again soon and maybe even Bella will be there too." Rodriguez said calmly as he strode away.

"No." Edward whispered. "No, no, no, NO!" _this wasn't happening! Not again! He wasn't losing her again!_ He struggled to his feet, swaying as he did so.

"Edward, stop, he put a spell on you. Edward! Edward! Stop, we need to get back, we won't survive if we don't leave now." Carlisle swung his son up into his arms and strode quickly out of the still raging battle, even though the main reason for its cause was gone.

Edward struggled weakly against his father's steel arms. He felt so weird, almost like he when he was sick with the Flu that had killed his biological mother and father. This scared him, but not as much as the thought of losing Bella again.

"Bella." He whispered, still struggling.

"I know. We'll get her back, Edward, we'll get her back." Carlisle promised him as they reached their family.

"Edward!" Edward clearly heard his family's frantic thoughts, but shut them out. He didn't care, he didn't care! He just wanted Bella.

_Give her back! Give her back to me! Don't you dare think I'll leave her again? Give her back to ME!_ He bellowed in his head.

"Bella." He whispered again before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, Cliffie! Don't kill me or you'll never find out what happens next and what everyone is up to.  
So in summary, Bella has lost her ankh and is remembering stuff (why is that, do you think?), she has been captured by Rodriguez and his "Bad" guys, though its not really their fault (All will be explained in later chapters, promise), I actaully like Rodriguez group, i've written little one-shots (which I have not found a way to get them in here, maybe in coming chapters, I don't know) about them and they keep cracking me up, I'm really fond of them.  
Anyway, Edward is hurt, Rosalie is hurt, Tanya's group bolted and the whole Cullen group is in a real mess and Edward's wants to murder Rodriguez personally now. It's James all over again!

Ok, Hoped you enjoy, please review. Thanks and hopefully I'll see you again soon, if i haven't died of over-school work by then.  
See ya.


	21. The Will to Escape

**Author's Note:** Ok, I wasn't excepting myself to be this fast to update, I just started typing yesterday morning and then later yesterday morning I had weirder then weird chapter finished.  
Ok, it's not a really weird chapter, it just, weird (it's the only word I can think to describe it).  
In this Chapter, kinda went with what happen to Bella and what happening to Bella and what's NOT (very, important the 'not') happening to Bella. Also Bella's a little out of it in this chapter, but you'll see in this and in following chapters.  
I also I managed to drag both Luke and Emma into this chapter. I can't believe how much I didn't like them when I first wrote them in, but now I adore them and I'm desperately trying to think of ways, that have nothing to do with the story, to include their little story. I think their just so cute together and I wasn't even trying to do that. I also noticed that I have them showing more of their relationship then I do with anyone else, like the main characters. I promise things with Edward and Bella will work out... eventually. It's just complicated, blame my imagitive side of my brain, it's thinking up all the complications.  
Anyway, back to Luke and Emma, does anyone here (besides me), actually like them? And do you get what their trying to do? After this chapter, you should get at least a far idea what their bother trying to do.

Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**The Will to Escape**

_**Three nights later**_

_**Luke**_

Luke sat outside a door, a door that entrapped a vampire girl who did not have her ankh. He was guarding it, to make sure that she did escaped, for the door was the only way in or out of the magically sealed room.

He listened intently for any movement behind the door, but heard none. Every time he opened the door to check on her, she was still lying on the bed, not moving, almost as if she was in a coma. But, could vampires actually go into comas? Maybe this one could, she wasn't what he called normal. She hadn't even gone berserk when her ankh had been removed! She hadn't attack him or the others either who had taken her away from the battle grounds. What was with this girl?

"How is she?" Rodriguez asked suddenly appearing above Luke's right shoulder. Luke fought to hide his surprised, for really he shouldn't have been, Rodriguez had been coming and going from this room for the passed two days.

"No change. She still seems pretty out of it. It's almost like her body shut down when the ankh was removed." Luke muttered.

"Well, obviously she didn't want to attack the Cullens!" Rodriguez sneered.

"But why not attack us when we were far enough away from them?" Luke asked, but Rodriguez didn't reply, he had already left.

"I hate it when he does that." Luke muttered angrily.

"Luke?"

"Hey Em."

Emma ran down the windless corridor; fling her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Your okay!" she whispered, relief filling her voice.

"More or less." He agreed softly. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her gently, delighted that she responded, with tightening her arms around him, moving her lips against his.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away, Emma snuggling into Luke's embrace, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You brought her back then?" she asked him softly, nodding to the door on their left.

"Didn't have much choice in the matter, really. Stupid Rodriguez made Adam grab her ankh," Seeing Emma's panic expression, he quickly added, "its fine! It's fine! Nothing happen, she just fell to the ground, crying." He paused for a minute, thinking. "I think she was remembering stuff." He mumbled more to himself then to Emma.

"Oh?" Emma frowned, "like what?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but she kept muttering stuff. The only words I could clearly make out were 'Edward', 'Jacob', 'Charlie' and 'Renee' and that was it. She just kept muttering those names over and over again. Actually, come to think of, when she was being changed she said those names then too." He marveled a little about this. He wasn't sure why he was amazed and so impressed by this he just was.

"I guess it's possible." Emma mumbled a hint of jealousy in her voice at the idea of remembering the past. Luke glanced down at her face, which was naturally emotionless.

"Em, we'll be okay, we'll remember and break free and then we can be together forever, with no Rodriguez or armies or anything like that. It'll just be me and you." Luke whispered. Emma smiled sadly up at him.

"I want that. I really do, but… how can you be sure this will work? You know what he'll do if he finds out what your planning. You could get killed!" Emma said, feeling hysteria beginning to come over her. Luke took her face gently in his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, sweet heart. That won't happen, he might not trust me for awhile but we all know how strong and dangerous one of our kind are when they don't have an ankh on them."

"Yes that's my point, how the hell do you think you'll be able to get outside this door, let allow the front gate?" Emma demanded angrily. Luke smiled at her innocently.

"We all need to eat; Em and I think the little rogue hasn't eaten for quite sometime."

"It'll be dangerous." Emma persisted.

"And I live for danger. But anyway, I don't think she will be a danger to me. there where a lot of times on the journey here that she could have attacked and killed me but she didn't."

"That's different, she was out of it." Emma argued.

"Emma, trust me, I'll be fine. I just need to find her ankh while we're out there too." He muttered to himself. Emma stared at him in disbelief.

"You lost her ANKH!" she yelped in horror.

"I didn't loss it, Adam did! Anyway, I have an idea where it is, back at the battle field. I have to go back there anyway to round up who's ever left." He looked unhappy about this. Emma knew that Luke hadn't been happy to leave his fighters in the heat of battle when he got to leave with Rodriguez.

"It'll be okay, Em, when the rogue goes back to her coven, we'll ask for help."

"But how do you know they'll be willing to give it?" Emma whispered.

"Trust me, I am pretty sure they'll be happy to help, especially with the threat Rodriguez is to their little rogue."

"True." Emma agreed. "When are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Later tonight, I already mention to Rodriguez that she hasn't eaten in awhile, so we'll go hunting tonight."

"I wish I could go with you." Emma started, but Luke just hugged her tighter.

"I know Love, but you have to stay here and keep an eye on things for me. He will never suspect that you're in on this and… I want you to stay here." she looked up at him questioningly; he took a deep and unhappy breath. "As strange as this is to say and as much as I hate to say it but at the moment, your safest here." Luke sighed, glaring at the opposite wall.

"Yes, that is strange, but I understand, sort of, but I still don't like it."

"I know." He whispered.

"But I also know, there's no way to talk you out of what you're planning, all I can do is help you try and succeed with it." She grumbled.

"And that's why I love you some much." He laughed softly and kissed her nose. She smiled and leaned further against him, feeling comfortable and safe in his embrace. She never wanted to be anywhere else. As long as he was with her she was happy and complete, whole.

* * *

_**Bella**_**'**_**s Point Of View**_

"_Bella"_

I hurt. I hurt everywhere.

"_Bella"_

Ow, where was I?

"_Bella, you need to wake up!"_

Did I hit my head again when I feel off the bike? Maybe I hit it worst this time! I wonder how Jake and I going to explain this one to Charlie. It must be bad, Charlie will never belief I did all this just by tripping over in a garage.

Oh well, I could here his voice so it's worth all this pain.

"_Bella, you need to wake up!"_

But I don't want to! I'm quite happy lying here thank you.

"_Bella!"_

Ok, _OK_, geez, I'm getting up!

I probably should, Jake's probably freaking out major time. If I get up now, he won't worry so much and he can tease me for dropping the grenade too quickly.

I forced my eyes open and blinked a couple of times. Where was the dirt road? And the trees? And the bikes? And _Jake_?

Was I in hospital? If so this was the weirdest hospital room I had ever been in.

I sat up slowly, my thoughts starting to gather themselves together, forming pictures of unbelievable scenes that could not be possible, but they were explaining how I had end up in this room.

I tried to get up and off the bed, but the excruciating pain inside me stopped me from going anywhere. I fell heavily back on the bed.

I felt so weird and I hurt so much. I felt strong urges to go out and find the nearest thing and kill it and drink its blood. A wave of sickness filled me at the thought.

"_Bella"_

I looked up and across the windowless room. Edward as beautiful and as magnificent as ever was leaning in the far corner of the room.

"Edward?" I breathed excited. I had never had an hallucination like this before! Maybe I had really done my head in this time.

"_Bella, listen to me!"_ Like he actually needed to tell me to listen to him, I would always listen to him.

"_Bella, listen."_ He begged. "_What you think happen to you didn't! Your not in hospital because you fell off a bike,"_ he growled at that part, "_when you with Jacob,"_ he growled at Jacob's name, too! "_You're a vampire and an usual one at that. You've been captured by a guy name Rodriguez; we think he might be the one who changed you. The reason you feel so weird is because you have lost your ankh. I don't really know it significance, but it seems to be important to keeping you sane."_

"_Bella, you need to fight against turning into a monster! I know you want to. I know it's hard not to want to turn into a monster and just go out and kill whoever you come across, but you have to fight against it. You have to fight and try and come and find us! Please Bella, come back. Don't turn into a monster! Fight and come back! I –I love you! I can't lose you again!"_

"But Edward…" I started but he interrupted.

"_Bella, go! Go now!"_

Wincing I swung myself off the bed and ran for the door, pounding against it once I had reached it.

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" I yelled, beating my fist against the metal door. The surface of the metal door ripple, almost like water, but it didn't even crack.

Then the door suddenly flew open, knocking me back in surprise. The tall dark haired man, Luke stood in the door way, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Let me go." I rasped. I crouched ready to fight for my freedom. My fingers curling into claws, they felt strong. Strong enough to rip threw this man. I could almost see it, as if it was actually happening right now, the look of terror as I tore him to pieces. I smiled at the image. _What?! No, I didn't want that! I didn't want that at all! I just want to get out! To get away!_

"Listen." I stared, startled at the man, Luke. He looked nervous but not overly so. He watched my movements carefully, but showed no sign of attacking himself.

"Listen," he repeated gently, "I want to help, but I can't help you if you're like this and…"

"What is going on here?" I cringed back as a tall, imposing figure stalked into the room. An image flash before my eyes, I was being ripped to pieces by two vampires. I shuddered and pulled even further back into the room, until I was backed into a corner.

"Oh she's awake." The older vampire cheered happily.

"Yes, sir, she awoke only a few moments ago." Luke muttered quietly behind him, his strange golden-green eyes told me to be quiet and to not do anything foolish.

"Well, this is wonderful and sooner then I expected." Rodriguez said taking a deep towards me. I snarled at him to back off. I didn't want this man anywhere near me.

"I think she's hungry." Luke put in suddenly.

"Kind of hard to tell now though isn't it. With her having blue eyes now." Rodriguez mused, looking me up and down as if searching for something. Blue eyes? What? I had never had blue eyes.

"I think she still might be hungry and probably wants to hunt." Luke persisted. I frowned at him. _What was he trying to pull?_

"Yes, you're quite possibly right. But don't go too far and take at least five others with you, I would hate for her to get away from me again." Rodriguez nodded as if he was now sinking into deep thought. He seemed so out of it, I could probably attack him and kill him, before he even knew what was happening.

I started to creep slowly towards him, readying myself to attack, but…

"Don't even think about, my dear." Rodriguez muttered without even looking at me. He flicked his fingers and my direction and… nothing happen.

"Damn, I forgot you had a private mind! What a pain." he grumbled and walked over to me and clocked me one over the head instead. The hit sent me to the ground anyway.

"Luke." Luke jumped to attention as Rodriguez walked up to him. "Use this rope; it'll stop her from trying to escape."

Rodriguez handed Luke a length of ordinary looking rope before leaving the room. Luke and I resumed staring each other down.

"Now, don't make this difficult, okay?" He said walking towards me.

"Why… shouldn't… I?" I hissed. It was growing harder and harder to talk.

"Because I'm here to help you. I promised once we're out of here, you can go back to your group."

"Why?" he looked at me confused.

"Why are you helping me?" and why was it growing so hard to talk?

"Because I want help in return. I want out as do others and your group seem to one of the few who have the guts and power to do so."

"Okay..." I gulped.

"Come on." He motion for me to turn my back to him so that he could tie my wrists.

"This might sting a little at first, but from what I'm gathering the pain your feeling already, you probably won't notice." And it was true. As he tied the rope around my wrists I barely noticed the sting that came with it.

"After you…" as we walked to the door

"Bella. My name is Isabella Masen." I mumbled. He nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Seriously it is."

"And you're Luke." I mumbled,

"Yes, that's me, Rodriguez second in command." He grumbled.

"Because you where his first?"

"Yup."

"I remember you." I mumbled and started to walk down the corridor.

"What?"

"I remember you, the day of my change you were there." I muttered. He shifted uncomfortable beside me as we walked close to the wall out of the way from others who happen to walk by, all of whom stared at us in disbelief.

"You tried to save me, when the wolves came. You didn't bother with Rodriguez even though the wolves where attacking him! You tried to save me." he shrugged.

"I was only following orders." He muttered.

"Yeah, but you still tried to save me." he shrugged again.

"Thank you, for trying, I mean." I whispered.

"Ah, gee, just don't mention it okay?"

"Ok." I mumbled and we left the front door. I couldn't even remember how we even got there.

"You three." Luke yelled suddenly making me cringe. He was yelling to two men and a woman standing off to the side, under a tree, talking or something of the sorts. "With me." he barked.

That got up without arguing. They all looked respectively at him, waiting for his orders. None stared at me too hard.

"So were going for a little walk." Luke said calmly. The three just nodded and took their places behind us.

"Are we ready?" the female asked him softly. She had the pretties marble skin I had ever seen, with long silky black hair, but her eyes were a soft crimson colour. I looked quickly a way, for she looked as disconcerted as me.

We walked into the surrounding forest. It was dark and quiet in there, not even the full moon shown into its depth.

The more we walked the more I ached. I was hunched over forward, biting my lip.

"This should be far enough." Luke said suddenly. We all stopped. Luke walked behind me and untied my hands.

He ripped at the rope, making it look like it had gone threw a mincer then threw it to the ground, waving his smoking hands in the air. He and his group stared at me calmly.

"Now fight us!" Luke said.

"Wha…?"

"Fight us; we have to make it look like we fought really hard to stop you from escaping." Luke explained. I stared at him, I didn't get this guy.

"Just do it." he sighed heavily and then he lunged at me. I dodged and scowled at him. Then the rest of the group lunged at me.

Next few minutes were a blur to me, for the next thing I knew all of them where on the forest floor, gasping and groaning in pain and I was the only one left standing. Luke grinned at me.

"Go on, run!" he mumbled.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper before I ran. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going, but somehow I knew I was going to right way.

I felt so fast. Even when I smelt things that called to me, I ignored them. I just kept on running.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so Bella has escaped, but for how long. Rodriguez really wants her in his army. Luke actually helped her escape, but you'll understand further why he does this later on. I'm kind a scared to write what sort reaction Rodriguez is going to have to this, I think I might skip over that part.  
Ok, Next chapter we'll probably be back with the Cullens, So that we can all fine out whats happening with them.  
Alright, need to go, some of us have to go to school! 'sigh'  
see ya!


	22. Give Her Back

**Author's Note:** Hi, Ok, no killing me, i'm begging you. I'm missing so maths revision time to update this, but I felt after suffering a english yearly exam today, that I might be nice and update and then go back to my maths, but I'm so tired and drained.  
But anyway, sorry, for taking so long, I promise when my exams are done, I'll update heaps, I swear! So enjoy, Wish me luck on my science and maths exam tomorrow and wednesday.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Give Her Back**

_**Cullens**_

The Full moon shown threw the large windows of Tanya manor.

Edward lay on a couch in a side room that lead from the huge lounge room/ dinning room.

Edward lay still on the couch, listening in on the conversation that was going on in the next room. All those within the room thought he was still unconscious, not realising that he had woken up almost half an hour ago.

He was shirtless, with a huge bandages wrapping around his upper chest, where Rodriguez had slashed him. His chest hurt more then he thought possible considering he was a Vampire.

He raised a hand to his face, pinching his nose hard. They still hadn't found any sign of Rodriguez or his army, apart from the few scrapes of flesh all around the battle field.

_Bella._

He closed his eyes as another wave of grief and pain hit him. He wanted to be out there, with them, tracking her down, to find her and hold her again.

_Bella! Where are you?_

Was she still her? She had lost her ankh thing.

He realised he didn't care, they'd find a way to get around it or they'd track down her ankh. Even if she didn't have her memories of him, he would start from scratch all over again. He didn't care as along as he got her back!

"Alice." Edward almost fell off the couch at the sudden loudness that came from the other room.

He was startled; he hadn't even heard a flicker of thought to suggest that Alice had entered the other room. He frowned, come to think of it, he couldn't hear anything!

Panic filled him, he couldn't hear a thing! What was going on?

"We can't find anything. It's almost as if they were never here. Even the witches can't scry for them; then again, they haven't got anything to actually scry for them with." Edward heard Jasper sigh heavily.

"So, no sign of…" Carlisle started to ask.

"No, we couldn't find her." Jasper mumbled. Edward heard an unhappy sigh that he knew had came from Alice. She was blaming herself for what was happen, blaming herself for not acting quicker.

Edward sighed heavily, he didn't want Alice feeling guilty about this, but he wanted Bella back so badly.

"Why are we trying so hard to get this girl back?" Irina demanded suddenly.

"Because she is part of our family." Carlisle said calmly.

"No she is part of the army, who is a danger to us." Irina argued. Edward felt a growl building in his chest.

"We know, but she is still part of our family." Carlisle said quietly.

"You knew! You knew did you?" Irina snapped angrily. Edward heard her two sisters sigh heavily from where they stood.

"Irina." Kate started but was cut off by Alice angry hiss.

"Knew what?' Alice snapped back. She was mad, so mad. Edward, even though he was mad himself, was surprised by how much Alice was hating Irina at this moment in time and he didn't need his telepathy to know that, it was all there in her voice.

"That she was part of this Army." Irina growled.

"We had an idea that she was, but so what?" Alice demanded.

"She's a danger!"

"No she isn't." Alice growled. "She's never done anything to harm us. She's never come close to attacking us."

"How do you know she wasn't order not to attack you?" Irina snarled.

"Because she isn't like that." This time, however, the arguing voice was not from Alice. This time the snapping voice had come from Rosalie, who had not only taken the surprised everyone in the room, but herself included.

Edward tried to listen in on her thoughts, to figure out exactly why she had said what she had said, but still he heard nothing. He let out a small growl of frustration, it was like having ten Bella's in one room, hearing her talk yet hearing no thought to back up what she was saying.

"We'll find Bella." Carlisle said firmly.

"And if we don't?" Tanya asked gently.

"Then Edward will." All the Cullen replied calmly back.

Everything went quiet in the next room but Edward's vampire ears picked up the faint footfalls of the group leaving.

Edward swung himself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his chest only aware of the burning sensation where his heart was meant to beat.

His family was right, if they couldn't find Bella, then he would and he was going to find her now.

"And where do you think your going?"

Edward staggered in shock, almost falling over at the unexpected sound of Alice's voice.

"To find Bella." He growled at her as he caught his balance once more.

"Not like that, your not." Alice sighed, trotting into the room and plopping herself on to the arm rest of the couch

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You don't have telepathy at the moment. You're vulnerable." She stated calmly.

Edward's mouth dropped.

"How did you?"

"I was trying to talk to you all threw that meeting cause I could see you were awake and just sitting here."

"Can you see me getting my telepathy back?" Edward asked hopefully. Alice shook her head.

"I think this is going to one of those things that the only way it will come back is when the one who cast the spell to make it disappear is dead." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Or when you truly need it, either one not sure, it was something I heard the witches talk about." Alice added as an after thought. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Lets go for option one, shall we." He muttered darkly. Alice shook her head.

"You just dying to kill Rodriguez, aren't you?"

Edward scowled at her, but Alice had seen the crazy lust to kill in his eyes.

"Men!" She muttered.

"I need to find her, Alice." He whispered his voice suddenly pathetic. His strong shoulders slumped.

"I know, I know you do, but I beg you to wait. Bella needs you just as much as you need her. Give her time to work on those feelings." Alice pleaded. Edward turned to fully face her, his facial features curious.

"Have you seen something?" he whispered, hope rising in him.

"Only flashes, but yes. Bella is fighting to get here, to get back to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, so be a good boy and stay here and heal up or you'll be no good to anyone, let alone your girl." Alice chided him, pushing him back on to the couch.

"I'm so glad I'm not married to you, your so bossy. I sometimes feel so sorry for Jasper" Edward teases. Alice smiled sweetly back at him, while making a rude hand gesture at him, which cause him to laugh weakly.

Hearing their son's laughter, Esme and Carlisle ran into the side room.

"Edward?"

"Hi." Edward greeted them. Esme unable to restrain her relief and happiness of seeing her son generally in one piece and alive… so to speak, ran forward, fling her arms around him and scolded him with incoherent words.

"Sorry, Mom. I really am sorry." Edward finally managed say as Esme had not given him an opportunity earlier to speak.

"Just promise me you won't do anything so reckless again, please."

"I don't think we can get a promises for that, Dear, not when Bella's involved." Carlisle said gently before Edward could get a word in. Esme sighed heavily, but nodded in agreement with her husband's logic.

"And that's why we need to get her back here safely and never let those bastards anywhere near her again." Esme said firmly, her eyes hard and determined. Everyone in the room stared at her, mouths hanging open slightly. Who would have thought gentle and calm Esme could be so, so fierce.

Carlisle was the first to break out of shock and smiled at his wife lovingly. He knew that his wife had considered Bella one of daughters long before she had become a vampire, when she was still just human girl who was so in love with their son. She was still in love with their son, he corrected himself and smiled. They would be together again soon. However he couldn't allow Edward to go after Bella yet, he needed time to heal from the wounds Rodriguez had caused.

Carlisle eyes grew dark with anger. He had never been this angry with someone before. He couldn't forgive Rodriguez after all that he had done to Bella and the other poor souls he had turned into his army.

"I still need to find her." Edward frustrated voice broke threw Carlisle's thoughts. He turned to where his wife, son and daughter were. Esme looked upset and worried and Alice frustrated, while Edward was just angry.

"You can look for her when you've fully healed, which won't be long now. But until then, you are to stay here." Carlisle told him firmly. Edward glared at him, and looked calmly back.

"You going wild with anger and pain, won't help Bella, it'll probably only make things worst for her." Carlisle said gently. Edward sighed and slumped back on to the couch, his eyes dark with anger and grief.

"Just rest, all will be well." Carlisle said softly. His son smiled mockingly, before covering his face with his arm, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Carlisle stared at his son sadly, before ushering his wife and daughter out of the room, but before they had completely left the room, Alice stopped and said.

"If I get even a whiff of a premonition where I see you sneaking out to hunt for her, I'll come down here with Jasper and Emmett and we'll kick your sorry ass, get it." Alice said fiercely

"I got it." Came the grumbled reply.

"Good, now be a good little boy and stay." And with that the door was closed and Edward was left alone, again.

_Alone!_

God he hated that word now. Once it had bothered him, but only bothered, he had just accepted the fact that in his family he would be the one who would always be alone, that was just how it was… then-then she came into his own dark world that was separate from his family's and he realised he never wanted to alone ever again in the world. He wanted to stay with her.

But he hadn't, he had left her and he was regretting that decision with his very being, from the moment he turned away and left her in that forest.

He had been alone for so long, that he almost got use to it again, and suddenly she was back, saving him both from reality and from the nightmare he had built around himself.

Even though she had no memory of him, none at all, he still loved her and couldn't lose her. He would not allow himself to lose her again. He never wanted to be alone.

_Heal._ He ordered his body. Heal fast so that he could go out and find her and bring her home.

_Bella! Please, give her back to me; I can't live on any more if she is not here with me. I don't care if she no longer feels the same way about me; just let her be here, with me, safe. Please, giver her back!_

* * *

**_Two nights later_**

He was well, so now he could go out and hunt for her. Hunt for her and bring her back into his arms.

His telepathy was slowly coming back, he could hear loud thoughts but that was all for the moment, but it was progress at least.

He made his way for the door, but once again his path was blocked by Alice and Emmett. He glared at them in frustration.

"What? I'm healed so I'm going to go find her."

"By yourself? With no back up?" Emmett asked, almost disappointed.

"I'm going to try and find her without starting a fight." Edward told him firmly. Emmett pouted.

"Edward, do you really think that is wise, going alone? You seriously don't know how many you'll be up against." Tanya asked him gently. He shrugged, at the moment he could care, actually despite what he had said to Emmett he was hoping very much that he would actually get into a fight with a couple of them, he wanted some revenge.

"Edward." Alice grumbled in frustration. She had obviously seen something of what he was planing to do and was annoyed at him because of it. He understood to come level why what he was planning would bother her.

"I have to find her." he argued stubbornly.

"Yes, we understand that, but think about what your planning to do," Eleazar argued. Edward opened his mouth to protest, but Eleazar held up a hand to stop him, "wisely." He added.

Edward scowled at them all. He did understand what they were saying, really he did, it was just… didn't they understand how hard it was to breath not knowing whether or not the love of your existence still existed? It was very hard for him not to just attack all of them and then go hunting for Bella, free of all leashes that held him back from doing so now.

"Fine, what do you propose we do?" he demanded breathing heavily to restrain himself from lashing out.

"I suggest we go in groups, follow whatever lead we can find and if we find the place where Rodriguez is, see if we can actually get in and save the girl, and that is if the girl wants to be saved." Edward snarled at Eleazar at this part.

"Or, "Jasper said suddenly, he wasn't looking at them rather at the doorway behind them with a stunned look on his beautiful face.

"We could just say hi to Bella right now because she's found us rather than us finding her." Jasper said still looking stunned.

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"Doorway." he said pointing across the room to the front door.

They all spun around as one, their mouths dropping too.

For there stood Bella, leaning heavily against the door frame, her breaths laboured, but seeing their stunned, disbelieving faces she grinned brightly, before she began to fall forward. Edward ran for her, catching her into his arms and pulling her tightly into his chest.

"Alice?" Esme asked, as she watched her daughter bounce all over the place in happiness.

"I wasn't sure exactly." She squealed, "but I kept you all here just in case."

"Thank you, Alice." Edward muttered, hugging Bella tighter to him.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"Shush, I'm here." he whispered. She looked up at him, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Why are you…?" her voice trailed off as Edward's fingers brushed against her face. He himself frowned.

"Bella, your eyes? Their-their blue?" Edward looked from Bella's blue eyes up at his fathers gold ones.

"She doesn't look well." Carlisle comment as he bent over Bella's face. Bella now blue eyes peered up at him, frighten and confused. Confused as if she wasn't quite sure why he or she were there.

"When did you come back?" she asked, still frowning. Father and son looked at each other, what was she talking about?

Bella wiggled slightly; Edward was taken by surprise by how strong she was. A few little wiggles almost knocked him to the ground.

"I'm not sure whether or not she's in her right mind." Carlisle whispered.

"So, she could possible attack us? Like a newborn?" Tanya asked calmly.

"Possibly."

"Is there somewhere, where she can get some rest and be out of harms way?" Edward asked; swing Bella more fulling into his arms.

"There's the basement, it's clean and strong in structure down there." Kate told him, beckoning him to follow her. They walked to the unused kitchen and Kate opened a door that lead down into darkness.

"You're going to stay with her?" Carlisle asked Edward. He nodded.

"She could…" Tanya mumbled, but Edward shrugged.

"It's not like I don't deserver as much."

"Edward?"

"I'll be fine." Edward muttered and walked into the darkness. They listen to his soft footfalls on the twenty-two stairs that lead down into the basement.

"I hope he'll be alright." Carmen whispered.

"He will be." Alice said firmly. She clamped her hands and got everyone's attention.

"Now we just need to find her ankh and all will be good again."

"Always the optimist isn't she." Eleazar muttered to Jasper, who rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement but stared lovingly at his wife all the same.

At the bottom of the basement, Edward twitch on the light and walked over to an old couch that was down there and gently place Bella upon it. Her eyes were now closed and she was breathing heavily. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was human again.

_She's back,_ he thought, peace filling his being. He sat down by her feet and just watched her, like he had all those years ago. Watch her while she slept.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Bella's back and more than slight odd, I swear she'll be back to normal soon-ish. Edward's telepathy is gone, slightly, it'll fully come back soonish.  
Um, yeah, I hope you guys like it, and won't be plotting my murder I really have been studying, so yeah, I promise i'll update soon.  
See ya next chapter.


	23. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

Hi Everyone

It's SapphireShell91

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated "_A Forgotten Life_", I guess I spent too long away from it and trying to write it while I was stressed from exams and friends didn't help with it either. And now that I'm starting year 12, well, you know.

I'm not giving up on this story, I'm just going to go back to the beginning and fix it up, because I'm as pleased with it as I used to be, and I want to try some different things with this story. So in other words, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing all over again, it'll still be the same sort of plot just a bit different and probably more organized this time.

I'm really sorry for disappointing those who have patiently been waiting for the next chapter of this fic and I hope you don't want to kill me too much and maybe when I start reposting this fic and its better that the last maybe you'll all forgive me.

I'm really, really sorry, please don't hate me, maybe once the Twilight movie comes out and the excitement begins again (that also was the issue; I read Breaking Dawn and all my ideas for this went down the drain. I do like Breaking Dawn but some parts frustrated me.)

So yeah, please don't hate me or want to kill me, I have enough people at school who are at times doing a fine job of making me want to crawl into a hole.

I will be returning to this plot, just it'll be a tad different.


	24. Chapter 1 The Reflection of Loneliness

**Author's Note:** This is a preview of the first chapter of the rewrite of _**"A Forgotten Life"**_. Yes, I'm rewriting the whole thing, might take me awhile to write it all because of other story commitments and school and the whole length of this fic, cos not only am I rewriting it all, I'm adding stuff, giving it more detail and depth and so on.  
So anyway, I hope all of you that have remain faithful to this fic, will enjoy the rewrite.

Also anyone have any suggestions for a New Title for this fic? I'm kinda stuck for one, I was thinking of calling it _**"Army of the Ankh"**_ but I'm not so sure. So any ideas from what you've read of _**"A Forgotten Life"**_ and of this chapter any ideas for a title.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Reflection of Loneliness_**

_The mirror stared coldly back at me with the mocking reflection of my forever eighteen year old face._

_I reached out and touched its surface gently with my pale, stone fingers, tracing out my facial features that I knew all too well and made me wonder why I even bothered looking at a mirror at all._

_I knew before I looked what I was going to see. But I kept on looking in the vein hope that maybe, somehow, my reflection had changed in someway from this glance to the next._

_But so far that vain hope continued to be exactly that, a vain hope._

_And since my reflection remains the same, with no changes at all; my features now hold little interest to me, only the hope of changes keeps me looking._

_Every morning, I look for a moment before I look away, to face another day of boredom and loneliness._

_Boredom from being forced to relive the same sort of mundane days over and over again, year after year._

_Loneliness at not being able to get close to anyone without the fear of hurting them in someway or for them to somehow find out my sad and dangerous secret._

_A great sadness also follows these two feelings also._

_The sadness came from the fact that I have had to learn the hard way that certain things about me make me different from all the other human beings on this Earth._

_I was a human, once; but I am one no longer._

_How I became what I am now is as much a mystery to me then as it still is to me now._

_The one who made me what I now am is also a mystery._

_I have no memory of this person or thing; I have no memories of anything prior to my change over._

_I was born in the moment I re-awoke, staring up into sad black eyes filled with tears of sadness, anger and regret._

_They also held disgust._

_I do know my name though. I was told that much._

_I was, however not inform of my last name in the fear that I may hunt down the remaining members of my family._

_I do not judge those who found me when I re-awoke too harshly for their secrecy of my once family and friends. They were trying to protect my family and protect me too, I suppose. Or, they were trying to protect the old me. The human me that is._

_Not me, the evil creature that murdered the girl they once knew. The girl they were still trying to protect, protect their memories of her._

_Not me._

_I was a monster, a danger to them all, who could kill anyone of them or their families with one bite._

_I lightly touched the leather bracelet around my left wrist._

_I traced out the worn craved pattern into the leather, feeling the warmth and comfort of its presences there, feeling the warm memories that it held that were just beyond my grasps._

_My fingers played with my dark brown hair, trying to decide what to do with it._

_It was my first day at a new school, after all._

_I wanted to make an impression on the kids there and to then fade into the background, to just pass by another high school again, to watch and observe and to not take part of anything within its walls before going back out into the big, wide wonderful world to do odd jobs for those who required my particular gifts._

_I gave up trying to do anything elaborate with my hair, it took too much effort, like putting on makeup. It was a pain to put on as much as it was taking it off._

_I settled for just leaving it out, with a headband to hold back my fringe and gave my finger nails an uneven clipping with my teeth._

_I'm seventy-four years old, with the looks of an eighteen year old nobody and I still get butterflies at the idea of meeting a whole group of new people. It really is pathetic._

_It wasn't just the idea of once again going through the hassle of starting all over again at a new school._

_This town that I have just moved to also made me nervous and a little ill._

_Deep down inside of me something, a long forgotten part of me recognizes this place. The school, the forest, the darkness of the overcast clouds, the lack of sunshine and the rain, all of this make a part of me weep._

_I hate rain, its cold and wet and it means, usually no sun, though in this place there never ever seems to be any Sun even without rain helping to block it out._

_I don't understand how this place could pull such deep chords within me._

_It's just a town!_

_A town I would never willingly visit under any other circumstances then the ones I am forced into now. The circumstances that mean I need a place to hide out for a couple of years._

_Just a town called Forks_

_Forks?_

_What's so special about Forks?_

_Ok, apart from the fact that Forks happens to have the most rainfall in America._

_Nothing special, but the rain and the name of this place were making me want to do what I always did when I felt trouble a brew and that was to run._

_To run as fast and as far as I could away from the danger that was threatening me._

_But even as I took the first necessary steps to bolting and leaving this miserable, rainy place, something inside of me, the same deep something that recognize this place, stopped me._

_A deep part of me didn't want to leave, it wanted to stay. It also wanted to cry. A lot!_

_As if its heart, my silent cold, dead heart, was breaking._

_Even though I know that my heart was by far not broken and hardly moving, I still reached up and touch the spot where it was located to make sure that it was still silent._

_It was as silent as ever, but it still ached with locked away memories of times long gone._

_Hand still clasped over where my heart lay, I looked back at the mirror attached to the in-built closet of the new little bedroom in the new little apartment that would mine for the next couple of years._

_My reflection was the same; same strange gold mixed with silver eyes peering back at me from within a pale face, framed by long dark brown locks. The fringe was long and needed a cut like the rest of the brown tress that fell down, passed my waist. But I like my hair._

_I like its length; it is like a curtain that I can pull around me when the outside world tries to invade my quiet spot of eternity._

_Eternity alone._

_I cringed at the thought and turn once more away from the mirror and left the bedroom going over the 'New School' checklist in my head, hoping that by doing this I would hunt away any more unpleasant thoughts._

_School bag? … Check._

_New books? … Check._

_Fed recently? … Check. Not that it really matters whether I have fed recently or not. It is not like I'm going to attack one of the kids._

_The sight of human blood revolts me and the smell of it makes me feel nauseous, which considering what I am and what my main diet is, really makes you wonder how my mystery creator screwed up with me. Maybe that was why they left me, because they quickly realised what a crappy Vampire I was going to turn out to be._

_Its not like I don't know I'm different from others of my kind, I know I am._

_They tell me often enough when I bump into a coven or just a rogue. They find me odd, an un-natural freak among supernatural freaks. They find me creepy and I find them off putting, so we keep away from each other as much as possible which suits us all just fine until a job is wanted to be done and then I hang around for a time._

_But once I have completed my task, I'm gone like the wind and hiding from my ex-employers, who want to use my talents more, in human communities, for I unlike them, I can walk in Sunshine without fear of being discovered._

_See not your normal vampire at all. I have other things about me that make me unusual, but they won't matter here._

_This town is quiet and isolated from most of the vampire covens. There had been a coven here a little over fifty-six years ago but they have long gone, so I was free to be, well, weird old me, without worrying about the likes of those who think their better than me just because their in the norm of what they are._

_I glanced at my watch and saw it was time to make a move. I didn't want to be late for my first day, did I?_

_I pulled a face at the idea of school again._

_I don't have to go to school; one part of my brain told the other half. Which is true, I don't. But going to school for the next three years gives me something to occupy myself with, to let me make up for the human life I don't remember._

_The kitchen's tiny mirror has my face staring back at me and with a frustrated sigh; I wrenched the apartment door open, stepped outside and slammed it shut again._

_I heard a faint tinkling sound of something glass breaking on tiles and knew that the kitchen's little mirror had fallen from the top of the counter to its doom on to the kitchen floor._

_Oh well, one less mirror to remind me that I hadn't changed in the last fifty-six years._

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So that was the first chapter of the rewrite, I'll probably start reposting this when I've finished the second chapter which will be soon. I hope you all will as loyal to this as you were to _**"A Forgotton Life"**_.

Thanks for reading


End file.
